Rich Secrets
by Cold Dark Wet Dreams
Summary: Who said that Beverly Hills was perfect? He's fallen in love with his stepsister, she's falling for an already taken boy, he's cheating on his girfriend and using the other girl for sex, and she's falling for the impossible. SMITCHIE/NALEX/NITCHIE/SHALEX
1. Prologue

**A/N: New story over here. This is like a trailer...intro...prologue thing, I guess. I don't know what you call it, but it's not the first chapter. Read and review and tell me if you think I should keep on going. Tell me how you feel about this. Good or bad, I don't really care. I just wanna know. Yes, I just said that the flames are welcomed and will be addressed! So to all the people who just love to put the writers down here on Fanfiction, I'm even letting you!**

**O and in my other story, Nate was related to Shane and Jason. Here, Nate and Shane are not brothers or related in any way. And Jason won't be in this story. Sorry to all the Kevin Jonas lovers! I still love him even though I didn't put him in this story!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

Have you ever felt the desire of something? The wanting? That it was so big that it practically took over your life? Well there's four teenagers that have experienced all of that. It ruined them but kept the grounded at the same time.

Hook ups. Cheating. Lying. Secrets…

It all sounds familiar, right? It's all in the daily life of the rich, popular, and 'flawless' lives of California's elite. Welcome to Beverly Hills, home of Shane Grey, Alex Russo, Nate Gold, and Mitchie Torres. The four, soon to be, most known teenagers that has ever roamed southern California.

When someone gives you the direction to actually live life, would you just throw it away? When you actually start feeling love and loved, will you just waste it and take it for advantage? So many things the four learns…and they regret so, so many…

_Mitchie's POV_

O my gosh. I can't believe this. I won't believe this! I looked over to my right where Shane Grey is sleeping soundly, _naked._ Sadly, I'm naked as well. I don't even remember what happened last night! It was all a blur. The last thing I remember is talking to Nate. Then Shane takes my hand and…that's it.

Images of Shane pinning me onto the wall and kissing me hungrily enter my mind. I wince as I look at it. The way he handles me…so roughly. It's like he's desperate. I shake my head as tears start to form in my eyes. This can't be happening. This just can't.

I looked at Shane. He looks so serene. So gentle. Usually I see the heartless, spoiled, conceited, sex addict that is Shane Grey around. Right now I see a different person. O god, what am I thinking? I have a boyfriend for god's sake! He can't find out! He won't find out! Dear lord, please don't let Nate find out. I love that boy with all my heart…losing him is like dying to me. No one can know this.

I thought I was going to stay a virgin my whole life...until I get married of course. Then again I thought Shane would have never done that…to me at least. I mean…I'm his…sis-

I can't finish that sentence. There's no need to. If I say that then I'm technically lying. Is there no innocence in the world anymore?

I get up, looking for my clothes. I stare at Shane. I can't believe I just had sex with my step brother.

_Nate's POV_

I didn't want it to happen. It just _did_. I want to regret it, I really do. But I don't. Honestly it was the best night of my life. Just hearing her scream my name…it was pleasuring, really. I never heard my girlfriend Mitchie do that. That's because we promised that we wouldn't. I really like Mitchie…but it's not like I love her.

But _her._ She's different. I hate her, really, I do. Something tells me that she doesn't feel the same way I do. So, I used her. Who cares? Everyone else in Beverly Hills are cold hearted users or already rich gold diggers. The thing is…I used her for sex. Something I thought I would never do. Something against everything I lived.

I'm supposed to be the sweet, shy, individual who doesn't follow the unwritten law of Beverly Hills Rich Kids. Not those jocks and other teenage boys who just play around with girls' hearts and emotion. It sickens me to watch them do that. But...I just did that.

I stare at her and she stares at me. She's so…beautiful. Beautiful, I guess, is the right word. I never thought that I would being calling this slut, beautiful. Then again I never thought I would be using her for sex.

I take her into my arms and kiss her hungrily. Who knew that Alex Russo was fun to play with?

_Shane's POV_

Hmmm. Mitchie Torres. The girl who've I've been chasing since I was thirteen. All of us being seventeen now, I can do what I want with her. Well…not really. I'm not aloud to hook up with Mitchie for two damn reasons. One, she's dating some loser. (God, I hate Nate!) Second…she's my step sister. (Damn my dad and her mom for getting together before us!)

It still doesn't mean that I can't love her…more than a sister. Those feelings are hidden deep beneath my mind. No one will find out and no one needs to.

I hate this, really. I'm so used to getting what I want when I want it. If I ever go to school and see a hot girl. All I do is tell her to meet me at a place and tell her the time and it's like she's putty in my hands. Mitchie's different though. She's the only girl I'm not aloud to fuck like crazy. Which sucks… a lot.

I tell myself that I'm aloud to get together with her because we're not blood related. I know she won't want me though. She's in love with stupid mother fucking Nate. I wish he would just ditch Mitchie and really go off with his 'third party.' I'm not stupid, I know he's cheating on Mitchie. The little asshole is just too scared to break things down to her. If I was just Mitchie's brother, then I would beat the living shit out of him. Since I don't feel that way with her, I actually thank Nate for cheating on Mitchie. It means that he doesn't love her back.

I feel crazy when I'm with her. As if I'm going to explode. Looking at her makes me want to pin her to the wall and start having endless sex with her.

My 'beneficial friend', Alex accuses me of being in love with Mitchie. I tell her that she's insane.

The truth is…I do love Mitchie. I love her so much that I would do anything to make her mine._ Anything_.

_Alex's POV_

Okay. So I fell for the quiet, shy, rebellious, different guy. DON'T MOCK ME! It's not my fault! It's his for being so mysterious, hot, sensitive…sweet…perfect…STOP IT! This really isn't the type of guys I screw with. Actually I wouldn't know the types of guys I screw with. It's either my friend with benefits, Shane or random hot guys I see on the street.

O god. This cannot be happening! I hate this! To make things worse he has a freaking girlfriend…who happens to be my sort of, kind of friend. Ugh. The world hates me. All I did was lose my virginity to…a couple of guys and shop non-stop on Rodeo Drive until the platinum credit card runs out! I do not deserve this!

I just want him so badly…ya know? He makes me feel so important and special and…happy. Something I don't feel very often. Even if I had every designer clothing from Spain to Paris to Milan to New York to Beverly Hills; or if I had any hot and guy who's amazing in bed, I don't feel happy. I just feel content. That's it. With him…he's different.

Another issue is that he hates me. It takes a miracle and a ten hour prayer to the gods to get him to make out with me. That night when we went over the line…I felt so happy I thanked God. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I don't care. All is fair in love and war.

Okay I'll say it. I don't wan to say it, but I will.

I love you Nate Gold! I love you until the end of this earth! And I don't fucking care if Mitchie Torres is your girlfriend. You're all _mine._

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Read and review to tell me. Click the button...you know you wanna.**


	2. That Weird Feeling

**A/N: Okay so here is the absolutely awesome update! Just kidding. LOL. I hope you'll like this. I stayed up pretty late to write this. I thought that I should start off the story with a huge jump with lots of drama and intensity. I don't know, it's just the way I am. I would of posted this earlier but I had a big birthday party today. I went ice skating and fell on my butt. Go me. **

**Chapter One: That Weird Feeling**

* * *

Mitchie Torres stared at herself in the mirror with a wide smile plastered on her face. She just couldn't stop smiling. She felt so ecstatic and happy and all the other joyful emotion. Today was her and her boyfriend, Nate Gold's, one year anniversary. Why wouldn't she be feeling happy?

She twirled around, checking if there was any cons to her outfit. She sighed, satisfied, that there were none. She checked her gold watch and read that it was 7:53 pm. Nate was going to pick her up soon.

Mitchie walked downstairs to see her stepbrother of ten years, Shane Grey, aggressively kissing a random girl. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she checked her watch again. Only forty seconds passed by. She groaned, wanting to get out of the room.

Shane pulled away from the girl and looked at Mitchie. "Can you leave?" He asked, harshly. The girl began to run wet pecks down his neck. Shane felt as if nothing was going on. He was too busy keping his cold, hard stare at his stepsister. "I'm kind of busy."

"If you're busy then shouldn't you go upstairs to your room? I don't want to come in to see you during your climax." Mitchie snapped back.

Shane glared at Mitchie. His eyes softened once he noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair was in a somewhat messy bun with strands of hair leaking out. Her eyes were bold with the black eyeliner and mascara around them. Her lips were glistening a deep red and her outfit revealed not too much but enough. Shane didn't mean to, but he started gawking at her.

"Shane, your sister is right. We should go into your room." The girl said, seductively. Shane didn't listen though. He just continued to stare at Mitchie.

Mitchie returned his look with a confused one. "What? Is there something on my dress? My face?" She asked, checking her body.

"No. You're perfect." Shane whispered. Mitchie smiled a little.

"Thanks." She said. Shane nodded his head and got up. He took the girl's hand and led her upstairs to his room. Mitchie sighed and looked at her watch once more. 7:55 pm. "Come on, Nate. I want to go." She murmured.

oOo

Nate Gold slowly drove to Mitchie's street. He wasn't that much in a hurry and he told her that he'll be there at 8:00. Nate turned right on one of the main streets. The lights were dimmed on the street. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the road.

He then saw a small figure, walking uneasily in the middle of the road._ What the hell?_ He thought. He couldn't see what it was, only the outline. Nate turned his headlights on and instantly hit the breaks as he saw that he was about to hit a girl.

The girl looked at the car and then fell flat on her rear. Nate sighed. _God. I'm gonna be late._ He thought. He got out of his car to help the girl. Nate groaned as he saw who it was - Alex Russo. Also known as the school's favorite hooker.

Nate took her hands and pulled her up. He could smell all the alcohol in her breath. The sour smell burned his throat. Nate started coughing. He glared at Alex. He always thought of her as a cheap person who was shouldn't be sharing the oxygen in the world, that she was a slut who only wants sex and expensive material, that she was a waste and disgrace to the human race.

Nate noticed what she was wearing. A hot pink tube top and shorts so short that they could have been mistaken for underwear. He looked at her, disgusted. "Whoa there! Hi! You're cute!" Alex slurred. She felt like she was going to fall again so she held onto Nate's arms for support. Nate pushed her off and Alex fell on her rear again. She started laughing. "Cute boy wants to play rough!"

"I don't want anything to do with you." Nate said. He sighed. He knew that he couldn't just leave her here, alone in the darkest streets. "Where do you live?"

"Why? You just say that you don't want to do anything with me, or were you just lying?" Alex slurred. She laughed. "Cute boy wants to have sex with me!" Alex clutched her stomach and started laughing even more. Nate rolled his eyes and picked her up. He led her to his car and seated her in the passenger seat. He buckled her up and took out his cell phone.

"Mitchie?" He said.

"Hi Nate!" Mitchie said, excitedly. "I am so excited for tonight! I'm-"

"About that. I'll be running a little late. I got in a mini accident. Don't worry, I'll pick you up at 8:30. 9:00 top. Sorry, Mitchie." Nate said, sincerely. Mitchie frowned.

"Oh. Okay then. Well come as soon as you can!"

"Don't worry. I'll try my best." Nate said and hung up. He got into his driver's seat and looked at Alex. She was dead asleep. "O god." He murmured. Nate grabbed Alex's purse and searched for her cell phone. He finally found it and scrolled down the contact's list. Once he reached her mother, he called it and started dialing.

"Hello? Alex?" Her mother asked, surprised.

"Hi Mrs. Russo. This is Alex's classmate. I found her sleeping. I just wanted to take her home so that nothing bad happened to her." Nate said, half lying.

"O really? That's so nice of you." Then she told him the address. "Thank you for taking my Alex home. This is probably the earliest she's ever came home." Her mother laughed. _Well I wouldn't be surprised._ Nate thought.

"Yeah. You're welcome." He said, politely. Nate hung up and rolled his eyes. He hit the gas and quickly drove to Alex's house.

Nate stopped in front of a large house. He raised an eyebrow noticing that this house was located just three blocks away from his own house. _Great. We live in the same neighborhood. Just great._ He thought.

Nate looked at the driveway to see that there were no cars parked. The lights were all turned off so he assumed that no one was home. He sighed once more and got out of his car. Nate opened the car door and unbuckled Alex's seatbelt. He softly shook her awake.

"Alex, wake up. I'm late for my date." He whispered, angrily. Alex groaned. Nate rolled his eyes. He picked Alex up and carried her over his shoulder. He was surprised of how light she was. Nate laid her down next to the door. He took her purse again and checked to see if she had the keys to the house. Nate found a keychain with three keys. He unlocked the door and carried Alex in.

Nate gently placed Alex on the couch. Alex groaned again. She peeked her eyes open but then quickly closed them as she drifted off to sleep. "Your welcome." Nate muttered. He exited the house and walked back to his car.

Nate started the engine and drove towards Mitchie's house once again. He prayed that he won't find a drunk high school girl in the middle of the streets on his way there.

Nate parked his car in front of another large and clean mansion. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell twice.

Mitchie stood up, excited. She's been sitting on the couch, listening to the girl Shane was with scream his name as she waited. She thanked God that Nate finally came. She hurriedly ran outside to see Nate. She hugged him.

"Hey to you too." Nate laughed. He kissed her cheek. Mitchie laughed with him. Her laughter faded as she smelled something foul on his jacket. Mitchie scrunched her nose and backed away.

"O god. You smell terrible!" Mitchie said, waving the air.

"Sorry. Accident." Nate said. He led her to his car. Mitchie plugged her nose.

"Why does it smell so bad? And what is this accident you keep bringing up? What ever it is, it smells worse than crap."

"Eh. Nothing big. I drove this kid home and she smelled like this. Sorry, Mitchie." Nate said, finding all ways to keep his explanation vague. He always hated lying to his girlfriend.

"Aw. How sweet of you. But she smells like alcohol or something. Can you wash your car next time, Nate?"

"Sure, Mitchie."

Nate drove her to a fancy restaurant near the House of Blues. The two entered the restaurant and instantly recognized famous celebrities eating their dinners. It didn't star struck or surprised them though. They've been seeing rich and famous people around the corner for as long as they've remembered. It's nothing new to them.

Nate pulled a chair out for Mitchie as she sat down. She smiled up at him and Nate blushed a little. He sat across from her and they picked up their menus. Mitchie glanced at her menu but her eyes quickly wandered back to her boyfriend. She sighed softly as she felt love struck. She always felt that nice feeling inside of her when she's with Nate. Nate on the other hand was oblivious to Mitchie's gawking and kept on looking at the menu, trying to find what he likes.

Mitchie smiled and looked back down at her menu. It's been one year since she and Nate had been a couple. A year to build up their relationship and to this very day, they are still standing strong. Mitchie felt so right when she's with Nate. It's like he's her perfect match, the man of her dreams, her soul mate. Nate though, just really likes her. The only reason why he asked her out in the first place was because of a dare. As they dated though, he grew fond of her. He really, really liked her. She wasn't those types of girls in his school who put pounds of makeup on their faces and dressed up like whores. No, Mitchie was no where like that. She could easily be mistaken as one of those normal girls who didn't live in Beverly Hills.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked, closing his menu.

"Uh…yeah. I got it." Mitchie said, smiling at him. Nate smiled back and called the waiter.

oOo

Shane zipped up his pants as the girl fixed her hair and makeup. She flashed Shane a sexy smile and he smirked back at her. "Had a great time, baby?" He asked her as he slipped his shirt on.

"Definitely. I hope we could do this again." The girl said, winking.

"I'll be waiting for the opportunity, sweetheart." Shane said with a seductive smile. The girl blushed and left the room.

Shane laid back down on his bed. _Ugh. Smells like sex._ He thought. Shane turned to the side and stared at the family picture placed on his bed stand. It had him, his dad, David, his step mom, Connie, and Mitchie. It was taken this year since they take family pictures every single year.

Shane raised an eyebrow. He never noticed how _developed_ Mitchie was until tonight. Then again, he never really looked at her the way he looked at her tonight. Tonight was like he saw her in a different light. He saw the beautiful girl that is his stepsister.

Shane looked at the picture. She was wearing a teal mixed with turquoise like colored spaghetti strapped dress with a white shoulder length jacket to cover her arms and chest. Shane was wearing a fresh, clean blazer and normal jeans. Shane always hated dressing up. He looked at her body. It was curved in every perfect place. He saw no fragment anywhere. He blinked at the picture.

_Whoa…wait. What the hell am I thinking?_ Shane thought. He shook his head and turned to the other side. _I need to stop thinking about her. She's contagious. Maybe I just need another round to get her out of my head. Yeah. I wonder if Alex is home. Please let her not be out at a bar or with a guy. I don't want to search around for another chick._

Shane grabbed his phone and started dialing Alex's number.

Alex groaned as she heard her ring tone. A large headache instantly entered her body once she opened her eyes. _Ugh. Stupid mother fucking hangover. _Alex thought. She then realized where she was.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She whispered to herself. The last thing she remembered was drinking and flirting with a twenty-something-year-old man. The fact that she was in her house didn't surprise her actually. Honestly, she expected to wake up in bed with some guy.

Alex picked up her phone as her ring tone started to annoy her. "What the hell do you want Shane? I'm in a bad mood." Alex spat.

"I need some special time with my friend." Shane said, innocently. "Have you been drinking again? Please don't tell me that you just had sex with a guy. You're not as fun when you've been fucked two times in a row."

"No, I did not have sex with a guy but I have been drinking. I ended up in my house somehow. O god, maybe a stalker took me home." Alex said, starting to get worried. Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Like you would have a stalker. If you do though, he's most likely just waiting his precious time. He'll probably live life better by screwing with a squirrel." Shane laughed.

"O just go to hell, Shane." Alex snapped and hung up. She trudged upstairs and slipped into her bed. Alex closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Her annoying ring tone woke her up again. "What the hell do you want?!" She answered, not checking her caller ID.

"Excuse me?" she heard her mother say.

"O, sorry mommy." Alex said.

"Alex, I want you to thank the boy who took you home. You remembered to say thank you, right? It was such a sweet gesture of him to take you home." _Wait….what?_ Alex thought, confused.

"Who took me home?" Alex asked.

"I'm not very sure. All I know was that he said that he was your classmate. I still want you to thank him. He said that he found you sleeping and knew that he shouldn't just leave you alone. Someone could of taken advantage of you."

_Yeah, more like drunk. I'm surprised this guy didn't take advantage of me. Probably a freshman or just an idiot. Yeah, he was probably an idiot. _Alex thought, smiling to herself. She was so used to a guy having sex with her while she was drunk and had no idea what she was doing. The fact that this boy, who just happens to be her classmate, didn't have sex with her made her feel…happy.

"Mom, do you have any idea who it was at all?" Alex asked, starting to feel bubbly for some reason.

"I'm sorry but I don't. He'll probably tell you on Monday. Go to sleep. You sound tired."

"Okay, mommy." Alex said in a low voice. She hung up the phone and closed her eyes once more, keeping her smile on her face. Her happy feeling took over her body and she felt like a school girl experiencing the feeling of a first crush.

oOo

Mitchie took a sip of the apple cider, feeling so in love with her boyfriend. She smiled randomly at him and then looked back down at her food. She's been meaning to tell Nate how she really felt for a while. She wanted him to tell her first though. So Mitchie waited for months but Nate never said those three words to her. Mitchie simply just thought that he was just scared. Why wouldn't Nate date her if he didn't love her?

Mitchie twirled her straw in her drink as she glanced at Nate from time to time. She sighed as she felt the strongest need to tell him now. They've been dating for a year anyways, the saying should pop out now.

Mitchie looked at Nate, getting nervous. He noticed this and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand. Mitchie smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm just…sort of nervous." Mitchie said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" She sighed again.

"Nate, we've been dating for a year and-"

"O god. Are you breaking up with me? Is it because my car smells like crap? I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I'll make sure to get it cleaned tomorrow and-" Mitchie laughed at her boyfriend's paranoia.

"No, it's not that. Actually that's the complete opposite what I was going to tell you." Nate raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. _The complete opposite of breaking up?_ He thought, confused. "I just wanted to say that…I…" Mitchie sighed. She was too scared to do it.

"That what? What did you want to say?" Nate asked, begging to know. Mitchie frowned a little and looked down.

"I don't know if I should say it."

"Aw, come on. You know you could tell me anything." Nate said, smirking. Mitchie smiled. _I guess he's right. O God, please let him feel the same way. Please!_ She prayed to God before she opened her mouth again.

"I…I love you." Mitchie said, proudly and confidentially. Nate stared at her with his eyes widened. He felt as if time froze in the worst peak of day. He felt as if his worst memories were playing in his head over and over and won't stop repeating. Nate blinked at Mitchie who was looking back at him with so much hope in her eyes.

"What?" He chocked out.

* * *

**A/N: Wonder how Nate will respond? Will he just simply tell Mitchie that he loves her back but be completely lying through his teeth or will he tell her the truth and completely shatter her heart? You just have to wait until the next time I update. ;)**

**Please read and review. It makes us feel as if people actually want us, writers, to keep on writing their stories. It makes us better writers. :D**


	3. One Nate Equals Two Jealous Girls

**A/N: And here we have a surprisingly fast update by me! I was really bored so I decided to update this. Get ready for some jealousy - hot intense jealousy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Shane Grey, Mitchie Torres, Nate, Alex Russo, or anything else but the plot. Trust me, if I owned them then Disney would have a new meaning and their G rated stuff would plunge all the way up to MA.**

**Chapter Two: One Nate Equals Two Girls Jealous**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Your thoughts count!**

* * *

Mitchie smiled at Nate, innocently batting her eyes. Nate blinked at her, wishing that Mitchie didn't just tell him that she loves him. Nate scratched his head and looked at his food. Mitchie raised an eyebrow, getting worried about Nate's actions and silence.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked. Nate didn't respond. Mitchie sighed. "O, I get it. You don't love me back." She said, her voice cracking a little. It pained Nate to hear her say that and it pained him even more to hear the sadness in her voice.

"I never said that." Nate quickly said. Mitchie's eyes lit up and she looked at Nate. "I um, just need time. That's all." Nate took Mitchie's hand. "I really like you, Mitchie." He kissed her hand and Mitchie blushed and laughed. Nate always knew how to make her feel better.

"O, Nate." Mitchie sighed, happily. She had that wonderful feeling of love inside of her again. Nate smiled at her._ O god, no._ Nate thought. Outside he was smiling, in the inside he was screaming his head off. He felt so guilty for not loving Mitchie back. He knew that couldn't possibly love her back, he doesn't even know if he could learn. All he knows is that Mitchie loves him so much, and he can't return the feelings.

Nate and Mitchie excited the restaurant and entered his car. Nate drove back to her house, silently and worriedly, thinking about the three words Mitchie told him earlier. Mitchie didn't notice Nate's quietness and merely listened to the radio while singing along in her head.

Nate stopped in front of Mitchie's house and saw that Shane's lights were off. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. _Sometimes he's lucky. He has the ability to crush a girl's heart without feeling guilty about it. Plus his girls actually want to have sex with him. _Another flaw of Mitchie Nate noticed was that she feared sex the most. Nate completely understood since he was a gentleman, but sometimes he wished that Mitchie wasn't afraid of a little intercourse.

"Bye Nate." Mitchie said, kissing his lips. Nate smiled and kissed her back, deepening her kiss. Mitchie pulled away and laughed. "Bye Nate." she repeated, blushing. Nate smiled back at her.

"Bye, Mitchie. Good night." He said. Mitchie blew him an air kiss and walked into her house. Mitchie smiled, feeling giddy as she walked into her house. She sighed in content, not even bothering to complain that another girl was moaning Shane's name in the house again.

Nate sighed and drove home. He drove past Alex's house. He tried to ignore it, but Nate sneaked a peek. He saw that Alex was sitting on the front porch steps, drinking out of a bottle. Her parents' cars weren't at the driveway and she was obviously home alone. Nate looked at her, feeling sorry.

Alex stared at the car driving slowly. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What the hell do you want?!" She yelled. "Leave me alone you crazy stalker!" Nate rolled his eyes and drove away. "Mother effing lunatic." She murmured.

Alex looked up and looked at her security cameras. _Well I still need to thank the guy who helped me. _She thought. Alex walked back into her house into the security room to see if the cameras caught sight of who dropped her home. She rewind the tape to a couple of hours ago. Alex widened her eyes when she saw who it was. _Nate Gold?!_ She screamed in her mind.

"O my god. That's the same car I yelled at. O my god." Alex groaned. She rubbed her head and took a large gulp of her liquor. "Great, now he's not going to talk to me at school and I can't thank him. Fabulous."

Alex replayed the tape. She watched as Nate carried her into her house and laid her gently on the couch. A smile escaped onto Alex's face. Nate didn't even try to kiss her. She felt something fluttering in her stomach and she started twirling her hair. Then Alex just noticed what she was doing. She stopped and left the security room.

"I think I need to stop drinking." She murmured.

oOo

Mitchie hated the fact that her room is right next to Shane's. It's 2:00 am and he still isn't done with that girl. Mitchie groaned as she heard the girl moan and yell. She marched up to his room and banged on the door.

"Shane! It's 2:00 in the morning! For God's sake, please take that girl home or shut up!" She yelled. She heard muffled noises and Shane opened the door a little. He was naked but his bottom half was covered with bed sheets. Mitchie stared at his perfect chest but quickly looked up onto his face.

"Mitchie just go to sleep." Shane said. He stared at her body. She was wearing a thin tank top and boy shorts. He could see her nipples through the tank top. Shane felt as if an erection was coming soon. He felt the biggest urge to grab her and start having a threesome. Shane reluctantly fought that urge and glared at her.

"How could I go to sleep with that girl screaming the whole damn time?!" Her eyes wandered back onto Shane's chest but she had enough self control to continue staring angrily at her stepbrother's face. Mitchie sighed and folded her arms across her breasts. She always had a hard time staying mad. "I'm sorry, Shane. It's just you know me when I don't get much sleep. Can you please tone it down?"

"I'll try but no promises."

"Thanks. Night." Mitchie quickly hugged him. Shane felt as if he was going to melt as Mitchie pressed her body against his. Mitchie released and walked back into her room.

Shane smiled. What he loved most about Mitchie was her personality. Of course she had an amazing body, but Shane had always loved her personality whether they hated each other at the moment or not. Shane walked back into the room and looked at the other girl.

"Now where were we?" He asked, smiling his signature seductive smile.

Soon Mitchie drifted off to sleep, smiling about Nate. _Time is all that he needs. He'll love me. I mean if he didn't love me then what's the point of us dating? Nate just needs time to learn how to love me. That's all…_She thought.

oOo

On Monday morning, Alex rushed out of the house in her uniform and her hair perfectly in place. Her heels clacked on her way to her car. Alex quickly started it and drove to school quickly. She needed to talk to Nate.

Alex parked her car in the front of school and saw Nate's car already parked in the lot. She smiled, feeling that fluttery feeling again. Alex frowned, hating the flutters. _What the hell is wrong with my stomach?!_ She screamed inside of her head. Alex walked inside of school and looked for Nate.

Everywhere she went, boys would try to look up her skirt, wolf call, or grab her butt. Alex plainly ignored them, looking for Nate. She turned into one hall she barely passed by. There she saw Nate at his locker, getting his books. Alex smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi, Nate." Alex said, happily. Nate looked at her weirdly. It wasn't everyday that the school's skank who's never talked to you before comes up to you to greet you.

"Uh, hi Alex?" He said. "Umm, do you need anything?"

"I just wanna say thanks."

"Why?"

"For dropping me home when I was past out in the streets." Alex said, embarrassed. She giggled a little. "O and sorry if I said anything weird when I was drunk. Little habit." She giggled again. _O my god. Since when do I giggle? Since when do I sound stupid in front of a boy?!_ She thought angrily.

"Yeah. You're welcome…I guess." Nate said, only paying half attention to her. He really wanted her to leave. Alex played around with the hem of her shirt, feeling nervous. She never really felt this way towards a guy.

"Well can I ask you something?" She asked, trying to get her flirt on. Nate looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Alex opened her mouth but Mitchie came by.

"Natey!" She squealed. Alex raised her eyebrows. _Natey?!_ Mitchie hugged Nate's stomach and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Nate!" she said. Mitchie looked at Alex. "Hey Alex." She said, smiling.

"Hi Mitchie." Alex murmured, glaring at her.

"You know her?" Nate asked, surprised. "I mean, really know her?" Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, she's one of Shane's friends." _Except she doesn't scream his name every effing second during 2:00 in the morning._ Mitchie thought. "So what brings you here, Alex?" Alex blinked at Mitchie feeling pure embarrassment and hatred.

"Uh, wait, are you guys dating?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie said, smiling. "Why?" Alex blinked again. _O god. I need to go to a bar._ She thought. Alex shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. Catch ya later guys." She said. Alex turned around and frowned. She folded her arms across her chest and walked angrily away towards her locker. She couldn't believe she was about to ask Nate out. _He has a fucking girlfriend! GODDAMNIT!_

Alex passed by Shane who was flirting with a girl. She grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into a empty hallway. "What the hell, Alex?!" Shane yelled. Alex pushed Shane onto the lockers, angrily. "Okay what's up with the anger issues?"

"I am so mad!" Alex screamed. Shane put his hands in his pockets and looked at his friend, bored. He really wanted to go back near his lockers, flirting with a girl he doesn't even know.

"And your point?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that your sister is dating Nate Gold?!" Shane shrugged.

"It's none of your business. Plus I wouldn't think you would care." He smirked. "Why, is a certain Alex crushing on a certain Nate Gold?" Alex glared at Shane with intense fire in her eyes. She balled up her hands into fists, angrily. So much emotion was boiling up inside her. Or was it just plain jealousy?

"No! Not crushing…but wanting."

"So? It never stopped you before. Just go fuck the guy." Shane said.

"He has a girlfriend who happens to be Mitchie, dickhead!"

"You've seduced plenty of guys who had girlfriends, Alex. I don't think this will be much of a challenge for you."

"Yeah but Mitchie's my friend and your sister! God!"

"Mitchie's your friend? I never knew that."

"Well…sorta kinda. But I just can't do that!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that you don't want to try out for Nate because of Mitchie or because you're too scared too?"

"Excuse me? Me, scared? I don't think so. I can get any guy I want whether any day, any time, at any place! I never get lose without a fight!"

"Then just go fuck Nate so we could get this over with!"

"No! He's not like every other guy. See, I can do whatever I want to do with you because you're this huge pervert who needs to go to a Sexaholic Anonymous convention." Shane rolled his eyes and folded his arms. That hasn't been the first time he's heard that.

"Aw, how touching. I'm so glad to have a friend like you, Alex." Shane said, sarcastically. Alex rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismay. "Wait, so you're telling me that you're scared that you'll get turned down by Nate because the word sex isn't anywhere in his brain?"

"No!" Alex lied.

"Look, if you're too scared that you'll get turned down by Nate then just go find another guy to screw with! God!" Alex took a deep breath. She looked down and seemed as if she was close to tears. She even felt as if she was close to tears. "O god. Please don't tell me that you're crying. You know me with girls and tears."

"No!" Alex lied again. Shane rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Alex's waist and kissed her cheek. Alex looked up at him and kissed his lips. Soon the two were having their usual make out session.

Nate walked down the hall and found Alex Russo and Shane Grey having dry sex near the lockers. He rolled his eyes and walked the other direction. _Yeah, Shane's 'friend'. More like one of Shane's sluts. God he's the horniest man alive. Poor Mitchie. She has to live with a manwhore like that everyday. I don't think I could of survived that for ten years._ He thought.

Alex pushed Shane away. "Thanks. I'll see you later, maybe." She winked, wiping her tears away.

"Anything for my best friend." Shane said. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. Shane watched her walk away. Her perfectly shaped hips moved from side to side as she walked. He let out a low whistle and walked away.

Alex opened her bag, looking for her cell phone. She instantly bumped into someone. "O my gosh, I'm so sorry." She heard the victim say. Alex looked at who it was and saw that it was Mitchie.

"O no. It's okay. I wasn't looking." Alex murmured. She felt a very peculiar feeling at the moment. A feeling where she wanted to hate Mitchie so, _so_ much but she just couldn't. Hating Mitchie is like hating the cutest and most innocent kitten you've ever seen. Mitchie was just too nice, and not the annoying type of nice, but the actual nice. She was just so outgoing and down to earth for Alex or anyone else to hate her. Alex hated the fact that she couldn't hate Mitchie.

"So what were you and Nate talking about?" Mitchie asked, casually handing Alex her items that fell out of her bag. Alex raised an eyebrow, smiling. Who said that she should be the only jealous girl?

"Why?" She asked, getting her things. Mitchie shrugged.

"No reason." She said.

"O well we were just talking about stuff. Nothing important." The bell rang. "Bye Mitchie. Tell Nate that I said hi." Alex said, winking and walking away. She smiled, satisfied, as she walked into her next class. Mitchie watched her walk away, confused.

oOo

It was lunch period. Mitchie sat next to Nate. He was quickly flipping through his notebook, realizing that he didn't study for a test that was next period. He didn't even touch his food yet.

"Hey, Nate." Mitchie said. She took off her school sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What cha doing?"

"Studying." Nate said quickly. "If I fail this test my dad is going to send me out to public school." Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"That's sort of hypocritical. You're always the one saying how spoiled all the kids here are. Being afraid of public school is not only pathetic but shallow." She said. Nate ignored her, trying his best to continue studying.

"Yeah but my dad is threatening to send me into those bad public schools where they don't even have a freaking cafeteria! You have to eat outside at aluminum lunch tables, where the yellow grass is!" Mitchie rolled her eyes. "And he's not kidding! I researched it!"

"Nate, relax. You'll do fine on the test. What you really need to do is eat or else you'll forget the crappy notes you just skimmed." Mitchie said. "Here," and she fed Nate a spoon of pudding. Nate laughed.

"Thanks, Mitchie." He said, kissing her cheek. Mitchie smiled.

"I'm always here to help." She said, grinning. "I just love you too much." Nate pretended that she didn't say anything and continued flipping through his notes. Mitchie sighed and started eating her lunch. "Hey Nate, since when are you and Alex Russo friends?" Nate started laughing.

"Friends? You've got to be kidding me. I rather kiss a man before I become friends with that slut."

"Nate! That's so mean and sexist! You can't just go around the place calling girls sluts! Just because she's not a virgin doesn't mean that she's a slut!" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but if she's having dry sex with Shane Grey, it automatically makes her a slut." Mitchie opened her mouth to protest but she closed it. She couldn't argue with that. "Why the sudden change of topic, anyways?" Mitchie just shrugged. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous. Nate nodded his head and continued looking through his notes, trying to read his messy handwriting.

Alex sighed as she watched Mitchie in envy. _I should be the one feeding Nate like that._ She thought. Alex blinked. _Whoa, what the hell? You did not just think that? Okay Alex. All you need is some time alone with a perv. _

Shane sat next to Alex once he saw her eyeing Mitchie and Nate. "Yeah, you're definitely not jealous." He said, eating a fry. Alex rolled her eyes. _Speaking of perv._ She thought.

"Go suck a dick, Shane. I'm busy."

"O and this is what I get from comforting you earlier? Getting dissed by my own friend? How harsh, Alex." Shane joked. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Shane's forehead.

"All better?"

"Why don't you kiss me somewhere else and we'll make it a deal?" Alex rolled her eyes again. "I'm just kidding, Alex. You suck at blowjobs." Alex smacked his arm. "Ow! Kidding again!"

"I hate you so much, Shane." She said, stabbing her salad. "And I hate this salad! Give me that!" She took Shane's fries. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"So you're taking your jealousy on Nate and Mitchie by taking my fries. What did I do to you?" Alex ignored Shane and watched Mitchie and Nate. She popped a fry into her mouth and looked at them with jealousy taking over every inch of her body.

Mitchie fed Nate another spoonful of pudding. Nate laughed again and kissed her lips. Soon their simple kiss heated up and became a public make out session. Alex pounded her hand on the table and screamed. Nate and Mitchie stopped and looked at her. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. Alex didn't care. She was used to all the bad attention anyways. She marched up and walked away to the bathroom angrily.

Shane snickered and took his French fries back. "Most exciting lunch period ever." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.**

**Now time for the preview for the next chapters:**

_"Nate you're failing math." Mr. Gold yells. "I'm not kidding about when I said that I will transfer you to a public school. You better get your grades up because it's not worth it to pay thirty thousand dollards a year!"_

_--_

_"Alex, you're smart?" Nate asked._

_"Uh, I guess?" Alex said. Nate searched through her tests. All of them were perfect scores._

_"Can you...tutor me in math?" He asks. _

_--_

_And the space between Nate and Alex closes..._


	4. Are You Shane's Girlfriend?

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year's Day! It's 2009! Yay! So I decided to post a new chapter. I would of done one yesterday - you know, as for my last chapter of 2008 - but I was too busy watching the countdown. Haha. I guess I got carried away or something like that. **

**O and thank you to ilovejoe15 for telling me that I needed more SMITCHIE goodness. I tried my very best to put more Shane/Mitchie love in this chapter and tried to tone down the NALEX stuff. The next chapters will have both mutually though.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Remeber to review! Like I said, your thoughts count!**

**Chapter Three: Are You Shane's Girlfriend?**

* * *

Mitchie looked at Nate with a worried look on her face. "Do you think she's okay? She looked really mad." Mitchie said. Nate held onto her hand and squeezed it tightly. He kissed her neck, seductively.

"She's fine. Let's continue." he said. Mitchie laughed and pushed him away. Nate smirked at her and continued looking through his notes as Mitchie began to feed him pudding once again.

Shane glared at the couple and shook his head. He sighed and followed Alex outside of the cafeteria. He found her sitting in front of the girls' bathroom, eating a pint of rocky road ice cream. Shane sighed, knowing that she felt depressed. Alex always ate a bunch of unhealthy junk food when she's sad. He sat next to her, not caring how she managed to get a pint of ice cream.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. Alex nodded her head, taking a large spoon full of ice cream. "Don't lie, Alex. You and I both know that you're jealous."

"You have no proof what-so-ever!" Alex said with her mouth full. She stabbed her ice cream and started mixing it.

"It's okay to be jealous." Shane said, putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. He pulled her into a hug. Alex rolled her eyes. _If I wasn't so sure I bet you're jealous of Mitchie._ She thought, angrily. Alex is not stupid. She sees the way her perverted friend looks at his stepsister, but she never really thought about it. Mitchie _is_ Shane's stepsister and that can't ever change, so the subject never really crossed her mind.

"Shane, I'm gonna go. Just leave me alone and make yourself useful by screwing your mind off with a prostitute. I bet you'll enjoy that." Alex said, walking out of the campus. Shane shrugged and walked back into the cafeteria. _Heck, she knows me too well._ He thought.

Shane walked in, looking at Mitchie and Nate. She was sitting on his lap while quizzing him on the upcoming test. Shane cringed and marched back to his lunch table to finish his fries. He glared at Mitchie and Nate but tried not to make it obvious, unlike Alex.

Mitchie gave Nate a kiss every time he got an answer right. _Thank god Nate's an idiot._ Shane thought. He grimaced as he watched Mitchie kiss his lips. _That should totally be me right there…wait…did I just think that?_ He shook his head and took a large gulp of his soda. _So this is how Alex feels. It feels like shit mixed with more shit. Jealousy is a bitch._

Then the bell rang. Shane smiled, knowing that his next class was with Mitchie. He never really acknowledged his stepsister during school hours or outside of public, but today he felt as if he had a change of heart.

Shane walked up to Mitchie and grinned his famous sexy, seductive smile. "Hey Mitchie. Can I walk with you to class?" He asked. Mitchie blinked at him confused, Nate did as well. Hearing Shane Grey say that to her was like hearing him say 'I don't like girls anymore'.

"Uh, yeah…sure?" Mitchie said. She turned to Nate and quickly kissed him. "Bye Natey. Good luck on your math test! You'll do fine." Nate sighed.

"If you say so." Nate walked away, leaving Shane and Mitchie in the cafeteria. Shane held his arm out for Mitchie to link with.

"Come on, fifth period is calling us." He said with a smirk. Mitchie smiled. She looped her arm around his and they walked to their next class. As they walked people stared at them and started whispering. Mitchie started getting worried. Shane noticed and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"People are getting the wrong idea. I think that they think that we're dating." Mitchie said, looking at the people who are whispering and pointing at them. Shane scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, they know that we're related, Mitchie. Relax. This is just a brother-sister thing. And if they don't know that, then they're mentally retarded, idiotic, morons." Mitchie laughed and hit his arm.

"God, Shane. You're so mean!" Shane laughed.

"Eh, call me want you want. I'm still the Shane Grey."

"Self centered much?"

"I am what I am and what you see is what you get." Mitchie laughed again as they walked into their class. She smiled at Shane and sat in her assigned seat. Shane smiled at her and sat down in his seat.

Mitchie smiled as she took out her stuff. She hasn't gotten along with Shane that well ever since they were thirteen. Once they reached eighth grade, it was like they completely drifted apart and acted as if they don't even know each other. She was really surprised when Shane asked her if he could walk with her to class. Shane never talked to her unless he had to.

Mitchie sighed, happy. _That's my brother that I know and love._ She thought. Too bad that it's not the same love Shane feels for her.

oOo

Nate sat in his seat, scared. He tapped his pencil nervously as he tried to remember what he just studied. _Come on! Dad is gonna kill me if I fail this test! Come on, I can do this. It's just factorial equations…or what if it was another type of equation?! O god, o god, o god! I'm in deep crap!_

Nate felt as if the world ended once his teacher passed his test out. He looked at the paper and completely blanked out. He even forgot how to spell his own name! Nate sighed and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself. He knew for sure that he was going to fail this test.

The door swung open and Alex Russo came in. She was eating cheese fries in a cup. "Sorry, I'm late." She said. Everyone looked up at her then quickly looked down at their tests. Nate sighed. _At least I won't have the lowest score here._ He thought.

Alex took her seat in front of Nate and finished eating her fries. She took her mechanical pencil out and started the test. Nate watched her hands move quickly as she zoomed through the test. He looked at her, amazed. He never really noticed how fast she was. Alex didn't even stop! _What the fuck?_ He thought, surprised.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex got up and handed her test to the teacher. She sat back down and started reading a magazine. _Holy shit._ Nate thought. He looked down at his paper. He only wrote his name, not even sure if he spelled it correctly. Nate sighed as he wrote random answers down, praying that he at least got one of them correct.

Thirty minutes passed and the bell rang. Nate still wasn't done with his test. He groaned, cursing himself again. He reluctantly handed his teacher his obviously failed test and trudged out of the classroom.

Nate un-tucked his shirt and took his sweatshirt off. He wished he could take off his belt but that would be against the school's uniform rules. He hated the uniform. What guy in his right mind would want to wear a long sleeved button up white t-shirt that has to be tucked into khaki pants with a black belt around it and a blue and gray plaid sweater vest with a matching darker blue sweatshirt with the school's logo on it? No guy in this school does.

Alex brushed past Nate, trying her best not to look back at him. But she failed. Alex looked back and saw Nate's worried and crushed expression. She sighed and quickly walked away. She frowned, thinking about Nate's face. She froze and blinked. _Why do I care? All I want to do is sleep with him? Come on, get a grip of yourself. _She thought, walking towards her next class.

She passed by Shane and Mitchie's class. Alex raised an eyebrow as she saw them laughing and talking to each other. _What the hell? Since when does Shane talk to Mitchie in public?_ She thought. _What the hell is wrong with the universe today?_ Alex quickly walked away and made sure not to stop.

Shane placed his hand on the wall as he leaned on it. Mitchie was right under him. "That was an interesting class." he said, smiling. Mitchie laughed. Like before, people continued to stare at them. Shane did look like he was flirting or asking Mitchie out.

"Yeah, social studies is so fun." She said, sarcastically. "See you at home, Shane." With that, Mitchie walked away from a smiling Shane. No girl really walked away when he was getting his mojo on. Shane sighed, still smiling. _Even if you're my stepsister…you are so not like any other girl._ He thought. Nate walked passed by him, looking depressed.

Shane frowned and leaned his back on the wall. _Why? Why does she love him? Why not me? I blame my parents for hooking up before us._ He thought, miserably. Shane sighed again. He has made his decision. Whether he liked it or not, he has officially fell for his very own stepsister.

oOo

School ended and Nate drove home, worried. His dad was always strict about grades and always checked his on the school's website everyday. Knowing that his teacher corrects his students' test very quickly, Nate's math test will be up on the site today.

"I'm in deep fucking shit." He murmured as he stopped in front of his gate. The doors automatically opened and Nate drove around the circle pathway. He parked his car in the expensive car-filled garage and locked it. Nate took his backpack and made his way into his house.

When he entered, he saw his parents staring at him with angry eyes. _O God, take me now._ He begged. Nate looked down as his parents glared at him. He heard his dad and mom sigh with lots of disappointment.

"Nathaniel Jacob Gold. We are so disappointed in you." His mom, Natalie, said. Nate sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He said.

"Nathaniel, you are failing math!" His dad, Donavon, yelled. "I'm not kidding when I said that I'll transfer you to a public school! You better get your grades up because it's not worth it to pay thirty thousand dollars a year!"

"Dad, I promise I will get my grades up." Nate said, sincerely.

"O, you better! Now get upstairs into your room and start doing your homework!" Nate fought the urge to roll his eyes and obeyed his dad. He walked up the stairs, thinking that he should get a tutor and soon.

oOo

Mitchie sat in the kitchen. She was doing her homework as she ate a cup of fruit with whip cream on the top for the past two hours. She rubbed her eyes, tired. She honestly hated doing homework, then again what seventeen year old doesn't?

Shane walked in through the back door from the kitchen. "Hey," she yawned. Shane smiled at her and was followed by another girl. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she saw Shane's next victim. She was those usual, random sluts he would always bring home.

"Hey," Shane said, winking at his stepsister as he walked out of the kitchen. Mitchie smiled at him and continued doing her homework. Shane's girl looked at him weirdly. Shane returned her look with a confused expression. "What?"

"You are so weird but kind of lucky." she said.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe your girlfriend lets you sleep with other girls. You must be very lucky." Shane started choking on his spit, then began laughing his head off. "What?" He put his hands on the girl's arm.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my stepsister." The girl raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You don't treat her like she's your stepsister. You must be the biggest flirt and manwhore to even try to score with your own family."

"Score with my own family? What the hell? No way. My sister and I are just like that."

"If you say so…" the girl said, walking up the stairs into Shane's room, still wearing the smirk. Shane rolled his eyes and followed the girl upstairs. _Me hitting on my stepsister. That's lame, pathetic, and wrong. Just plain wrong…_Shane thought.

Mitchie put the headphones from her iPod onto her ears, not wanting to hear how Shane and that girl will do today. She tapped her pencil, looking at her homework. Her mind was on someone else though, two someones to be specific. Nate and Alex.

_Alex acts like they're friends…Nate says that they're not. What is going on with those two? Are they actually friends? No, Nate says that he rather kiss a boy before he becomes friends with Alex. Ew. But Alex treats Nate like she's known him for the longest time. So are they acquaintances? Nate acts like he hates her. Alex on the other hand…doesn't. _Mitchie shook her head. _Come on, you've got lots of homework to do._ She mentally told herself.

Shane kissed the girl with force as his hands ran down her skinny small leg. The girl moaned, pulling Shane even more. Shane smiled as the girl started unbuttoning his button down shirt. He didn't even notice that his sweater vest and sweatshirt were already gone. _Today is going to go fast._ He thought.

Shane pushed the girl onto his bed, roughly. He smirked his famous smile at her. "Do you think you're girlfriend will let you do this?" she asked, sort of worried. Shane groaned and rolled his eyes. His smile instantly disappeared

"You have got to be kidding me! She is not my girlfriend, goddamnit!" The girl put her hands up in defense. "I thought we already established that!"

"Yeah but I'm still not believing it. Shane, I'm not an idiot."

"What's your name?"

"Holly."

"Yeah, Holly, you may not be an idiot, but you're blind! She's. My. Stepsister!" Shane yelled. "God!" Holly rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shane's stomach. She kissed his neck and played with his member. Shane groaned, not wanting to give in.

"Sorry. Why don't you punish me?" She asked, seductively. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my punishments I have in my mind for you are illegal." Shane murmured as Holly squeezed his hard member. Shane couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and continued where they left off.

Mitchie widened her eyes as she heard Holly moan loudly. It was even louder then the highest volume on her iPod. "O my god. Do you just enjoy thrusting yourself like a wild boar into girls, Shane?!" she whisper-screamed. "God!"

Mitchie grabbed her homework, frustrated and walked outside of their house to finish it all in a quiet library where sex wasn't going on. _At least I'll have some peace and quiet and no images of Shane and that girl. Ugh. Ew, that is just so gross!_ Mitchie grimaced as a picture of what Shane and Holly could have been doing entered her mind. _O god. Don't be a perverted girl, Mitchie. Ugh. Shane has corrupted your mind._

oOo

Nate told his parents that he'll be studying at the library. His parents, not trusting him, drove him to the library and told him that they'll be picking him up in three hours. Nate rolled his eyes at his parents. He walked into the library and saw someone he thought he would never see in a library.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Nate asked. _Shouldn't you be out in a mini skirt and a bra, screwing with some egghead?_ He thought. Alex looked up at Nate and smiled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? My homework, duh." She said, playfully before looking back down at her homework. Nate sat next to her and saw that she's practically done. "I'm almost finished though. I have better things to do." _If sex is what you call 'better things to do' then okay. _Nate thought.

"So did you just rush over this stuff?"

"Nah. I actually took the time to do it, Nate." Alex smirked at him. Nate blushed. _Why the hell am I blushing?! Stop it!_ Nate mentally yelled at himself. Alex clicked her pen. "Done." She said. Alex stood up and started packing her own stuff in. Nate looked at her, completely shocked. He never expected Alex Russo to be _smart._ As Alex packed, Nate looked through her tests.

"Alex, you're smart?" Nate asked, absolutely bewildered. Alex smiled a little and shrugged.

"Uh, I guess." Nate searched through her papers. They were all perfect scores. Her lowest out of them was a 93 percent. His eyes widened, still feeling as if this was just a dream. It just couldn't be possibly that slutty whore Alex was an A student. Alex took her papers back and blushed. She really didn't like people knowing that she was smart. Alex zipped up her backpack.

"Can you tutor me in math?" Nate blurted out. He suddenly had the biggest urge to slap himself. Alex blinked at Nate and smiled even more.

"Sure." she said. "But not today. I have plans. Tomorrow after school at my house seems fine." She made sure to play it coolly. She did not want to experience again what happened when she first talked to him by the lockers. She made herself looked like an idiot and did not want to repeat that.

"Yeah, okay." Nate said.

"You know where I live, right?" Nate nodded his head. Alex smiled at him again. "Okay, see you tomorrow then." Nate gave her a small smile then Alex left feeling the flutters again.

When she exited the library, Nate banged his head on the table. _O shit. O shit. O living shit. Why? Why couldn't you just asked Mitchie to tutor you? Why, Nate? Why must you be so freaking stupid?! O great, now I have to go over to her house and study. Just freaking great._

Just then, Mitchie walked in. Nate's mood lightened up as he waved at his girlfriend. Mitchie smiled and waved back at him. She quickly walked over to him and sat down. She kissed his cheek and looked at what he was doing.

"Nate, it's 5:15 and you haven't even started your homework yet? I am so disappointed." Mitchie joked. Nate rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Mitchie laughed as Nate kissed her neck. She pushed him away. "Nate, we're in public and in a library!" she whispered.

Nate laughed and pulled away. Then they saw people from their school walk by them, whispering at each other. Nate ignored them, but Mitchie looked at them, attentively. She raised an eyebrow as they pointed at her and Nate.

One of the girls bravely walked over to them. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. Mitchie rolled her eyes. _What a wannabe._ She thought. The girl didn't seem to notice though.

"Are you Shane's girlfriend?" she asked. Mitchie's eyes widened as Nate stopped breathing. The girl looked at the two weirdly.

"What?! No! I'm his sister!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Why would you ever get an idea like that?!" The girl smirked and shrugged while her friends rolled their eyes and smiled. She walked away towards her friends and started whispering to them again.

Mitchie looked at Nate, he was coughing and gasping for air. "O god, wow." he managed to say.

"Yeah I know. Pfft, me dating Shane? Talk about impossible." Mitchie scoffed.

"Yeah, you're all mine and I'm all yours." Nate said, smiling at her and kissing her lips.

Mitchie's all Nate's and Nate is all Mitchie's. For now...

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! O and did you guys watch the Jonas Brothers' performance on Time Square? Awesomely amazing right? I didn't watch the whole thing so I had to catch it up on Youtube. Hey did Demi or Taylor perform? All five of them were talking to Ryan Seacrest. If they did then I can't believe that I missed it!**

**Okay enough of my questions. Here's your preview:**

_"O come on, Nate. Don't be a fagget." Shane said._

_"Who the hell are you calling a fagget?! You're the one who spends forty-five minutes in the bathroom doing your fucking hair!" Nate yelled._

_"See, this completely explains that you will never get laid on. And if you do, it'll obvoiusly not be Mitchie."_

_"O I bet I can!" Shane raised an eyebrow. "But I won't because I'm not a horny guy like you."_

_--_

_"Why would you say that to Nate?!" Mitchie screamed._

_"Mitchie-" Shane said._

_"I hate you, Shane!" Shane glared at Mitchie. He grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to his room. "Shane, stop! You're hurting me!" He roughly pushed her onto his bed and stared at her with his dark, cold eyes. "Shane?"_

_--_

_"I heard that you haven't had sex yet." Alex laughed._

_"You're supposed to be tutoring me, not making fun of me." Nate mumbled. Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and leaned down near his ear._

_"It's okay. That's why I'm here to teach."_


	5. Teach Me

**A/N: I was bored again. Go figure. I won't be updating in a while though because I need to start on my book report due in three days. (I haven't started FYI) Have you guys ever wondered if the actors/singers who played the characters we manipulate on FF would ever come across this site? Thinking about it makes me sorta nervous because they would probably get sort of mad...or they would laugh. Who knows? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. **

**Chapter Four: Teach Me**

* * *

Jealousy increased as the next day came. Alex and Shane both noticed that Nate and Mitchie started getting more lovey dovey then their usual. Alex frowned and felt like she was going to cry while Shane grimaced and felt as if he was going to puke. It pained the two so much to see how much the people they desire to not feel the same way about them. It pained them so, so much.

Other reminders kept them happy though. The fact that Alex was going to tutor Nate made her smile and caused the great but annoying fluttering feeling in her stomach. Also how Shane sees Mitchie everyday always - no doubt about it - keeps him living life without too much trouble.

Alex walked up to Shane and kissed his cheek. Shane smiled at her with an eyebrow raised. "Someone's sort of happy today. You've been looking so down this all this morning." Shane said. Alex sighed.

"It's almost after school." She said with her hand on her chest.

"Yeah I think everyone's excited about that." Shane laughed.

"That's not what I meant though. I'm tutoring Nate!" Shane gave Alex a weird look.

"You know he's dating Mitchie, right? You can't touch him."

"O, I can do whatever I want." Alex said, waving her hand as if she was saying, 'Duh'. Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. Alex frowned and glared at him.

"Pfft, like he'll let you do whatever you want. This is Nate Gold we're talking about. Mr. I Respect Girls and I Don't Want To Have Sex Until I'm Married." Shane scoffed. "The guy is practically a fag." Alex smacked his arm.

"Is not! God, Shane! Way to ruin my happiness!" She said, storming off.

"What are friends for?" He yelled, smiling at Alex's frustrations as Alex rushed away.

Shane smirked and walked down the hall. Then he saw Nate, talking to his friends. Shane rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, but that didn't work out too well. He glared at Nate and Nate glared right back at him. Everyone could feel the intense hate between the two boys.

"What?" Nate asked, not politely but not rudely. He didn't want to start another fight with Shane Grey. Shane on the other hand, could care less if they got in trouble for causing another ruckus. They always do.

Shane saw Mitchie walking towards their direction with a puzzled expression on her face. Shane sighed, knowing that Mitchie would get mad at him if he and Nate started yelling at each other. Shane quickly glared at Nate then walked away into another direction.

Mitchie quickened her pace and walked up to her boyfriend. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. Nate glared at the floor and sighed. He looked up at Mitchie with bright eyes and a smile.

"Hey." He lamely said.

"Aw, what's wrong, Natey?" Mitchie asked. Nate shook his head. _It's nothing. It's just that your stepbrother is a total jackass son of a bitch who should really go to hell. But what's new? _Nate thought, angrily.

"Nothing." Nate murmured.

"Nate, don't say that it's nothing because I know that it's-" Nate cut her off by kissing her. Mitchie instantly stopped ranting and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. Nate pulled away and laughed. Mitchie smiled at him. "You so did that on purpose."

"I'm not denying it." Nate said, smiling sheepishly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and linked her arm around his and the two walked to class. She sighed and smiled. Just another day with her and her perfect boyfriend.

The couple past by Shane and his friends. Shane pretended to be listening to his friends banter about getting on with hot college girls as he watched Mitchie and Nate walk by, acting lovey dovey again. Shane grimaced as he saw Nate pulling Mitchie closer. _His _Mitchie.

"Guys, I'll catch you later." Shane mumbled to his friends and started looking for Alex. He really needed to go for another round to get his mind off of Mitchie. Shane found Alex at her lockers, while flirting with six different guys at the same time.

Shane pulled Alex away into the empty auditorium. "Okay, someone must be either really turned on or pissed for wanting to have sex with me this badly during school hours." Alex laughed. Shane rolled his eyes and laid Alex down on the soft seats. He quickly got on top of her.

"I really need this right now." Shane said, massaging her legs. Alex folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, why are you mad?"

"Me, mad? Pfft. What, is it wrong to have sex with my best friend?" Shane asked, innocently as he lean down her neck and started biting on her skin. Alex pushed Shane away.

"As much as I want to get nailed by you again, I know you better than you think. You hate having sex at school…with me at least. You know I complain about getting caught too much. And the only time you really want to have sex during school hours is when something is wrong. So spill."

Shane groaned. He knew that Alex has cornered him there. But what could her tell her? 'O I'm in love with my stepsister but she's madly in love with Nate Asshole Gold.' He couldn't admit that he's actually fallen in love, especially if the girl is his own stepsister. It's just completely impossible for Shane Grey.

Shane sighed. "Look, I'm just feeling really mad today and I need to shake this feeling off. So please for just five minutes, can we do this?"

"You're jealous too, aren't you?" Alex said, smirking.

"What? Me? Jealous? Hell no." Shane stuttered. Alex rolled her eyes and stroked her fingers through Shane's obviously straightened hair. (She could smell the burning rubber in his bouncy and shiny strands.)

"Yeah. Like you said Shane, it's okay to be jealous."

"For people like you it is! Not for people like me!"

"Ha, so you admit that you're jealous?" Shane frowned and mentally slapped himself. He kept quiet, not answering Alex. Alex smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Is it a certain Mitchie Torres?"

"What the fuck? No way in this lifetime!" Shane scoffed, absolutely lying through his teeth. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Shane off of her. Alex fixed her clothes and her hair then smirked at Shane.

"Whatever you say, Shane." she said, coolly. Alex walked out of the auditorium. Shane sighed, frustrated. _Great. She knows. Well she thinks she knows. I have to throw her off. Alex can't know how I feel about Mitchie. No one can._ Shane thought.

oOo

Shane groaned as he entered the science room. This was second to last period and he really needed to get out. He wanted to go home (not actually bring a girl home) and spend time with Mitchie. He would think that he's growing obsessed with her, but he knows that it's not an obsession. It's a deep and forbidden love.

"Okay, I'm going to partner you up for your project." The teacher said. As she read down through her list, Shane played around with his pens. He never really paid much attention in class, but he wasn't an F student. More like a C. "Shane Grey and Nate Gold."

"What?!" Nate and Shane yelled at the same time. They glared at each other then quickly looked back at their teacher. Their teacher raised her eyebrows at them and squinted her eyes, sending both of them icy stares.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

"No." Nate muffled, not wanting any trouble. He was in enough trouble with his failing grade in math.

"No." Shane mumbled, feeling too lazy to tell the truth. The teacher nodded and started explaining the directions. Once she was done, Shane and Nate unwillingly sat next to each other.

"Look, let's just truce for a couple of days until we get over this project. I really need a good grade on this." Nate said, sounding as if he was practically begging. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's not like you fail on every subject, do you?"

"No, science is on the line though. I have a D+." Nate said, disappointed. Shane laughed a little. "Not funny."

"It sorta is. I even have a better grade than that. C-"

"Barely." Nate muttered.

Nate and Shane turned to their assignment and found out that they had to write and orally present a report on things they learned on the past. Shane suggested the human reproduction. Nate gave Shane a weird and disgusted look.

"O, you have got to be kidding me? You want to write and publicly talk about how sex happens? O god, that's gross!" Nate said. _Of course you choose this topic. It's the only thing you know about in science. Hell, you perform this every night._ Nate thought.

"O come on, Nate. Don't be a fagget." Shane said. Nate squinted his eyes at Shane and started glaring at him again. Anger rose up in his body and he wasn't going to bottle it all down like he did before.

"Who the hell are you calling a fagget?! You're the one who spends forty-five minutes in the bathroom doing your fucking hair!" Nate yelled back.

Everyone stared at them. Nate and Shane didn't care though. They didn't care that people will be talking about this later and start bending the truth that comes with it, and they didn't care that their teacher was eyeing them, coldly. All they cared was about winning the tell-off.

"See, this completely explains why you'll never get laid on. And if you do, it'll obviously not be Mitchie." Shane said, smirking and folding his arms. Nate balled his hands into fists. You could see the fire flicking in his eyes.

"O, I bet I can!" Shane raised an eyebrow. Nate took a deep breath and relaxed his hands. "But I won't because I'm not a horny guy like you." Shane's smirk disappeared and he began to glare at Nate too. Soon the boys did nothing but glared at each other while their classmates and teacher just stared at them.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the science lab, quietly and awkwardly, not wanting to encounter a very angry Shane or Nate. Even their teacher was too shocked and sort of scared to speak or punish Shane and Nate for disrupting the class.

Nate walked up to Mitchie and frowned. Mitchie looked at him, worried. "What's wrong with my Natey?" She asked, kissing his nose. Nate sighed. Mitchie hugged his stomach. "What's wrong, Natey?"

"You're brother is one huge jerk."

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"He not only called me a fag, but he made fun of me for not having sex with you." Mitchie widened her eyes and let go of Nate.

"He did what?!" she yelled, loud enough for the whole school to hear her. Nate nodded his head as their schoolmates stared at them. He sighed and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"I'll catch ya later. I gotta go to class." Nate said in a low voice. Mitchie frowned and sighed. She was so going to kill Shane once she got home.

oOo

School finally ended and Alex made sure that she was the first one out of school. She did not want Nate to come by her house with her looking un-presentable. Alex quickly drove home and double checked if her parents were home. She smiled as she found a text message from her mom, Eliza, saying that she and her dad, Conrad, won't be home until tonight at midnight.

Alex walked upstairs to her room to change into her normal clothes. She knew that Nate thought of her as a huge slut so she made sure that she picked clothes that didn't reveal too much. Alex finally picked out a black and gray stripped three-quartered sleeved shirt and denim jeans that ended at her knee. Alex took off her school heels and put flip flops on.

She then smiled as she heard the doorbell. Alex rushed downstairs to get the door. She slowly slowed down her pace as she neared the door. Alex opened the door to see Nate, standing there with an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. Nate sighed. He was wearing a pair of semi-loose jeans and a normal shirt Alex guessed that he just found laying around. Alex let Nate into her house, still wanting to know what his problem was. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Nate mumbled. Alex nodded. She knew that boys hated being asked what was wrong with them so she didn't go on further with the subject. That sort of surprised Nate. Usually Mitchie or any other girl would keep on asking him what his problem was until he answered them.

"Well come on. Let's start studying." Alex said, cheerfully.

"Yay." Nate said, sarcastically, getting his homework out. "Okay all I really need help is on math." Alex scoffed.

"Pfft. Yeah. Sure." She sarcastically said. "Now let me see your homework and what you did so far." Nate handed Alex his stuff and she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She looked back at Nate. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Nate asked, looking at his homework.

"All of this is completely wrong. For a smart guy, you're really stupid. No offense, Natey." Nate raised an eyebrow at Alex. He was so used to only Mitchie calling him 'Natey.' Hearing Alex say it though, it just sounded…correct.

"Come on, teach me something." Nate said, nudging Alex. Alex smiled at him and began to tutor.

oOo

Mitchie stormed into her house, knowing that Shane was home since she saw his car parked in the driveway. Mitchie dropped her backpack and heard silence, signaling that Shane didn't bring any girl home. She sighed angrily. _Don't blow up…don't blow up…don't blow up!_

"Shane! Get your ass over here!" Mitchie yelled. She didn't want to be too loud though. Her mom, Connie and her step dad, David were home.

Shane walked downstairs and found a very angry stepsister. He blinked at her. Mitchie's neat hair was somewhat messy, her eyes seemed like they were filled with high flames of red fire, and her posture screamed out 'I am pissed.' Shane found that all attractive. He never saw Mitchie this mad.

"Yeah?" He asked, casually, as if nothing had happened. Mitchie fumed up even more.

"I can't believe you, Shane!" Mitchie screamed at him. Shane froze and just blinked at Mitchie. He wanted to argue, tell her that she shouldn't even be dating a guy like Nate, that she should be dating _him._ But no. He couldn't do it. He wasn't aloud to.

"Why would you say that to Nate?!" Mitchie continued yelling at Shane when she saw that he wouldn't answer. Mitchie folded her arms and sighed. She felt as if she had an endless feeling of hatred towards her stepbrother at the moment. Shane sighed.

"Mitchie-" Shane said, trying to reason with her.

"I hate you, Shane!" Mitchie blurted out. She just couldn't handle it seeing the man she loves so much looking so torn apart because of her very own stepbrother. Now Shane felt angry again. He couldn't believe that Mitchie was on Nate's side instead of his. He didn't care that he was the one who started it. He just wanted and actually expected his very own stepsister to be on his side.

Shane glared at Mitchie. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs into his room. His grip on her was tight and Mitchie felt as if her blood circulation was stopping. Shane was just holding onto her too hardly. "Shane, stop! You're hurting me!" Mitchie pleaded. Shane roughly pushed her onto his bed and stared at her with his dark, cold eyes. "Shane?" Mitchie whispered, not knowing who this person standing right in front of her was. It looked like Shane. Just didn't seem like it.

Shane was going to do it. He was going accomplish it, not caring if Mitchie enjoyed it or not. He was going to kiss her, make love to her, not caring if Mitchie begged him to stop. As Shane took a step, Mitchie screamed. Shane froze at her shriek of terror. Mitchie looked like she was near tears.

"What is going on here?" David said, opening Shane's door. He stared at his son then at his stepdaughter. "Care to explain, one of you?" _Yeah! Shane was going to rape me!_ Mitchie yelled fearfully in her mind.

"Nothing Dad. Mitchie and I are just reenacting this scene from this play. Homework. No issues here." Shane said, normally. David nodded his head and looked at Mitchie. She looked so confused and sort of scared.

"Okay well enough with the acting and start doing your other homework, guys." David said and closed the door.

Mitchie looked up at Shane then quickly got up and walked to the door. Shane stopped her. "Mitchie, look, I'm sorry." Shane said. Mitchie ignored him and tried to reach for the doorknob, but he got into the way. "I'm sorry." he repeated, sounding so sincerely.

Mitchie sighed. "What were you going to do to me, Shane?" She asked, worried. Shane blinked at her again. He couldn't tell Mitchie the truth. She would tell their parents and they would send Shane off to boarding school and he would never see Mitchie ever again.

"I was just going to tackle you. You know, the way I always get back at you when we were kids. Why? What did you think I was going to do?" Shane asked, smiling. Mitchie looked at Shane.

"Why did you look so angry? You look like you were going to r-" Mitchie bit her lip. She didn't dare finish her sentence. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"I looked like I was going to do what?" He asked, getting sort of worried. Mitchie sighed.

"You just looked really mad. You looked like you were going to do something horrible to me." She looked down. Shane sighed and hugged his stepsister.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, okay? And I'm sorry for calling your boyfriend a fag…I guess." Shane said, mumbling the last part. Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane back. Once again, she captured a moment where she reunited with the old Shane Grey. Even if that moment was just for a split second.

oOo

Nate looked at Alex with amazement. He just finished more than three-fourths of his homework in record time and actually understood what he did. Alex actually taught him educated related subjects, something that teachers or even Mitchie couldn't accomplish.

Nate smiled at Alex. They were almost done with his homework. Nate also grew to like Alex from the past couple hours. She wasn't as bad as he thought. Nate expected a girl to be hinting him on about sex the whole time, but instead her received a girl tutored him well and that was all she did. _Eh. She's not that much of a slut after all. I guess I don't hate her anymore._ Nate thought as he continued smiling at her.

Alex felt the flutters again as Nate gave her that friendly smile. She made a mental note, reminding her to check out on Google Search about the annoying fluttery warm feeling she gets when she's with Nate. Alex smiled back at him. The two were officially friends.

"I heard that you haven't had sex yet." Alex laughed as she put their social studies materials away and grabbed the math items. Nate rolled his eyes. The fact of him being a virgin never really bothered him, but it annoyed him how people thought it was a bad thing.

"You're supposed to be tutoring me, not making fun of me." Nate mumbled. Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and leaned down near his ear.

"It's okay. That's why I'm here to teach." she softly said. Nate looked at Alex. He stared at her, realizing how gorgeous she looked. He looked at her dark shiny hair, her almost black glossy eyes, her perfectly curvy body, and her angelic face.

Alex smiled at Nate and pulled away from their hug. Alex walked over to Nate's backpack to get more of the supplies they needed for math. Nate stared at her again as she bent down to get his stuff. He felt an erection coming. Nate never felt this way with Mitchie. Just with Alex.

"When you said that you're here to teach, you mean homework. Right?" Nate asked. Alex looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, looking back down at Nate's backpack and searching through his stuff. Nate smirked and walked over towards Alex. He felt like a new and completely different person. A person he never thought was inside of him.

"Can you teach me other things too?" Nate asked, flirtatiously. Alex smiled and glanced at him. Nate ran his fingers down Alex's side and she stood up to face him.

"Like what?" She asked, pretending to be innocent and playing dumb. Alex placed her hands on Nate's shoulders. "What do you want me to teach you, Natey?" she asked, seductively.

Nate kissed her arm. "Lots of things." Nate trailed his kisses all the way up to Alex's neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck as he suck and bit on hers. Nate slipped his hands into her pants and rubbed her rear.

"O, Nate" Alex whispered as Nate hungrily kissed her. Nate pulled away and attacked her lips, causing her to moan. Nate licked her lips and she let out another moan. Alex wanted to be in the lead though. She ia always winning for dominance.

Alex caught Nate off guard when she rubbed his member. He stopped and pulled away. Alex smirked at Nate. "Lesson one. I'm in the lead." Alex pulled Nate and sat him on her bed with her sitting on his lap. "I'm always on the lead." She began to kiss his neck as she played with his member.

"O god. Lesson learned." Nate said with his eyes shut close. Alex found her way back onto Nate's lips and she kissed him with lots of force. She repositioned herself so she was straddling him. Alex pressed her body onto Nate's. She smiled as she heard Nate moan and felt his member rising.

oOo

Mitchie sat on the couch, still wondering and worried about Shane. Shane was the only thing in her mind - and not in the good way. She knew they're okay again but the way he looked at her upstairs, it just wasn't right.

_What was that? It was like he was desperately angry or something! He looked so close to…raping me. Has he done that before? Psh, of course he's had sex before but what about rape? Aren't they the same thing? Could Shane do that to me? My very own brother…making me cry?_

As Mitchie's thoughts battled in her head, Shane was trying his best to keep the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't though. What he was about to do was stupid and pathetic. Even though Shane apologized already, he wanted to do it again. Seeing her that terrified made him feel so shallow and heartless.

Shane walked downstairs and sneaked a hug with his stepsister. Mitchie jumped as his unheard of action. Shane buried his face in her neck and rocked her back and forth. He sighed as he squeezed her tighter.

"Did I tell you that I am so sorry?" Shane asked. Mitchie sighed and turned to him.

"Yeah…" she said, softly.

"Well did you forgive me? Because all you did was smile and hug me." Shane said with a smirk on his face. Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane. She sighed again.

"I forgive you…" she said with her voice trailing off. Shane didn't buy it, but he accepted it. If Mitchie said that she forgives him, then Shane's fine. The way she said it though, made him paranoid.

oOo

Alex was on top of Nate with her legs in between his. Her hands were roaming every inch of his chest and stomach as Nate played around with her breasts. They were making out aggressively, not caring that they still had a little amount of homework left to do.

Nate released and switched them so that he was on top. Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Hey, I said that I'm always in the lead. Lesson one?" Alex said.

"Yeah well I never do good on those lessons." Nate said. He trailed kisses down Alex's neck teasingly and seductively. Alex arched her body which caused Nate more room. She closed her eyes shut as he went down to her breasts. Nate slipped off her shirt and pulled down her bra. He took one breast in his mouth and played around with her nipple by using his tongue.

"O Nate." Alex whispered.

Nate realizes what he was doing. He didn't stop though. Stopping was the last thing he had in his mind right now. Even though he wanted to stop, it was like some sort of tempting force was telling him not to. The way Alex touched him, kissed him, it made him leaving off for more. He never really felt this way with Mitchie. Then again Alex does many things he never feels with Mitchie.

Alex couldn't be anymore happy. She didn't even care if they were going to go the whole way or not. All that matters to her right now is that he's kissing her. He's kissing her while they both know that he has a girlfriend. Nothing could make Alex happier. She's falling and falling for Nate and she doesn't think she could stop.

"O Nate!" Alex moaned as his tongue played tricks on her body.

"O Alex" Nate said, smirking up at her. Alex smiled back and kissed his lips.

Looks like Nate isn't Mitchie's perfect boyfriend after all.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? Huh, I just noticed that this sort of reminds me of Gossip Girl...in a way though.**

**Preview:**

_Alex leaned into Nate and kissed him. Nate pushed her away though. "Alex, we're in public." Nate whispered. Alex sighed, wishing that they were in her house instead of the coffee shop. Nate started to play footsie under the table and Alex smiled and blushed. Nate kissed her cheek and Alex turned even more red. _

_She turned towards another direction to see a very confused and amused Shane Grey staring at her and Nate while sipping his coffee._


	6. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: Longest chapter people! I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter definitely sparks up a bunch of drama in the later chapters.**

**Chapter Five: Guilty Pleasures**

* * *

Nate woke up with an arm around his stomach and a girl snuggling with him. His arm was around her, holding her tightly…and naked. Nate widened his eyes and stood straight up. He looked around at his surroundings. Alex Russo's room. Nate silently groaned as he looked at the clock at the bed stand. 12:57 am. His curfew was an hour and fifty-seven minutes ago.

_O fuck!_ Nate yelled in his mind. He got up, thanking God that he still had his pants on and that he was still a virgin…well half a virgin. Nate searched around the room, frantically looking for his shirt. He groaned again once he saw that Alex was wearing it. She was sound asleep, not knowing that Nate was going crazy.

"Alex!" Nate whisper-screamed as he shook her awake. Alex groaned and waved her hands as if she was swatting a fly. "Alex!" Nate yelled this time. Alex peeked her eyes opened and blinked.

"Huh?" she muffled, snuggling with a pillow. She closed her eyes and attempted to drift of to sleep. Nate continued to shake her. "What?" she whined.

"I need to go home! I'm way passed curfew and my parents are gonna murder me! Alex, I need my shirt!" Alex took off Nate's shirt right before his eyes and pulled her blankets over her. Nate felt an erection in his pants again, but he ignored it. He slipped the shirt over his head then quickly put his shoes on.

Before he was about to exit the room, Nate looked at Alex. She was just so…different. Nate never thought that he would experience something like that. Alex was just so good and pleasuring in bed, no wonder boys loved to sleep with her. Nate didn't want to lose his virginity at age seventeen, (he made sure of that) but it didn't mean that he didn't go far with her tonight. They went very far.

Nate glanced at Alex one more time then left the house. He started his car and slowly drove back to his house. He lived just a short way back and he was already passed curfew. It wouldn't matter what time he came home now. His parents couldn't punish him even more. Nate had many more important things to worry about anyways.

What was on his mind was his feelings towards Alex. While the two were just studying, he felt a friendship. He felt as if Alex and him could possibly and actually be friends. Then Nate suddenly felt attractive to her. He felt a strong will to just…kiss her...and more. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

Nate hit the breaks once he saw his house. He felt pure rage. He couldn't believed what he just did with Alex, the school's slut! Nate covered his face, cursing under his breath. Hatred towards Alex increased. He felt so angry that she seduced him to get him into bed with her. Nate felt even angrier that he allowed her to seduce him and fell for her trap!

Nate exited his car, promising that his hate towards Alex will stay the same and that he would never do anything that stupid ever again. He sighed as he was about to open the door. He expected his parents to be right behind, glaring at him with a flame as large as a bonfire in their eyes. That didn't matter to him at the moment though.

_I can't believe I almost lost my virginity to…Alex Russo. _Nate thought as he gently and quietly opened the door. He saw exactly what he expected. Nate took a deep breath before his parents started nagging and yelling their heads off.

oOo

Mitchie couldn't go to sleep. It was past midnight and almost one in the morning, but she just couldn't go to sleep. Mitchie laid in her bed, wide awake. Her eyes were open and looked like they weren't going to close soon. She tossed and turned, but nothing could get her to fall asleep. Mitchie sighed, defeated. She might as well just stay there with her eyes wide open until she couldn't take it anymore.

Mitchie stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured it into a glass. She placed the glass into the microwave and heated it up for a minute. Mitchie tapped her feet, waiting in the dark for the next sixty-seconds. The small three beeps at the end, signaling that the heating was over, rang silently throughout the house.

Shane raised an eyebrow as he heard three annoying noises. He was watching TV the whole time and thought that everyone else was sleeping. Apparently he was wrong.

Shane walked down the stairs and bumped into Mitchie who was sipping her glass of milk. Mitchie blinked at him as she chugged the warm white liquid down. She quickly felt sleepy and ready to go to bed. Shane looked at her weirdly. Mitchie was never the kind of person who would be up during this time on a school night.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to sleep for the past couple hours." Mitchie said, wiping the milk of her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She yawned. "Well night, Shane." With that, Mitchie walked back upstairs and entered her room. She closed the door behind it and drifted off to sleep.

Shane sighed and folded his arms. He smiled a little and walked back into his room. He felt that connection with his sister he had when they were younger. He missed that friendship so much. Shane would remember that he and Mitchie would tell each other everything. Who they liked, who they hated, things they did wrong, and more secrets. Ever since the two turned thirteen, it was like they didn't know each other any longer and that friendship ended.

Shane's smile grew wider as he realized that that wonderful connection was beginning to grow. He felt hopeful that in time he and Mitchie will just be more than friends and become more than stepbrother and stepsister. Shane felt hopeful that Mitchie will love him, more than she's allowed to.

This time, Mitchie tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to wake up from a nightmare. A while ago all she wanted to do was get some shut eye, now she wanted to wake up from the worst dream she's ever had. Mitchie felt as if she was going to cry, even if she was still sleeping.

"_Nate! What are you doing to me?!" Mitchie yelled as Nate gripped onto her hands and pinned her onto the wall. Nate laughed, looking and smelling drunk. He kissed Mitchie's neck aggressively and forcefully. Mitchie screamed and tried to squirm away. She just couldn't get out of his grasp. "Nate! Why are you doing this to me?! I love you!"_

"_Well I don't love you! Why can't you see that! Open your eyes, bitch!" Nate yelled. He stumbled back, walking shakily. Alex then appeared out of no where. She was wearing sexy and revealing clothes that would of positively made any guy literally drool over her. "Hey baby." Nate slurred, kissing Alex's neck. Alex laughed. She pushed Nate onto her lips and the two began to sloppily kiss._

_Mitchie sat in the corner crying as she watched her boyfriend kissing another girl. Nate and Alex suddenly faded away and she was resting her body on Shane's. She was still crying as Shane stroked her hair gently, cooing her._

"_You don't deserve a jerk like him." Shane whispered into her ear. _

"_But I love Nate so much." Mitchie softly said. _

"_Nate isn't the only man you have to love."_

"_Who else is there?" Mitchie asked in a whisper. Shane was quiet. He looked into Mitchie's eyes and kissed her gently. _

Mitchie shot her eyes open at the sound of her ringing alarm clock. She was sweating from head to toe and felt her heart beating fast. Tears quickly came upon her eyes as she remembered every single detail of that dream. Mitchie let her alarm clock ring as she hugged her knees and cried.

"Mitchie, turn your freaking clock off!" Shane groaned as he opened her door. He was never good with mornings. Once he saw his sister crying again, Shane felt his stomach drop. "Why are you crying?"

"N-no reason." Mitchie said. Shane walked up to her.

"What happened?" Mitchie shook her head, not wanting to tell Shane. Shane shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me." He pressed the off button on the clock and the noise stopped. Shane sighed and walked out of the room, worried about Mitchie.

Mitchie took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. _It was just a dream. Nothing real. It will __never__ happen. _She thought to herself as she laid her uniform out. She tried not to think of what just happened as she did her morning routine.

After her morning doings were done, Mitchie walked downstairs to find Shane sleeping on the couch. He was never much of an early sleeper either. He fell asleep around two or three in the morning. Mitchie rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Mom! David! I'm going to school!" She yelled as she was about to leave. Shane heard her slam the door and grumbled. He peeked his eyes opened and yawned, thinking that he needed to get to school soon.

"Connie! Dad! I'm going too!" Shane yelled as he followed Mitchie out of the house. Her car was already gone once he closed the door behind him though. Shane shrugged and walked towards his car. He started it then drove off to school.

oOo

Nate heard the sound of Alex's seductive heels coming his way. (He could also tell that Alex was near since every guy in every direction was wolf calling.) Nate tried his best to ignore her as she neared him. He felt sweat droplets form on his body as the volume of Alex's clacking heels increased.

Nate closed his locker to see Alex smirking at him, leaning on the lockers right next to him. He sighed and turned away, starting to walk quickly towards another direction. Nate turned slightly to see if she was still there. Alex was still leaning on the exact spot in the exact position, looking hot and sexy as ever. Nate felt another erection coming so he quickly looked away and ran towards homeroom. Alex giggled a little and then walked away.

_I've got him right where I want him. _she thought.

Nate sat on his seat, breathing slowly and deeply. He couldn't believe that he was being intimidated by a seventeen year old, 5'5, harmless girl. Nate felt…weak.

He felt his heart race as Alex came back into his thoughts again. Something told him that he hated Alex. He hated her so much that he would rather experience his parents yelling at him every single second of the day then spend time with her. Something else told him that he wanted her. Nate wanted her so, _so_ bad. It was like Alex was his addiction, his bad habit, and he can't stop it. Nate just wanted to keep going back for more and more. His thoughts confused him but somehow, he understood it.

Nate felt guilty again as he saw Mitchie walk into class. She smiled at him then sat in her assigned seat. Nate sighed and covered his face. He couldn't believe that he was being 'one of those guys'. Those guys who seem like the perfect boyfriend that a girl would find no flaw in what-so-ever, but then she finds out that he has a secret. A guilty pleasure.

Nate rested his forehead on the soft wood of the desk as the guilt completely took over his body. Alex was his guilty pleasure and he can't do anything about it. No matter how much he will ever hate her, he still wants a lot more with her.

Nate looked up. Mitchie was fixing her books while Alex just passed by the classroom, glancing at Nate. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Nate needed to make a decision. Be the good boyfriend and ditch Alex, or be the 'seem to be good boyfriend' and keep Alex. He needed to choose between the girl he has and the girl he desires.

"Class! I have some announcements!" the homeroom teacher boomed out. Nate's thoughts were interrupted and he began to listen to the teacher. At least it's keeping him distracted from Mitchie and Alex.

oOo

It was science class again. Nate and Shane sat next to each other, not talking at all. They intended to give each other the silent treatment and are going to keep through with it no matter how much they fail.

"Boys! I need you two to get over with your fracas from the day before and to start researching on your report! I will not have procrastination in my class!" the teacher yelled at them.

"What the hell is fracas and procrastination?" Nate murmured, completely confused. Luckily, their teacher didn't hear him and she walked away. Nate turned to Shane and Shane did the same. The two stared each other down, not saying a word.

"Look, for the next forty-five minutes, let's pretend that we don't hate each other and do our work. After that we can continue to have the will to kill the shit out of each other. For now, let's do our work." Shane said. Nate nodded at the compromise.

"Fine, but seriously, do we really have to do a report on the human reproduction?"

"Do you want to pass science or not?" Nate rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Fine." He muffled, feeling indignant.

So the two began their report on the human reproduction, acting as if they didn't hate each other. What surprised everyone the most is that they actually didn't fight or yell at each other. Once the bell rang though, that truce was broken and they went straight back into hating each other.

Nate shuffled out of his seat and walked out of the room, searching for his girlfriend. What he got instead was the opposite. Alex smiled sexily at him as she brushed passed by. Nate felt as if he was going to fall on his shaking legs.

Shane looked at this gesture and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Alex and followed her. He took her hand and led her to an empty hallway. Alex didn't even mind this time. Her mind was full with happiness.

"What's up with you and Nate?" Shane whispered. Alex shrugged, knowing that Nate would kill her if she told anyone that they hooked up last night.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shane." She said, innocently as she ran her fingers lightly over Shane's body. He felt like Nate, as if he was going to fall soon, but he kept his posture and a straight face on. He wasn't as weak as Nate.

"Don't lie to me, Alex. You guys did something when you were tutoring him last night, didn't you?" He asked, smirking.

"Pfft, I have no effing clue what you're talking about. But drop it Shane, you're not going to get the answer you want out of this. So stop collecting all the bones in the closet that you think Nate has just to prove to Mitchie that you're a better boyfriend than him. And I say this because I care: you and Mitchie will never be together so please stop trying to score with her. She's your stepsister, goddamnit!."

Shane looked at Alex, speechless. She got it all figured out. _Wow…she __is__ smart._ Shane thought. He needed to drive her off into another direction though. He didn't want anyone, including Alex, to know how he feels about his stepsister.

"Okay, now I have no idea what you're talking about." Shane lied. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Shane away. She walked towards her next class. Shane frowned and folded his arms. "You're crazy for thinking that, you know!" He yelled as she was about to turn into another hallway. Alex rolled her eyes again and left. His attempt to get Alex to think of another idea crashed. It doesn't mean that he still couldn't deny it though.

oOo

The final bell rang. Nate and Mitchie walked out of school, hand in hand. "So what are you doing today?" Mitchie asked. Nate thought quickly. He couldn't tell her that he was being tutored by the school's whore. Mitchie would jump off into an assumption that Alex was trying to get him into bed and Nate would have to lie and say no.

"I'm getting tutored by this college geek my parents hired." Nate said. Mitchie nodded her head.

"Well I'll see you later, Natey." She said, pecking his lips. Nate smiled a little and watched as his girlfriend entered her car and drove away.

Nate sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then felt a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned as saw Alex's drop dead gorgeous face again. Nate felt like he was melting once more. Alex smiled at him.

"So are we meeting at my house? I heard that you actually got a good grade on your homework we did last night." Alex said, winking. Nate felt his skin crawl. He scratched his head.

"Alex, umm, listen. I know what we did was…well awesome and I thank you for that, but I have a girlfriend who's madly in love with me. I can't just break her heart like that. Which means that what happened last night, only happened last night. It won't ever repeat." Nate said. Alex frowned and folded her arms across her breasts.

"You say that Mitchie is madly in love with you. How do you feel about her?" Nate tapped his feet, awkwardly. She's got him cornered. What could he do - lie? Nate always hated lying.

"Well…" He started. Alex smiled.

"Hesitation. That's a sign that you don't feel the same way. Listen Nate, I don't play for love. I play for fun. So if you don't like me, I don't care." Alex took a step closer, practically pressing her body onto his. "But I know that you liked what we did last night."

Nate looked onto the floor. Guilt and confusion spread throughout his body once again. He hated the feelings combined with each other. Together it caused his mind to race and for his head to receive an annoying headache. He looked down at Alex. She looked so innocent but so hot at the same time.

"How about this, don't think of it as if you're cheating on Mitchie. You're technically not since you have no feelings for me. We're just…partners. Bed partners." Alex said, still smiling. She knew that she had to have Nate's approval now. Nate scratched his head, trying to figure out Alex's odd logic.

"Well…" he said again. He sighed. "I'll meet you at Starbucks at 4:00." Alex smirked.

"Bye Natey." She said, waving at him before she walked away towards her car. Nate placed his books over his pants as his cock rose. He smiled a little, excited for later. Alex was his guilty pleasure, and Nate just had to live with that.

oOo

Shane laid on the couch as he stuffed himself with barbecue flavored potato chips and drank a tall glass of ice filled root-beet soda. He flipped through the channels, looking for something good on their large plasma screen TV. He had no intentions to start his homework anytime soon.

Mitchie walked in, surprised. Shane was alone. _Without a girl._ She raised an eyebrow and sat next to her brother. "So are you deciding to hook up with a girl later?" she joked. Shane rolled his eyes then smiled. He sat up so he was sitting leg-to-leg with Mitchie.

"Nah, I'm taking a break today. I can't have sex every single day of my life." Shane responded. Mitchie became even more surprised.

"Didn't stop you before." she said, smirking. Shane smiled. He leaned on the couch as rested his arm around Mitchie's shoulders. It was as if they were on a date. Mitchie felt sort of uncomfortable, still traumatized by her dream. She acted as if she was unaffected though. This wasn't the first time Shane has ever touched her, why should she start feeling awkward now?

"Yeah well, there's a first for everything." Shane said, looking deeply into her eyes. Mitchie blushed and brought her attention to the TV that was playing boring news.

She slowly found herself resting on Shane's body. She felt so comfortable, as if she was snuggling with a loving brother. It felt so good. Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane, not caring how awkward their situation is. Shane was taken by surprised by her gesture, but he gradually accepted it. He wrapped his arms around Mitchie and hugged her back as they watched the news.

Connie walked downstairs and smiled. "Aw, how cute! I haven't seen you guys so close since you were in middle school! I'm so glad that you two are getting along now." she said.

Mitchie pulled away and turned red. "Mom, it's not like we hate each other's guts and everything. Plus we hug…on a weekly basis." she said.

"Yes but I've never seen you two so snuggly and cute. It's adorable, sweetie. O and Shane, your father wants you to get him some coffee." Shane groaned.

"But why can't he get it himself? All he has to do is walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen." Shane whined.

"And for that, you have to get me a coffee from Starbucks. No complaining in my house, Shane. Now go." they heard David say from upstairs. Shane rolled his eyes and cursed silently in his head. He put his shoes on then left their house.

David walked downstairs. He and Connie sat next to Mitchie. She looked at her parents, knowing that they will have a conversation now. She sighed and folded her arms, waiting for one of her parents to speak up. David and Connie looked at each other, nervously, urging each other silently to start first.

"Well, honey," Connie said. Mitchie drove her attention to her mom. "Like I said before, you and Shane are starting to get really close." Mitchie raised an eyebrow, sort of confused. "I mean, _really_ close. You guys go into each other's room a lot and stay there for quite a time." Mitchie widened her eyes.

"O my God, Mom! Talk about ewww and gross! Mom, Shane and I are brother and sister! We would never do that! What gave you that crazy idea?!" Mitchie yelled, absolutely disgusted.

"Mitchie, you two are not blood related and you know Shane and his ways towards girls. It's like he can't take his hands off of them." David said.

"And sweetie, you and Shane has gotten a bit physical for the past couple days. I see you guys hugging and acting all sweet to each other. It's like you two are dating or something." Connie said. Mitchie stared at her mother with disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me! Five seconds ago you just said how cute we look! Mom, David, I assure you that Shane and I are not having a secret relationship behind your back. We love each other as brother and sister and that's how far it'll get. Plus Shane would never kiss me. I'm the only girl he doesn't want to kiss." Mitchie said.

Connie and David looked at each other and sighed. "If you say so, Mitchie. We trust your word. I just hope that you're not lying to me."

"Mom, why would I lie about this?! I can't believe that you would assume that I was having an affair with my own brother! Not only that is wrong, but I have a boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, honey. It was just so…out in the open. It just couldn't be missed and was so obvious. We just had to ask." Mitchie sighed and nodded her head. She folded her arms, still a little mad because of her parent's assumptions. Connie kissed her daughter's head. "I suggest you start your homework now." Mitchie nodded again, not looking straight at her parents.

As Connie and David left, Mitchie thought about what they just said. _It was out in the open? It couldn't be missed? What the heck is she talking about? What, is the fact that Shane and I acting like brother and sister make people think that we're sleeping with each other? What the hell?_

_Well we have been acting closer lately. But I like it. The Shane right now is sweet, fun, loving, everything I want in a brother. So we hug more and…touch? So, I hug David and no one thinks of the worst thing. Well then again he's like twenty-five years older than me and is married to my Mom. So Shane and I are getting more touchy. Who cares? We're stepbrother and sister. No one can change that._

It's true that no one can change the fact that they are brother and sister. But Shane has some tricks up his sleeve. He can change _other _things.

oOo

Nate waited at a booth at the corner of Starbucks, waiting for Alex. He felt excited but guilty, more excited though. First of all, he wanted to get a good grade on his homework again. His parents ungrounded him early since his grades were getting up. Second, he wanted spend a little quality time with his 'bed partner'.

Nate found Alex walking in, carrying her backpack. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, metallic blue flats, and a white tank top over a light blue one. Her jacket was wrapped around her waist. Nate found her severely attractive. He felt another boner coming, and he hated it. Nate crossed his legs as Alex sat in front of him, smiling.

"Okay, let's start the tutoring. But one question. Why are we in Starbucks?" Alex asked.

"Well…because it was more public." Nate said.

"Ah, I see. You just don't want to have sex with me at the moment. I completely understand. I mean, we're doing this for the benefit of your grades, right? So I think we should start studying now." Alex said, quickly closing her mouth as she noticed that she was about to start blabbering on and on.

Nate smiled a little. If he ever disagreed or said something Mitchie wouldn't like to hear, she wouldn't forgive him until a little while. Alex though, she absolutely gets him. This was another thing Nate saw that Alex had while Mitchie didn't. He and Alex got their books out and the two began their homework.

They had very light homework today so they finished very quickly. Faster than Nate expected. He thought that it would take them at least two hours to finish. He felt as if that was just ten seconds.

The two closed their backpacks, ready to leave. Then they froze and just stared at each other. Alex felt her heart beating fast. All the things she said to Nate about how she felt nothing for him, well she lied. She definitely felt something towards him, and it wasn't just the need to have sex.

Alex leaned into Nate and kissed him. At first Nate was about to pull her in closer and deepen the kiss but he realized that they weren't alone. He pushed her away. "Alex, we're in public." he whispered. Alex sighed, wishing that they were in her house instead of the coffee shop.

Nate looked at her expression and decided to play footsie with her, just to cheer her up. Alex smiled as she felt Nate's leg touching hers and blushed. His hands then rubbed her leg, feeling her with delight. Nate kissed her cheek and Alex turned even more red.

She turned towards another direction to see a very confused but amused Shane Grey, staring at her and Nate while sipping his coffee.

"O fuck." Alex whispered. Nate looked at the direction Alex was looking at and widened his eyes.

"Fuck." Nate said, agreeing with Alex. Shane smirked and walked out of the Starbucks and driving back home. Nate turned back onto Alex, worried. "What are we going to do?! He's going to tell Mitchie! O my God!"

"Relax, I'll make sure that he won't tell a soul." Alex said, assuring him. Nate took a deep breath, not really trusting her, but he didn't have much of a choice. He ran his fingers through his shiny curly hair and looked at Alex.

"Can we…umm…go to your house now?" Nate asked. Alex smiled and took his hand, standing them both up.

"Sure." She said as they walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand.

oOo

"Dad! Here's your freaking coffee! Thank you so much for making me go to Starbucks to get you a simple coffee we could of made in our very own home!" Shane said, not even being sarcastic. He ignored his father's glare and raced upstairs into Mitchie's room.

"My God! Shane, you scared me!" Mitchie said as Shane entered her room. She was reading a book before she was interrupted.

Shane sat on her bed, wanting to tell her what he just saw. Then he thought for a second. Alex and Nate are going to do anything to stop him from spilling onto Mitchie. He would love to see their attempts, their pleads, and the fact that they are going to admit that they are secretly hooking up.

"I just needed to see you." Shane said. He pulled his sister into an unexpected hug. Mitchie smiled and hugged her brother back, burying her face into his neck. How she would love to do this with Shane everyday. It just brought smiles and a great feeling to her when she hugs him.

Maybe Nate isn't the only one with a guilty pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me how you think! Should I make the chapters longer or shorter? Should I leave of with more suspense or am I doing fine? I want to hear what you all have to say!**

**Preview:**

_"Shane, I can't believe you're throwing a party while Mom and David are out of town! Do you know how much trouble we could get into?!" Mitchie yelled, over the music. She looked at the girls in very revealing clothes, dancing like strippers, and felt disgusted. Shane glanced at them for a second then looked at Mitchie. He rolled his eyes and scoffed._

_"Please, I've done this billions of times. But if we get caught, don't worry, I'll say that it's entirely my faul." Shane said. Mitchie smiled. _

_--_

_"Wait, what?" Mitchie asked, getting a little angry._

_"Mitchie-" Nate started, but Shane randomly came and and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist._

_"Want some punch?" He asked, handing her the spiked drink. Mitchie sighed angrily and chugged the punch down. Nate frowned and walked away._

_--_

_"Come on, Nate. I need you inside of me." Alex begged. Nate sighed, making a split-second decision. He smirked, giving Alex exactly what she wanted._

_--_

_"Woo! I feel so free!" Mitchie said, walking shakily. She was boviously drunk. Shane smirked and raised an eyebrow._

_"Come on, let's go upstairs in my room."_

_"Okie dokie!" Mitchie laughed._


	7. The Bet

**A/N: Alrighty then, this is another ahmazing chapter by the one and only me! I'm just joking, pfft, I'm not that conceited. Anyways, I spent all night (not really) writing this. Then I continued this morning. Sorry for the long wait, by the way. I had a massive amount of homework and I had other personal events that happened the past couple of days. But here is the update!**

**Chapter Six: The Bet**

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?" Alex called out as she and Nate entered the house. There was no reply. Nate smiled and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and kissed her neck gently. Alex began to blush uncontrollably. "O, Nate." she breathed out.

"Yeah, babe?" Nate asked as his hands slipped under her shirt, feeling her breasts. Alex pressed herself onto Nate as she played around with his cock. Nate moaned silently as Alex teased him. "O, God, don't do that."

"I could do whatever I want. My house, my rules, my game." Alex whispered, seductively as she rubbed Nate's cock. Nate moaned again, causing a large smile hopping onto Alex's face. Nate turned her around and attacked her lips with a passionate force. Alex let his tongue slip in her mouth then the two began to sloppily kiss around the house.

Nate pressed Alex onto the living room wall as Alex unzipped Nate's pants. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled Nate's pants and boxers down. "O my God, what the fuck are you doing?" Nate moaned as Alex started to give him a blowjob. His eyes were closed and he felt complete pleasure.

"Playing…just playing." Alex said, innocently as she ran wet kisses down his cock. She giggled as she saw Nate looking shaky. Nate smiled a little, enjoying every second of this. He took off his shirt and beater then pulled Alex right back up. He kissed her neck while pressing his pelvis onto hers. "O, Natey." Alex breathed out again, shutting her eyes as Nate made his mark.

"My turn, babe." Nate whispered into Alex's ear. Alex looked at Nate, smiling. She wondered what he had in mind. "But right now, you have way too many clothes on." He said, taking off the extra garments until both were equally nude. Nate leaned down and tasted Alex.

"Nate!" she moaned out. Nate tasted her, exploring her with absolute delight. He darted his tongue in many places as Alex moaned his name out over and over. He never really thought that he would be experiencing something this spontaneous in his life. Then again, he never thought that he and Alex would be 'bed partners'.

Nate tackled Alex and shifted her onto the floor so he was laying on top of her. Alex smirked as she just saw Nate's rough and eager attitude. Nate kissed her lips again, seconds later the two fought for dominance. Nate's hands roamed Alex's entire body as Alex's hands were tangled in between Nate's curly hair. They two were so pressed closely together, air probably couldn't fit between them.

Nate leaned into Alex's neck and kissed it aggressively. Alex breathed out slowly, having the time of her life. She raked Nate's back as he gave her a hickey. "Please come inside of me." She begged Nate in a small whisper. Nate pulled back and looked at Alex. He softened her hair out.

"I'm not ready to loose my virginity, Alex. And when I do, I want it special. Not with a very well experienced girl who's going to make me look even more stupid then I really am." He said with a smirk. Alex frowned.

"You just don't want to do it with me." she said.

"I never said that."

"Uh, yeah you did. You just want to have sex with Mitchie first because she loves you and you feel so sorry for her because you can't return the freaking feelings! And the only reason why we're doing this right now is because your girlfriend barely even makes out with you! What am I, you're little backup toy or something?!" Nate glared at Alex.

"We're all playing the same game, aren't we? It's not like you don't have any feelings towards me either! You fuck a random guy ever single day! Why should I put you first in my sex life when you don't even put me first! You don't even like me and I obviously hate you!" Alex blinked at Nate.

"You're wrong there." Nate looked at her, confused.

"Wrong where?" Alex shook her head.

"Nothing." She sighed. "I think you should go home now. Umm…my Mom is coming soon." she said. Nate rolled his eyes and got off of Alex. The two searched around the house, looking for their clothes.

"You know, we were actually having fun there." Nate said. Alex ignored him as she brushed her hair with her hands, trying to hide signs of oral sex. She checked her make up to see that her lip gloss smudged. She wiped her lips clean then licked them softly. Nate watched her, feeling another erection. He silently groaned, wishing that he didn't get an erection every time he sees Alex do something.

Nate was still mad, but it's not like he didn't want to stop what they were doing. He sat on the couch and stared at Alex. Alex gave him a look. "Shouldn't you be going home now?" She asked. Nate pulled her arm and Alex fell on top of Nate. He positioned her so she was straddling him.

"Don't lie and say that you're mommy is coming home. We're not finished." Nate said, playfully as he stroked his fingers through Alex's untangled hair. Alex folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. She licked her lips again. Nate flinched a little as he felt his erection growing obvious. Alex giggled a bit as she felt Nate's cock on her leg.

"Someone's…excited." she murmured.

"Not my fault. It's completely yours." Nate said, defending himself. Alex smirked.

"Right, so it's my fault that you can't control your dick." She said, nodding. Nate rolled his eyes and Alex laughed. "Aw, come on, Nate. It's just a joke. Come on, let's set our true feelings aside and continue. I'm sure that you didn't ask to come here just to argue with me and get a huge boner." Nate rolled his eyes again. Alex leaned down near Nate's ear and pressed her body onto his again. "I know you wanna." she whispered.

Alex kissed Nate's ear, then his jaw line, then his neck. Nate's hands made their way onto Alex's hips as he began to fall for Alex's seductive trap once again. Mad or content, that boy just can't say no to Alex Russo.

oOo

Mitchie walked downstairs, skipping happily. Shane was in the loft, attempting to do his homework when really he was just procrastinating while thinking disturbing and dirty things he wished he could do to Mitchie. Mitchie on the other hand, was completely perky and feeling really go-lucky.

She passed by the loft and saw Shane looking really distracted as he played around with his pens and pencils, trying to build a fort as he thought about his stepsister. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and laughed. "You know, today I just love hugging you." she said, giggling. Shane smiled up at her. He felt his cock twitching, but he showed no signs of awkwardness.

"Uh, cool?" he said, laughing as well. Shane dug his arm in between his legs as he felt his cock rising. Mitchie laughed and patted his head, oblivious. "Hey, no touchy the Shane Gray hair. It's priceless." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, forty-five minutes of straightening, hair spraying, and gelling should really be praised. Gosh Shane, not even I spend that long in the bathroom doing my hair, and I'm a girl."

"Don't insult the hair. Don't you know how hot and valuable it is? You got to admit, my hair is pretty sexy." Shane said. Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled at her stepbrother's cockiness.

"Yeah, yeah. Sexy, whatever." she said, scoffing. Shane smiled and flipped his hair since it was getting into his eyes. Mitchie smiled at him, thinking how cute he looked. She snapped out of her thoughts once she realized that she just called her stepbrother attractive. "But I like curly hair better. Remember when your hair used to be so curly? I love it that way, why did you even bother to buy that flatiron?" Shane frowned a bit.

"You like my hair curly, like Nate's?" he asked, curious. Mitchie smiled a little at the sound of her boyfriend's name and shrugged.

"I guess. Curly hair is just so beautiful and uncommon. You were gifted with that, but no, you just rather straighten your hair like every other guy at our school." Mitchie ruffled Shane's hair, messing it up. "I gotta finish my homework. O and I suggest that you start yours. You look like you've been no where." Mitchie hopped up, back upstairs.

Shane fixed his hair and looked at the glass table he was sitting at. He stared at his reflection and looked at his straightened hair._ She wants…curly hair?_ He thought with an eyebrow raised.

oOo

Alex felt as if her eyes were finally opened and she knew what her future and goals were: Nate Gold. She felt as if she would do anything thing for him, just to talk to him, get him to notice her, touch her, kiss her…

Alex felt desperate but good at the same time. She never really felt what a crush was like. Honestly, she felt that her feelings towards Nate were even more than a crush. Perhaps love? Alex turned away from that solution, thinking that she was seventeen and practically just met Nate. The want and need towards him made her think otherwise. With Nate, Alex didn't want just sex. She wanted love in return.

Alex walked into the hallways, ignoring the boys who were trying to get her attention. She didn't bother even to look at them and smile a sexy smile. She felt as if there was no need to entertain those pathetic teenagers when she knew who her heart belonged to.

Alex walked up to her locker, acting as if no one was talking to her as three boys walked up to her and started to flirt with her. Alex closed her locker, completely ignoring them and headed towards homeroom. All the boys looked at her, surprised. They were all thinking, _is this our school's slut?_

"Hey Alex." A boy said.

"Uh, bye." Alex said, rolling her eyes. She brushed passed him and continued to walk towards her class. Shane watched her in complete shock.

_What the fuck has gotten into that girl's mind? Is this even Alexandra Russo? _He thought. Shane rushed through the halls to talk to his friend. He caught up to Alex who was trying to get another boy to stop talking to her.

"Dude, I heard that the hot cheerleader with dirty blonde hair has this massive crush on you." Shane said, pointing at the group of cheerleaders. The boy smiled and ran up to them. Shane looked at Alex with an eyebrow raised. Alex stared back at him with a surprised look on her face. She looked like she just saw a ghost. "What the hell is up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's up with your hair?" She asked, scoffing. Shane patted his un-straightened hair. His natural curls leaked out all over the place, but still gave the sexy wanting towards him.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Shane asked, taking Alex's bag and searching for a mirror. Alex rolled her eyes. Shane found a small mirror and looked at himself. "Nothing's wrong with my hair."

"Uh yeah it is. It's _curly._" Alex said. Shane shrugged.

"So? This is my natural hair style. I heard that straightening your hair everyday is really unhealthy." _Wow, you're so gay. _Alex thought. She looked at Shane with un unbelievable look. Shane just stared at her. "What?"

"Don't give me that crap, Shane. I know that the only reason why you didn't straightened your hair today was because you wanted the same curly hair as Nate's, just the way Mitchie likes it." Shane frowned and folded his arms. Alex laughed. "You are so desperate."

"I'm not desperate and that's not my reason!" Shane protested.

"Yeah and we are virgins." Alex said, sarcastically. Shane rolled his eyes. He jammed Alex's mirror back into her bag and handed it back to her, angry. "God Shane, you don't have to be so sensitive. O, but I heard that Mitchie loves that in a guy too." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, well I heard that Nate hates whores." Alex frowned and folded her arms. Shane smirked. "Aw, what's wrong? Is little Alex getting intimidated? Is she pissed that innocent and blissful Mitchie has the boy of her dreams? Aw! Boo hoo!"

"Shut up, Shane!" Alex yelled. "At least I can get him to have oral with me! You're not even aloud to kiss Mitchie! You should be feeling sorry for yourself!" Shane glared at her.

"I _can_ get Mitchie to have sex with me. Unlike you, Nate will barely touch you. That guy has to get extremely horny to go even second base with you!"

"Do you want to make a wager on that?" Alex challenged. Shane smirked.

"Gladly. First one to loose the other's virginity wins."

"What is the prize?" Alex asked, getting interested. Shane leaned into her ear.

"If I win, you have to tell sweet, little Mitchie that you and Nate, the boy who she is so in love with, are hooking up behind each her back." Alex looked at Shane, trying to hide the guilt she would feel if she lost. She couldn't think she could stand to see the look on Mitchie's face if she ever told her the truth.

"But what if I win?" Alex quickly asked. Shane shrugged. Alex smirked, thinking of a way to get a little even. "O, if I win you have to tell Mitchie that you love her, _more_ than a sister." Shane gulped, hiding the fear. He looked at Alex with a straight expression.

"Fine." He said, confidently with his usual smirk on his face.

"Deal. May the best sex addict win." Alex said, extending her hand for an official handshake. Shane's smirk grew wider with excitement.

"O, I will." He said, shaking it.

"We'll see about that." Alex said with an eyebrow raised. "Now please straighten your hair. You look like a blind man who didn't know how to use a hairdryer and ended up electrocuting himself." Shane rolled his eyes and the two made their way to their classroom.

Alex left Shane, walking away and ignoring the other boys. Shane sighed and saw that Nate entered the building. He looked at Shane then ran up to him. Shane groaned, not wanting to deal with Nate. Nate stopped in front of Shane, looking nervous.

"What?" Shane asked, already annoyed. Nate fought the urge not to roll his eyes or insult Shane for his rudeness. Nate blinked at Shane for a moment and took a deep sigh.

"You're not going to…tell Mitchie about…that thing, right?" Nate asked, innocently. Shane smiled deviously. He buried his hands in the pockets of his school pants and looked at Nate with his eyebrows raised.

"What thing? I don't happen to remember." Shane said, playing dumb. Nate sighed.

"Shane, be serious here. You know that you saw me and Alex getting…touchy." Shane snickered at Nate's choice of words. "Shane, listen, you cannot tell anyone. Please, don't tell anyone." Nate begged.

"Why shouldn't I? Mitchie is my sister and I should be looking after her instead of covering for her womanizing boyfriend." Shane said, folding his arms. Nate looked at Shane, angrily.

"Hypocrite! You're a womanizer too!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Dude, at least people know what I am. You on the other hand, you're just another lying wannabe perfect boyfriend. You're the kind of guy you always dreaded of becoming, and guess what, you are one. Congratulations for your defeat." Nate frowned.

"Shane, please don't tell Mitchie. I'll do anything!" Shane smiled, thinking of the perfect thing for Nate to do. Plus, it'll give him a bigger chance of winning the bet he made with Alex.

"Tell Mitchie how you really feel." Shane said. Nate looked at him, blankly and obviously confused.

"Elaborate." He ordered.

"Tell Mitchie that you don't love her and you never will. Do that and your secret is safe with me." Nate's mouth dropped.

"What is the difference between telling your girlfriend that you don't love her and telling her that you're hooking up with some slut?!"

"Actually there's a big difference. You and Mitchie could still go out after you tell her that you don't love her while still hooking up with Alex, but if you tell Mitchie that you're hooking up with Alex, not only will she make sure you won't ever see Alex again, she'll also break up with you. How stupid are you?"

"Not this stupid." Nate sighed. He looked down at his sneakers. "I'll tell Mitchie the truth." He murmured, walking away. Shane smiled.

_Mitchie is all mine. _He thought.

Now all he had to do was to get Mitchie to actually sleep with him. Shane still needed to figure out a way to do that. He suddenly felt his back pocket buzzing. Shane took his vibrating cell phone out and found that he had a text message from his parents. Shane smiled as he read the message explaining that his parents won't be home until tomorrow evening because they will be attending a convention.

"Party at my house!" Shane yelled out. Everyone looked at him, smiling, and instantly grabbed their cell phones to repeat the message to everyone else they knew. Shane smiled in satisfaction, his plan was moving in action perfectly.

oOo

The music was blasting loudly and could be heard from five blocks away. Everyone was dancing, drinking, or making out all over the place. Shane, as usual, was the center of attention. Guys were cheering as he had four girls dancing closely and seductively around him.

Mitchie and Nate walked in with both surprised looks on their faces. "O my God. He did _not_!" Mitchie yelled. She marched into the living room where she found Shane now kissing two girls, back and forth. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Shane!" She screamed. Shane stopped at the sound of her voice. Angry or normal, Mitchie's voice was like music to his ears.

"Yeah?" Shane asked as the two girls began to grind on him. Mitchie watched disgustedly. She beckoned him, not wanting to shout out her angry sayings publicly. Shane squeezed out of the girls and walked up to his sister. "What?"

"Shane, I can't believe you're throwing a party while Mom and David are out of town! Do you know how much trouble we could get into?!" Mitchie yelled over the music. She looked at another pair of girls in revealing clothes, dancing like strippers, and feeling disgusted again. Shane glanced at them for a second then looked at Mitchie. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Please, I've done this billions of times. But if we get caught, I'll say that it's entirely my fault." Shane said. Mitchie smiled at her brother's sweet offer. She nodded her head and went around the house, dodging the other teenagers, and looking for Nate. Shane followed her, feeling like a stalker at the moment.

"Hello there." a familiar but seductive voice said. Nate froze as he felt Alex's fingers walk steadily on his arm. "Long time no see." she whispered. Even if the volume of the music was at its highest, he could perfectly hear Alex's soft voice.

"We saw each other today." Nate murmured.

"You know what I mean." Alex winked.

"Umm…" Nate stuttered.

"Nate!" Mitchie yelled, happily as she finally found her boyfriend. She ran over to him, but her happy mood was crushed once she saw Alex near Nate. "Umm, hi Alex." she said, smiling. Alex smiled back.

"Hi, Mitchie." She said. Alex looked at Nate and licked her lips. She smiled at the two then walked away. Nate crossed his legs, trying his best not to get an erection. Shane staring at him with an eyebrow raised wasn't helping him either.

"Our deal." Shane mouthed at him. Nate sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked as Nate's expression saddened. Nate looked into Mitchie's eyes and sighed again. He folded his arms then looked at his shoes.

"Mitchie, you know how you said that you…loved me?" He started. Mitchie nodded her head, smiling. She thought that Nate was about to confess that he felt the same feelings towards her. Then the two would live happily ever after, in love. "Well…"

"Well what?" Mitchie asked, her smile growing wider and her excitement increasing by the second. Shane watched, amused at Nate's nervousness and Mitchie's eagerness. _This is going to be very interesting._ Shane thought.

"I…I'm sorry but I don't return the feelings." Nate said. Mitchie's eyes widened. She felt as if her heart just broke down into zillions of pieces and that there was no possible way to fix it. Shane smiled and grabbed a cup of red punch that had alcohol added in it earlier as he made his way into the not-so happy couple.

"Wait, what?" Mitchie asked, getting a little angry.

"Mitchie-" Nate started but Shane randomly came and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist.

"Want some punch?" He asked, handing her the spiked drink. Mitchie sighed angrily and chugged the punch down. Nate frowned and walked away. Once Mitchie was done with the drink, she looked at Shane.

"Can I have more?" She asked in a low tone. Her voice sounded cracked and her eyes looked watery. Shane nodded and handed her another alcohol filled drink. Mitchie drank it quickly then asked for another one.

Nate sat on the couch as people danced around and made out all over the place. He felt so guilty and so depressed. His mood didn't lighten up as he saw Alex sitting on his lap, sitting on his crotch to be more specific. Nate bit his lip as his special spot was being touched again by the same girl.

"Hi, Natey." Alex said, running her fingers through Nate's hair.

"Hi." Nate said with no emotion. He was too sad about his confession to Mitchie to do anything. Alex frowned. She leaned on Nate's torso and snuggled on the crook of his neck as her hands stroked his chest.

"Something is bothering my Natey, isn't there. I'm guessing Mitchie problems." she said. People gave Nate and Alex confused glances as they saw them getting sweet and lovey dovey. Nate gently pushed Alex off of him. Alex sighed and sat next to Nate.

"Yeah, it's Mitchie problems. I told her that I didn't love her and now she's pissed at me." Alex tried to hide her smile. Nate might be feeling terrible, but Alex felt ecstatic. She couldn't be anymore happier that Nate doesn't love Mitchie and actually admitted it.

"Well then, I'm so sorry." Alex said, trying to sound sincere. Nate frowned and rested his head on his hand. He looked at Alex. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a gray halter top. She had no make up on and her hair was just simply down. Once again, she looked so gorgeous.

"Do you want to make me feel better?" Nate asked, touching Alex's leg. He ran his hands softly up and down. Alex smiled and blushed.

"Anything for my Natey." She said, feeling so ready to kiss him.

"Come on, let's get to your house then." Nate said, pulling Alex up. The two were out of the Gray-Torres mansion faster than the speed of light.

As Nate and Alex left the house, Shane handed Mitchie another cup of spiked punch. Mitchie started to feel a little dizzy, but she didn't mind it at all. She felt so calm and relaxed. She started to blank out as she felt as if she had no idea what she was doing.

oOo

Nate instantly pinned Alex onto the wall once they entered her room. They kissed each other passionately and hungrily with such force. Nate rubbed Alex's rear as they fought for dominance. Alex moaned into the kiss as Nate touched her vagina. He rubbed it causing both to feel extremely aroused.

Alex pulled away and bit onto Nate's neck, making sure to leave her mark. She unzipped Nate's pants as she did her action. Nate pulled Alex closer towards him, pressing her tightly. He moaned as Alex played with his cock again. She began to run a trail of soft kisses down his neck. Nate bit his lip, smiling.

Nate pushed Alex onto her bed. The two stared at each other, blankly. Alex slid her halter top down and revealed her bra. She slid the straps down and pulled it off of her, exposing her top half again. Nate blinked at her, his erection had already came.

Nate took off his shirt and beater then gently got on top of her. He pulled Alex's skirt and underwear down before he tasted her again. Alex whimpered as Nate teased her. (And he was doing a very good job of it.) Nate smirked at Alex's noises of satisfaction.

Right now, Alex could care less about her bet. She literally forgot about the bet. Her mind was racing and she felt as if she knew nothing except that she was having the time of her life with the man she loves. She felt so naïve, but loved it.

Nate kicked his pants and boxer briefs off, feeling strong and confident. The two began to aggressively kiss on the bed, naked, while touching each other seductively. Both were so turned on, it wasn't even funny. It felt so, so wrong, but absolutely right at the same time.

"Come on, Nate. I need you inside of me." Alex begged. Nate sighed, making a split-second decision. He hand nothing to loose. It was pretty obvious that Alex took birth control pills and he believed that he barely produced sperm. He smirked giving exactly what Alex wanted.

Alex moaned as Nate slowly entered inside of her. She grabbed onto Nate's arms as he moved in and out in a slow way. By now, she would be used to all the entering and thrusting, with Nate it was like a whole different story. Alex actually felt as if she, herself was a virgin. She smiled, wishing that Nate was her first one.

Nate felt wonderful as he thrusted into Alex. He never knew how great sex was. He felt so satisfied and whole. Now people can't make fun of him for being a virgin. Also the fact that Alex is screaming his name out, over and over, makes everything better.

Nate quickened his pace and Alex moaned. "O Nate." She whispered. Nate kissed her neck as he pumped into her. Alex turned her head from side to side with her eyes shut closed. She felt completely clueless as Nate took the lead. It didn't mean that she was enjoying it, she was definitely enjoying this. They both were.

oOo

"Woo! I feel so free!" Mitchie said, walking shakily. She was obviously drunk. Shane smirked and raised an eyebrow. Part one of his mission was complete. Now getting Mitchie to sleep with him was a piece of cake.

"Come on, let's go upstairs in my room." Shane said, taking his stepsister's hand and began to lead her up the stairs. Mitchie giggled, feeling and acting like a little kid.

"Okie dokie!" She laughed.

Shane opened his room and closed and locked the door behind him. He pinned Mitchie onto the wall and held onto her hips. Shane began to kiss Mitchie's neck hungrily as his hands quickly slipped into her pants. Mitchie laughed then pulled Shane away.

"What are you doing?" She slurred. "We're brother and sister! Right?" She asked, confused. Shane smirked, knowing that he had the chance to outsmart her since she was unconscious.

"Tonight, we're not brother or sister." He licked Mitchie's lips seductively. "Tonight we're going to do something that you are going to love." With that, Shane attacked Mitchie's lips and the two began to sloppily kiss. The surprising part was that Mitchie actually kissed Shane back.

Shane's tongue darted inside of Mitchie's mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shane pulled away and kissed Mitchie's neck, biting and sucking. Mitchie moaned again and arched her body. Shane pressed into her and massaged her breasts.

"O, Shane." Mitchie whispered. Shane smiled. He's been dreaming of hearing Mitchie say that to him. Shane lifted Mitchie and carried her onto his bed. He took off his shirt and beater before getting on top of her. Shane continued to kiss Mitchie's neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt and under her bra. He felt her breasts again, touching and rubbing with pleasure. Mitchie moaned once more.

Shane got up and pulled Mitchie's clothes off of her. As he did so, Mitchie stared at him with no expression on her face. She looked so lost and out of it. It was like she was completely zoning out. Shane didn't mind, he thought that it was better to have sex with a drunk Mitchie then to force her to have sex with him, which won't cause a good outcome.

Like Alex, Shane forgot entirely about the bet. It didn't matter to him at the moment either. He was about to accomplish his life's dream: having sex with his stepsister, Mitchie Torres.

Shane pulled his pants and briefs off and kissed Mitchie passionately. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck then closed her eyes. Shane rubbed her thighs as his lovely kiss got more aggressive. He slipped his tongue inside and the two kissed sloppily as they fought for dominance. Mitchie pulled away to breath. Shane took this opportunity to position himself.

First he kissed Mitchie's breasts, sucking them, and playing with her nipple with his tongue. Mitchie held onto the bed sheets tightly as she whimpered and moaned quietly. Shane went even lower to Mitchie's vagina. He needed to get her wet. Shane tasted Mitchie, exploring her in vast ways. Another moan escaped from Mitchie's lips as she felt Shane's tongue inside of her.

Shane repositioned Mitchie and himself. "What are we doing now?" Mitchie slurred. Shane smirked. Shane reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He quickly slipped it on then looked at Mitchie with dancing lights in his eyes. He started to enter her, slowly though. He knew that his stepsister was a virgin and he didn't want to hurt her _too_ badly. "O my God!" Mitchie yelled as Shane pumped into her.

"How are you doing, baby?" Shane asked as he continued his action. Mitchie's eyes were shut close and she looked like she was in pain but in pleasure at the same time. Her hands were sort of trembling and she was breathing quickly. Shane licked Mitchie's lips again. "Is my baby enjoying this?" he whispered.

"Uh huh." Mitchie whimpered. "Loves it."

"Good." Shane said, smirking even more. His speed grew faster and the volume of Mitchie's moans and whimpers became louder and a little more audible from outside, where the party was still going on.

"O Shane!" Mitchie moaned as they reached their climax. Shane smiled, happily. He loved hearing Mitchie scream his name like that.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Reviews would be nice.  
****Preview:**

__

_"Leave me alone, Shane!" Mitchie yelled as Shane was about to touch her arm. Shane looked at Mitchie, guilty and shocked at her tone. Mithcie looked down, beginning to cry. "I can't believe you would do that to me." She whispered. Shane stood there, unmoving. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't find an excuse or explanation anywhere in his head. "Why? Why would you even think of doing that to me?"_

_"Beacuse...I...love..." Shane started. Mitchie looked at him, waiting for him to finish._

--

"Nate...I love you..." Alex said to him. Nate looked at her, not believing a single word she said. For some strange reason though, he just wanted to believe her. He wanted to say 'I love you too'. But he knew that Alex was lying. Alex Russo doesn't love.

_"Yeah right." Nate said and walked away. Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she slid down the wall and hugged her knees. She buried her face into her legs and cried and cried. She hasn't cried for the longest time, since she was just a little girl. Right now she wished that she was a little girl, a girl who didn't know what sex was, a girl who just was perky and happy all the time, a girl who had a boyfriend who loved her back._


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Here's a fast update for all of you bored people! I know I was bored, which was why I updated pretty quickly. I say that this is my longest and best chapter I've written. I hope you guys feel the same way too!**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

* * *

Mitchie turned from side to side. Her eyes were shut closed as she was having another nightmare. This one felt so real though. Mitchie woke up, breathing heavily. She blinked, not knowing what happened or where she was. She raised an eyebrow, confused. The party was over due to the creepy silence of the house and she suddenly felt her head throbbing and the need to barf. She felt a sore near her vagina area as well.

_O my God. What happened? _She thought, puzzled. Mitchie squinted her eyes and looked around the room she was located in, trying to make out the unfamiliar objects around her. Her eyes widened. This wasn't her room.

Mitchie felt a breeze around her. She widened her eyes as she saw that she was only wrapped around with a warm blanket. Shane's blanket to be more specific. Mitchie looked around, frantically and worriedly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what happened. Tears formed into her eyes as she remembered random images of what Shane did to her.

Mitchie looked to her side to see Shane, sleeping soundly and naked. "O my God." She whispered with her voice cracking. Mitchie began to bawl her eyes out. She couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't believe that her own stepbrother would use her like that while she was drunk.

Shane woke up by the sounds of Mitchie crying. His eyes shot open as he also realized what he just done. He was so sloppy and careless. He mentally smacked himself, thinking that he should of devised a plan so Mitchie would never know that she had tremendous but painful sex with her own stepbrother.

Shane looked at Mitchie as the guilt washed over his body. "Mitchie…" he whispered. He just couldn't stand seeing her cry. It made _him_ want to cry. Of course, Shane didn't even tear up. He just looked at Mitchie as the guilt began to eat him alive. "Mitchie…" he repeated but in a softer tone.

"Why?" She asked, her voice cracking even more. "How horny and perverted are you to get your own stepsister drunk just so she could have sex with you?! What Shane - do you just have to have sex with every damn girl you know and see?! I'm your _sister_!"

"You're not my sister so stop saying that!" Shane yelled at her. Mitchie cried even more. She sprinted towards her room, only wearing that blanket. She closed and locked her door, not wanting to even come out. Mitchie slipped on a t-shirt, underwear, and shorts then cried on her bed. Tears fell out of her eyes, endlessly. She never ever wanted to see Shane's face ever again. She didn't even want to hear his name. She put herself on lockdown, not wanting to exit her room ever again.

Shane sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was an idiot, probably dumber than Nate. He couldn't believe what he said to her. It was just so unbearable for him to see Mitchie cry like that. Guilt, guilt, and more guilt was absolutely the only thing he could feel. His whole entire body was filled with a significant amount of guilt, and it won't come out of him.

Shane slipped on boxer briefs and a beater and walked up to Mitchie's room. He turned the knob, knowing that it was locked. He sighed and leaned on the doorframe. He knocked on the door softly, hoping that she would at least make some sort of noise (besides crying) or open the door. He knew that that wasn't going to happen though.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, gently as he continued knocking on the door. Mitchie ignored him and sniffled as she cried. Shane felt a stab in his stomach. More guilt then there was before entered his body. "Mitchie, talk to me." He begged.

Once again, Mitchie ignored him. She buried her face into the pillow and wished that she was with Nate. Mitchie widened her eyes at the thought of Nate. She had sex with her stepbrother while she was dating Nate. Even if Nate had told her the night before that he didn't love her, they still haven't broken up.

"O no." Mitchie whispered. The fact that she had sex with another man while she was dating someone else began to make her feel guiltier than Shane. Mitchie cried even more. She glared at her door where Shane was standing behind. She marched up to it and leaned near the door.

"I hate you, Shane! I hate you so, so, so much! I hate you!" She screamed behind the door. Shane frowned as he literally felt like he was going to cry. Tears build up behind his eye sockets but he did his best to keep them in.

oOo

Alex woke up with a smile plastered on her face. It was the middle of the morning and she felt…she didn't know how he felt. Saying that last night was typical was an understatement. She felt more than content, more than fabulous, even more than happy. Last night, no matter how wrong it was, it was fantastic. Alex felt like a completely different person.

She turned to see that Nate's arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly. He was snoring loudly, but Alex didn't mind. She felt a little sore, but it felt so good. All that thrusting and pumping, it felt so right. Nate was great. For a virgin, he didn't seem like one last night.

"Natey." Alex whispered into his ear. Nate groaned and hugged Alex tighter. Alex sighed, giddy, feeling his abs and his hard chest on her naked torso. She smiled as they pressed onto each other. "Natey." Alex said, more seductively. Nate smirked hearing Alex say his name like that.

"Yeah baby?" he yawned. Alex traced her cold index finger on Nate's chest causing him to get turned on again.

"So…" Alex said. She leaned near Nate's ear, pressing her breasts near his face. Nate looked down at her C-cups, shaking a little. "Did you enjoy what happened a while ago?"

"Of course." he said, smiling even more as he remembered every single detail.

"I guess my little Natey isn't a virgin anymore." Alex said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not complaining." Nate said. Alex giggled and got on top of him. Nate smiled at her. "Are you thinking of something?" He asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

"I think you're the one who're thinking of disturbing things right now." Alex said with an eyebrow raised. Nate shrugged, admitting it. Alex kissed Nate's neck, giving him hickies and bruises everywhere around his neck.

"O God." Nate moaned. He then heard his cell phone ringing. He silently groaned, hated being interrupted. "Alex, that's probably my parents. They're probably calling me, warning me that my life span might end the second I get home." Nate said as Alex continued to make her mark on him. "Alex..."

"Hmmm?" She hummed as her hands roamed everywhere on Nate's body. Nate moaned as Alex played with his crotch again. Nate reached over to his cell phone as Alex continued to pleasure him. Like he wanted her to stop, anyways.

Nate read the caller ID, it read Mitchie. "O God." Nate said again, remembering that he still had a girlfriend. "Hello?" He answered. He tried not to moan as Alex did even dirtier things to him. She went down low and trailed wet kisses down his erected crotch.

"N-Nate" Mitchie sniffled.

"Mitchie? Have you been crying? Are you okay?" Nate asked, getting worried. Alex sprang up, angry.

"Mitchie's calling you?!" she whisper-yelled. Nate put his finger to his lips, signaling Alex to shut up. Alex rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, fuming up. Tonight was supposed to be _her_ special night with Nate. Mitchie shouldn't be in the picture. She felt completely mad that Mitchie had to call him and ruin it.

"Nate, I'm sorry for waking you up. It's just…Shane…" Mitchie started.

"What did Shane do?" Nate asked, sitting straight up. Alex widened her eyes, remembering about the bet. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble with Nate. She started to think what Shane could of possibly done to Mitchie. She shuddered, hoping that Shane didn't rape her.

"He-"

"Nate, who are you talking to?" Alex moaned into the phone. She made sure that she sounded like she and Nate were doing 'something'. Nate looked at Alex with his eyes widened. He covered her mouth with his hand, hoping that Mitchie didn't hear her. He felt so shocked and angry at the same time. Alex sighed, regretting it. She needed to keep Shane safe though.

"Nate, what was that?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, I'll call you back." Nate said, glaring at Alex.

"No, tell me what that was! Is there a girl with you right now?!" Mitchie demanded as she started tearing up again.

"Mitchie, I'll call you back." Nate repeated and hung up on Mitchie. He gave Alex a deadly look. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I…" Alex thought. She couldn't think though. What could she say? "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I…I just feel so…"

"My God, Alex! What are you trying to do, kill me?! Ruin my relationship with my girlfriend?! What the hell has gotten into your mind?! Jesus Christ!" Nate yelled at her. He pushed Alex off of him and got up. He searched around Alex's room for his clothes then quickly put it on.

"Ruin your relationship with your girlfriend?" Alex asked, getting a little angry. "You're the one who offered to have sex with me! You're the one who asked for it! You're the one who started it all! It's not my fault that you choose to have sex with me, it's all yours! You're the who chose to loose your own virginity to me! So don't start blaming me for beginning to fall for you because you make me feel so happy and great. And don't get mad at me for wanting more than sex with you! Don't hate me because I love you!"

Nate stared at Alex with his mouth dropped open. Alex clasped her hand over her mouth, not believing what she just said. Nate couldn't believe it either.

oOo

Mitchie hugged her knees and leaned next to her bed. She sat on the soft white carpet of her room as she listened to Shane begging her to open her door. Mitchie felt so confused. That girl in the back round when she called Nate…she sounded so familiar. That was one of the last things on her mind right now though. Shane had_ sex_ with her while he _knew_ that she was _drunk_.

"Mitchie, please! I'm on my fucking knees! Open the door God damn it!" Shane yelled, getting more desperate by the second. Mitchie cried even more. "Mitchie, I'm begging you. Please, open the door. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You got me drunk on purpose so you can just have your sick-minded fun with me! It's not that hard to elaborate, Shane! Is that why you are acting all nice to me all of a sudden?! So I can fall for your stupid little trap and you can use me for whatever disturbing things you've planned for me! _I'm your sister_!" Mitchie screamed. Shane winced at the last sentence she said. _I'm your sister._

Shane sighed and decided to not be lazy and use his brain. He walked into the maid headquarters to get the house keys from one of the maids. Once he got it, he tried every single key on the key whole. The last key he tried, finally did the trick.

Mitchie shrieked when she saw Shane. She hopped onto her bed and covered her blankets around her. "Go away!" She begged. Shane looked at Mitchie with an eyebrow raised. He never seen her so terrified. Especially of him. "Please, Shane, just leave me alone."

"Mitchie, please just listen to what I have to say. What you're thinking of isn't entirely true." Shane said. Shane took a step forward and Mitchie scooted back. He sighed. "Please, just _listen_ to me." Mitchie wiped her tears away and scooted further away from her stepbrother. "Mitchie, don't make me force you to look at me."

"What are you going to do to me?" Mitchie asked, worried.

"I'm not going to do anything wrong to you." Shane assured her. He got on top of her bed slowly and looked at Mitchie. Her eyes were full of fear. He gently placed a hand on her leg. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did!" Mitchie yelled at him. "And why do I feel so sore? Shane, you didn't go all the way with me, did you?" She asked, getting even more worried. Shane looked down, not answering her. Mitchie began to tear up again. "I lost my virginity to you?" her voice was trembling.

"Mitchie-"

Mitchie couldn't handle it. She broke down into tears once again. Her cries were heard everywhere around the house. Shane couldn't take it either. He was so close to crying, it was marginal. The maids and butlers knocked on Mitchie's door, wondering if she was alright. Mitchie was crying too much to speak so Shane told them to go back to sleep.

Shane looked back at Mitchie. He, himself, finally started to cry. Mitchie was shocked. As tears rolled down her eyes, she had a little urge to comfort Shane. After all, he barely cried. Mitchie stayed unmoving though as both the stepsiblings cried.

"If you know what I'm going through, you'll understand why I did that." Shane murmured as he wiped his tears away. They still kept on falling though. Mitchie sighed a shaky breath. She just simply stared at Shane. She wanted to open her mouth and interrogate Shane about his reasons. She didn't have the need to. Not even all the will in the world could make her speak.

"I'll go inform the maids to clean the house now." Shane said as he knew that Mitchie wasn't going to speak to him. Mitchie continued to stare at her stepbrother. Shane leaned close to her. Her heart thumped fast as Shane looked like he was going to kiss her again. Instead, he ran his fingers through Mitchie's brown hair gently and slowly. Mitchie felt a shiver run down her spine as he did so. Shane sighed then walked away.

Mitchie laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. Images of what Shane did to her kept on replaying and replaying in her mind though. Mitchie let a tear drop knowing that this time, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a real and terrible memory that she could never forget.

Shane sighed. He needed to tell Mitchie the truth. He didn't give much of a damn if she didn't want to hear the truth. At least once he pours it all out, the guilt will disappear and he won't feel half as bad as he feels right now.

Shane turned around and entered Mitchie's room again. Mitchie sat straight up at the sound of her door opening. She was sweating again, because of the back flashes she was having during her dream sequence. She looked at Shane as fear began to spread all over her body once again. Shane ignored her look and walked over to her.

"Leave me alone, Shane!" Mitchie yelled as Shane was about to touch her arm. Shane looked at Mitchie, guilty and shocked at her tone. Mitchie looked down, beginning to cry. "I can't believe you would do that to me." She whispered. Shane stood there, unmoving. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He couldn't find an excuse or explanation anywhere in his head. "Why? Why would you even think of doing that to me?"

"Because...I...love..." Shane started. Mitchie looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

oOo

"What?" Nate chocked out. When Alex said those words to him, he swore that Hell froze over or Heaven fell down, deep under, or something apocalypse like. "Did you just say…?" Nate didn't dare finish his sentence. Alex turned red of embarrassment. She regretted completely for blurting that out.

"Maybe you should go home and we shouldn't see each other again. Nice knowing you, Nate." Alex quickly said as she began searching for her clothes. Nate continued to stare at her, dumbfounded. He didn't move a muscle. Alex grabbed her pajamas and slipped them over.

"No, you said something. I want to know what you said." Alex grew angry again.

"Stop acting like you didn't hear me!" Alex yelled. She felt the tears behind her eyes, building up. "You know what I said and I know you don't feel the same way, so can you just leave me alone so I can live my life as the school's skank and you can live your fake happily ever after with Mitchie!"

Nate shook his head, not believing this. "Alex, you don't love me. Trust me, I know you don't love me. This just has to be another way to get me to have sex with you again or something else! You don't love me!" Nate really wanted to believe himself. At the moment, he didn't know what to believe. Alex knew the tears were going to slip out soon. "Alex, look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Nate asked.

Alex looked into Nate's chocolate brown eyes. She sighed as she felt her heart beating quicker and quicker by the second. Nate looked at her with anticipation. His heart was thumping fast as well, probably faster than Alex's.

"Nate...I love you..." Alex said to him. Nate looked at her, not believing a single word she said. For some strange reason though, he just wanted to believe her. He wanted to say 'I love you too'. But he knew that Alex was lying. Alex Russo _doesn't_ love.

Nate sighed and shook his head. He actually thought that Alex was going to tell him the truth. Or at least what he believed what the truth was. He felt so disappointed that Alex would lie to him just to get another round with him.

"Yeah right." Nate said and walked away. Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she slid down the wall and hugged her knees. She buried her face into her legs and cried and cried. She hasn't cried for the longest time, since she was just a little girl. Right now she wished that she was a little girl, a girl who didn't know what sex was, a girl who just was perky and happy all the time, a girl who had a boyfriend who loved her back.

Alex walked back up to her bed and slid under the covers. She continued to cry for the rest of the night until she felt exhausted and finally drifted off to sleep. Like Mitchie, she had nightmares. The only difference was that it was a nightmare about how the boy didn't want the girl. How Nate didn't want Alex.

oOo

"Because you love what, Shane?" Mitchie asked. Shane took a deep breath.

"I love _you_. There, I said it. I, Shane Adam Gray, am in love with my very own stepsister, Mitchie Devonne Torres. I don't want to fall in love with you, but I just _did_. Mitchie I will do anything that is humanly possible just for you. I love you so much, I actually start to hate it when I kiss or touch another girl! You're the only one I actually want to kiss now! Mitchie, I felt so desperate last night. I just loved you so much, I wanted _more_ with you. I'm…I am so sorry." Shane said.

Mitchie covered her mouth, shocked. She didn't know how to react. What was she supposed to do, say 'I love you too'? The only way she could say that and not lie at the same time is if she was talking about family love. Mitchie tried to speak, but there were no words to explain what she was feeling right now. Surprise was the only thing that Shane could read from her expression.

"I'm sorry. I just…needed to get that off my back. I know you love mother fucking Nate. And I know he's doing something you should know behind your back. I grew desperate again and told him that if he told you that he really didn't love you, then I would keep his secret away from you. I thought that if I did that then…it would be a lot easier to…you know…do things with you. But you really need to know what Nate has been doing."

"Is he seeing a girl?" Mitchie blurted out. Shane nodded. "Who?"

"I can't say. Don't worry though, I have a feeling that one of them will tell you very soon. I'm so sorry Mitchie." Mitchie shook her head, still confused. She hasn't processed a single thing Shane has told her so far. Thoughts raced through her head as she started getting a headache.

"Wait, so you love me? Like, more than a stepsister?" Shane sighed and nodded. Mitchie understood everything now. "I…I don't know what to say to you, Shane." she said in a soft voice. "All I really can tell you is…what you're feeling is wrong. You shouldn't be feeling it. We're related."

"Mitchie, if you haven't noticed, we're not even a percent amount of blood-related. And what I'm feeling isn't wrong. It's the truth whether you like it or not. Love shouldn't be categorized as 'wrong'. Love is always right. Always."

"Then why doesn't Nate love me? I love him, but he doesn't feel the same way. Love can be wrong! Love should be against the law! Shane, to your eyes love may be right, but really, what you did to me last night, is _that_ right?" Mitchie demanded. Shane sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that wasn't right. You have got to understand me though, Mitchie." Mitchie looked at Shane with peaceful eyes. She still looked worried though.

"I'm telling Mom and David." Shane widened his eyes.

"No! They'll separate us! Mitchie, I rather be painfully tortured or die if I have to be away from you. I love you so much."

"Shut up, Shane! You're Shane Gray, the biggest and most perverted and horny seventeen year old in California! You. Don't. Love! Especially me! The only thing you love is sex! You don't love me, Shane!" Tears formed in Shane's eyes again.

"I do…and I'm going to prove it." Shane held onto Mitchie's arm, gently. He kissed her hand softly before looking back at her eyes. "I don't give a damn who you're in love with, who're you're dating, or how we're possibly related. You belong with _me_." He said, in a hushed voice. Another trail of shivers were sent down Mitchie's spine.

"You don't know what you're saying. I'm going to call Mom and David now-"

"Do that and I'll tell Dad and Connie that you actually wanted to have sex with me."

"They wouldn't believe you." Mitchie said, quickly. Shane smirked at Mitchie.

"I can lie through anything, Mitchie." Shane leaned near her neck. "Anything." He whispered before kissing her neck. Shane got off of Mitchie's bed and looked at her with warm eyes. "Good night. I love you." He said. Shane smiled, feeling like a great load was lifted. Mitchie on the other hand felt like an anchor was dropped down on her. She knew that Shane was right and that her parents would probably believe him more than her.

Because of that bet and those bursted out confessions, the lives of those four will change very…drastically.

oOo

It was Saturday morning. Out of the four, only Shane slept the best. He woke up with a yawn and walked downstairs into the dining room to see what the maids had cooked up for him this morning. He smiled even more to see Mitchie eating cereal at the far end of the table. She looked like a complete mess, but Shane still saw her as the most beautiful girl out there in the world.

"Good morning, Mitchie." Shane chirped as one of the maids handed him his regular breakfast, French toast and small waffles drenched in maple syrup. Shane picked up the pure silver fork and knife and started cutting little triangles on the waffles before placing them into his mouth.

"Hi." Mitchie whispered quietly and irritated as she avoided eye contact with Shane. Mitchie's cell phone ring tone came off and she quickly answered it, seeing that she received a text message from Nate.

_Mitchie is everything ok? Were u crying last night?_

Mitchie sighed. She knew she needed to tell someone. Since Shane forbade her from telling their parents, Mitchie decided that Nate was the second best choice. At least he will stand up for his girlfriend and beat the crap out of Shane for her. Mitchie smiled a little at the site of Nate hurting Shane. She then quickly frowned once she remembered what Shane told her last night. '_Nate is doing something behind your back'. _Mitchie sighed and quickly replied to Nate.

_Nothing is ok. I'll tell u y I was crying last night if u tell me the truth…_

_What truth?_

_R u…cheating on me? _

Mitchie didn't get a response right away. She stared at her cell phone, waiting for Nate to reply quickly. Her cell phone finally dinged after two minutes. Mitchie pressed accept quickly as she waited eagerly for Nate's response.

_Y? No. What's wrong with u though? Y were u crying?_

Mitchie smiled. Shane was just lying to her again. Nate wasn't doing anything wrong to her. Mitchie's smiled faded away as she was about to tell Nate what Shane confessed to her earlier. She knew that this was going to get epic.

_Meet me Starbucks. 2:00 pm. Don't b l8. _

Mitchie typed her message and sent it. This was something that she needed to say personally. She glanced at Shane who was eyeing her, carefully with curiosity in his eyes. Mitchie blinked at him then quickly looked down at her soggy cereal. She decided to eat it since she knew that what she was going to tell Nate was going to ruin both their appetites for lunch.

oOo

Alex stared at the ceiling, wanting to die. The boy she has ever truly loved in her whole entire life, doesn't believe her. More importantly, he doesn't return the feelings. Nate doesn't even _like_ Alex, and it bothers her so much.

Alex stood straight up, making a powerful decision that will make a great impact on her school district. She was not going to be a whore anymore. Her need of sex 24/7 will be demolished and she wouldn't need stuff like birth control pills or sex toys anymore. Alex kept a couple of condoms in her drawer, just in case, but the rest she threw away. Alex stared at her birth control pills before she dropped them into the waste basket. She hasn't taken them since a week ago. Alex sighed. She wouldn't need them anymore. She dropped them into the waste basket and walked downstairs.

She was going to start a whole new life. Maybe, just maybe, Nate could fall in love with this kind of Alex Russo. And if he didn't, Alex wasn't going to give up. She had more tricks up her sleeve. Maybe persistence can change Nate's mind. Persistence, blackmail, and a little seduction would do the trick. She can simply show Nate this new side of her, but keep her old devious side to other people who deserved it.

Alex walked into her kitchen and ate bread with hot butter over it. She smiled and hummed in satisfaction. She began to grow even hungrier and took more weight gaining foods and ate them. Her father, Conrad, walked downstairs, surprised. He doesn't see his daughter eat unhealthy food, or eat at all, often.

"You must be hungry, Alex." He said, chuckling a little. Alex shrugged and took another big bite of her toast.

"I guess I am, Daddy. I have no idea why, but I feel _really _hungry all of a sudden." Alex said. "It must be because I barely eat." She said as she grabbed another piece of toast.

"Well, I'm glad to see you eating. I'm also glad to see that you barely used your credit card the passed couple of days, and your grades are as high as ever, and you've been coming home during an exceptional time. I'm impressed. Whatever influenced you to do so, keep it up." Conrad said, smiling at his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alex murmured, faking a smile.

Too bad her influence doesn't want to see her face ever again.

oOo

Nate sat down on the same booth he sat with Alex, recently as he waited for Mitchie to come by. He checked his watch and saw that it read 2:08 pm. Mitchie isn't the type of person who would come late. Even if it was just eight minutes late. Nate tapped his feet under the table impatiently as he continued to wait for his girlfriend.

He groaned as he felt the sudden desire for Alex time. Just remembering what they did last night, left him wanting for more. He thought that that was what Alex wanted him to feel, so Nate ignored it. He wasn't going to fall for some ho's tricks anymore. And that was a promise.

Mitchie walked into Starbucks, practically running in. She almost knocked over a couple of customers and workers in the process. Nate stared at her, surprised. Mitchie wasn't usually rude. She didn't even say sorry to the people she bumped into. She just quickly sat in front of Nate, panting. Her eyes start to water up.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" He asked. Mitchie shook her head, no.

"No…last night…when you left…" Mitchie said, she just couldn't say it though. For some odd reason, she felt as if she was being watched. As if Shane was staring at her this very second. Mitchie looked around, checking if Shane was anywhere near her. She sighed in relief once she found out that it was just her, Nate, and other unknown people in the coffee shop. She looked back at Nate with a hint of fear and nervousness in her eyes. Nate raised an eyebrow at the action.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Mitchie took a deep breath. Then she busted out into tears. Nate was taken by surprise. He almost never seen Mitchie cried. He didn't know how to react. Nate took Mitchie's hand and rubbed his fingers gently on her palms. He shushed her softly, wishing she could stop crying. Mitchie just continued to bawl as she attempted to make her words out. They all ended up sounding like a five-year-old child's whine.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Nate asked again, but this time in a softer tone.

Mitchie looked at Nate as guilt poured over her body. "Shane got me drunk last night and had sex with me." she blurted out in a quiet voice. Nate widened his eyes with pure anger inside of his body. He stiffened as he just pictured what Shane could of done to her.

"O my God…" Nate murmured as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't believe he would fuck his own sister!" Nate yelled. People stared at him, glaring at his choice of words. Nate ignored them and looked at Mitchie, sympathetically. "If I ever see Shane Gray ever again, I'm gonna-"

"Nate…" Mitchie interrupted. "He told me something else." Nate looked at Mitchie, waiting for her to continue on. "He said…" Mitchie took a deep breath and closed her tear-filled eyes. "He said that he's in love with me and that I belong to him."

Nate scoffed. "The ass wipe is probably lying. He most likely said that so you can sleep with him again. He's using guilt over you. Don't trust him. He's one of the biggest liars in California. Shane Gray doesn't love." He said. _Neither does Alex…_ he thought.

"He sounded so sincere and…shall I say desperate? I don't know, Nate. This is so confusing. I wanted to tell my parents but he's threatening me."

"He should be sued. Shane is a bastard who needs a life, badly. He and Alex Russo will make a good couple." Nate said, muttering the last sentence. Mitchie sighed, still not believe Nate. Then she raised her eyebrows at the sound of Alex Russo's name.

She turned Nate's face so he was staring straight at her. Nate looked back at her, wondering what she wanted. Mitchie sighed as she felt a knot in her stomach. Alex Russo. That was the girl who sounded oddly familiar over the phone. Nate said that he's not cheating on her. Doesn't mean he doesn't have the ability to lie either.

"What do you know about Alex Russo?" Mitchie asked, her voice hoarse. Nate looked at her, expressionless.

"Umm…nothing except for the fact that she's a slut." Nate said, quickly. A little too quickly. Mitchie felt tears running faster down her cheeks. She just had a feeling that Alex was the girl Nate was cheating with.

"Nate, tell me the truth. Please. I'm sick and tired of having people lie to me all the freaking time!" Mitchie wailed. Nate felt as if his heart was stopping. He couldn't lie this time.

"Fine." He said, defeated. "I…I hooked up with her…_a lot_." Mitchie busted into more tears. She looked down as she buried her face into her arms. Nate couldn't take it anymore. He wished that he could of just lied again and told her that nothing was going on. It was too late to take back what he said though.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, her voice cracking. "I thought that at least you _liked_ me! I thought that you weren't like those other boys at our school. You're just another…another Shane Gray! That's what you are!" Nate flinched as Mitchie just compared him to the boy he hated the most. "You're just like all of them! You play with girls' emotions them crumple them and throw them away as if you don't give a shit!"

"Mitchie! I care about you!"

"If you cared about me then why the hell did you have sex with Alex Russo?!"

"I…" Nate started. He just couldn't finish. _I have stronger feelings for her than for you_. He thought. Nate didn't dare say that though.

"Excuse me, can you two leave and take it outside? You're starting a big commotion and the customers are complaining." A worker asked.

Mitchie didn't have to be asked twice. She quickly got up and quickly exited Starbucks. Nate ran after her, calling her name. Mitchie wouldn't stop. Once she got to her car, she fiddled around with her purse, trying to find her car keys before Nate could get to her. She was too slow though.

"Mitchie, let me explain." Nate pleaded.

"I think you've said enough." Mitchie mumbled as she finally found her keys. She unlocked her car and stepped into the vehicle. She stared at Nate with sadness in her eyes. Nate felt a stab of guilt as she stared at him. Mitchie sat there, unfrozen.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry but…I think I'm…falling for her." Nate said. Mitchie looked at Nate as her tears started to water up. "I don't want to! Dear God, falling for Alex Russo is the absolute last thing I want to do! Dying is even higher on my list! It's just…"

"Save it, Nate. I think it's obvious that we can't be together. Bye…it was nice being your girlfriend. And your only girlfriend for the time being." Mitchie murmured as she started the engine and drove away. Nate watched her as he looked at her, surprise and sad all at once.

Nate and Mitchie has officially broken up. Shane will do desperate things to make Mitchie his. Alex will go through great measures to prove to Nate how much she loves him. Mitchie will try to keep quiet and ignore Shane. For Nate, he'll do his best to turn away from his feelings for Alex.

Let the drastic changes begin.

* * *

**Preview:**

_"Shane, Nate, start your presentation now." Their science teacher said. Shane and Nate glared at each other then unwillingly walked up to the front of the class to begin their oral presentation on the human reproduction._

_"Well what we're talking about is the human reproduction. Sort of obvious since we're dealing with Shane Gray here." Nate said, glaring at him. The class snickered a little. Shane looked at Nate as if he wasn't insulted at all. He smirked at Nate and folded his arms._

_"Yup. Let's make this short and sweet. The human reproduction is when a guy puts his dick into a girl's cunt and goes in and out over and over. Sometimes the guy or girl gets reckless and forgets to use a condom and the guy's sperm gets in touch with the eggs and - poof! A baby! Guess what? Nate actually got to experience that for the first time with Alex Russo! Cheer on for Nate! He scored with the school's ho!" Shane said in a fake perky voice._

_"Shut up, you bastard!" Nate yelled, pushing him._

_"Make me, you dickhead!" Shane retorted, pushing him even harder._

_--_

_"Listen, stop showing your good girl act because it's not working for me. I don't care how many times you cry or sulk because you are so not going to make me feel one percent amount of guilt." Alex said darkly to Mitchie. Mitchie glared back at her._

_"You can have Nate. He's all yours." She muttered. Alex rolled her eyes._

_"Stop giving me all this crap! I know you want Nate back badly!" Mitchie looked down, not admitting it. Alex folded her arms and took a step forward. "He's all mine." With that, Mitchie slapped Alex across the face and the two girls began to tug each other's hair and push each other. _


	9. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I got grounded because my Mom is an unfair hot-head who jumps into conclusions faster than she can nag me. _Anyways_ back onto the story. Thank you so much for the kind reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! All you guys out there are totally amazing!**

**Chapter Eight: Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

* * *

Monday came back and school began. Shane walked downstairs to find that Mitchie was already gone, though his parents were laughing in the kitchen. Shane walked in, glaring at the two adults, wishing that they were never married. Then maybe, Mitchie would be his girlfriend instead of his stepsister.

Connie and David glanced at Shane then continued rambling on about their conversation. Shane grabbed a piece of French toast dipped in hot butter then walked out of his mansion, dreading school. Today was the day that he and Nate had to do their oral science report. Shane really did not want to deal with Nate, let alone be nice to him for forty-five minutes straight.

Shane drove onto school rather quickly, excited to see Mitchie. He parked his car and saw Alex. His expression was shocked. Alex's skimpy skirt was lowered down to the required height, her button up shirt was _actually_ buttoned up, and most shockingly, she wasn't wearing heels. Shane widened his eyes as he didn't hear a single clacking noise from Alex's shoes.

"What's up with you? You seem…different." Shane said to his friend. Alex shrugged, feeling terrible.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food with you?" Alex asked. Shane looked down at her shoes. Black Converse. He never thought that he would see the day. "Hello, earth to Shane! Do you have any freaking food?! I'm hella hungry here!"

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass?" Shane asked. Alex screamed and quickly walked away into the building. Shane rolled his eyes and followed shortly behind her. Alex's sudden change in fashion was the last thing in his mind.

Shane froze when he saw Mitchie and Nate talking. They weren't holding hands or talking sweetly to each other. They simply looked like genuine friends. Shane felt his blood boiling and his skin crawling. He swore that he overheard Mitchie wailing about how she and Nate broke up to one of her friends last night. Seeing them together…it was just utterly and simply unbearable for him.

Nate caught Shane's stare and began to glare at him. Even if Mitchie isn't his girlfriend anymore, he would never forgive Shane for what he did to her. Mitchie noticed Nate's glaring and looked behind her to see why he grew angry all of the sudden. Once she saw Shane, Mitchie felt her stomach drop.

"I'll see you later, Nate." Mitchie quickly said, walking as far away as possible from Shane. Nate sighed and turned back to his locker. Shane walked swiftly by Nate, not caring about his dirty look. Nate felt his stomach churn. He just couldn't ignore Shane after what he did to Mitchie.

Nate ran up to Shane and pinned him onto the lockers. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shane yelled, pushing Nate away.

"What's wrong with me?! You're asking what's wrong with me?! Are you fucking serious?! There has to be at least a billion things wrong with you! I can't believe you would actually do that to her! You have to be insane!" Nate yelled, pushing Shane back. Shane stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

"Why the fuck would you care?! She's not even your girlfriend anymore, asshole!"

"She's still my friend, faggot!" Nate yelled. Everyone stopped to watch the commotion. Shane scoffed.

"She actually forgave you after what you did behind her back? Wow Nate, talk about miraculous. I mean, you did pretty awful things." Nate kept his hard, cold stare at Shane. "And you said that you were not like any of us." Shane said, his voice calm but insulting. Nate cringed. Once again he was being compared to Shane Gray. Heck, even Shane, himself, even agrees.

"What is going on here?" the school's counselor, Mrs. Hampton, demanded. She looked at Nate and Shane, knowing that they were causing the disruption since everyone else was circled around them. "Boys, would you care to explain?"

"No, I think we're done here." Shane said, glaring at Nate. Nate's eyes looked down as he folded his arms and felt a stab of guilt. "Aren't we, Nate?" Shane's voice was icy and cold. Nate looked up at his enemy.

"Yeah. Whatever." he mumbled, walking away. The circle of teenagers faded away as Shane and Nate made their separate ways. Mrs. Hampton shook her head, knowing that she will probably see Nate and Shane later today.

oOo

Alex smiled in satisfaction as she stuffed herself with different varieties of junk food. Chips, candy, chocolate, and more sugary foods were surrounded around her as she sat down in her homeroom seat. She hasn't eaten this many unhealthy choices of food since she was in fifth grade. She licked her fingers clean as they were covered with sugary powder. She hummed about how good it tasted.

Alex ignored the confused looks people gave her. Once again they were all wondering if this was Alex Russo, not only the school's whore but the girl who wouldn't be caught dead eating French fries or any other food that was unhealthy. Alex also ignored the whispers and rude comments around her. She was practically ignoring everything and everyone while pretending that she was in her happy place where only she and junk food existed.

"Russo, what the fuck is wrong with you?" her classmate asked. Alex turned to glare at him. He looked at her, shocked, wishing he took back what he just said. Alex simply glared at him, scaring him off with a look that could kill.

"Do you wanna try that again?" Alex offered in a quiet voice.

"Umm…bye." the boy quickly said, walking quickly towards the back of the class. Alex rolled her eyes and continued eating her food. She did not want to be distracted or interrupted at the moment.

Her homeroom teacher entered the classroom shortly. "Good morning class! Well I want to start off today with the usual news about what's going to be going on…" the teacher looked at Alex, puzzled. Alex watched her teacher as she popped a Godiva chocolate bar into her mouth. "Miss Russo, why on earth are you eating in my classroom?"

"I'm hungry. Duh." Alex said.

"Please Miss Russo, you and the rest of the student body is only permitted to eat during lunch period. If you didn't know, right now isn't lunch period."

"But I'm freaking hungry!" Alex yelled, not taking it. She felt as if she was going to have an intense meltdown soon. Her homeroom teacher and the rest of the students in the classroom looked at Alex, shocked.

"Miss Russo, why don't you see the school's counselor." her teacher said, still shocked, as she pointed at the exit door. Alex rolled her eyes and exited out of the classroom.

She quickly made her way towards the counselor's office. She knocked on the door three times before Mrs. Hampton opened it. She looked at Alex with a perky and large smile on her face. Alex fought the urge to stare awkwardly. She wondered how such a big smile could fit on a small face.

"Well hello, dear. What is your name?" Mrs. Hampton asked as she sat Alex down on one of the two brown leather arm chairs in front of a glass desk. Mrs. Hampton sat on the other leather chair located behind the desk and stared at Alex.

"Alex Russo." Alex mumbled as she looked around the office. She's never been in here.

"O my. I was wondering when I would see you. You know, I never thought that you would actually step foot into my office, knowing how clever and smart you are. And experienced." Mrs. Hampton chuckled. Alex looked at her, weirdly.

"How the hell did you know that I'm not a virgin?" she asked.

"O Alex, I'm not a teacher at this school. I'm a counselor. I talk to many students each day. One of them is bound to slip out a little something about you. Plus I have your records and every single thing you've done right in my file cabinet." Mrs. Hampton reached out to grab Alex's record folder. She flipped through them, smiling. "You have excellent grades, Alex. I'm wondering why you're sent here though."

"O well my teacher kicked me out of the classroom because I was eating." Alex said, bored.

"Well that is surprising knowing that you barely eat, or only eat light foods." Alex raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Hampton, wondering if she was a stalker. Mrs. Hampton laughed again at Alex's expression. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not a spy or anything. I just know all the students here very well. Like I know that you're very popular and that all the boys at this school want you, but not for the right reasons. You're friends with Mr. Shane Gray, but you happen to do more than hanging out with him. What I also know is that you tend to eat lots of unhealthy food when you're depressed. Is there something wrong?"

Alex felt her lip trembling. She knew that she was going to burst out crying very soon. Mrs. Hampton caught on and handed Alex a box of tissues. Alex felt her eyes watery and she started sniffling. She took a tissue out and blew her nose.

"Everything is wrong." she whispered.

"Well, is it family related?" Mrs. Hampton asked. Alex scoffed as she wiped her tears away.

"O God, I wish. But no. It has to do with…a boy." Mrs. Hampton nodded, completely understanding. She sat there, silent, mentally asking Alex if it was alright for her to continue. Alex took a deep breath. She was ready to pour out her soul and expose the truth that was hiding down inside of her.

"I won't tell you who he his, but I'll tell you about how desperate I was. He had a girlfriend who loved him so much, but he just really liked her. Too make this even worse, his girlfriend is one of the nicest people here and she's sort of my friend. Well was. It started off when he found me drunk. He took me home, not even touching me inappropriately. That got me to sort of like him because, well, it just wasn't normal for me. Every single time I'm drunk, I end up waking up with some random hot guy, or a normal guy I actually know from school, next to me naked on a bed. Sometimes even on the floor. With him though, he gently laid me on my couch and walked away. He wasn't like those other guys.

Then I became his tutor since he was failing lots of subjects. Really, he's not a smart person. We were getting along so much, to think that he used to hate me and I used to think that he was some virgin loser. That was when I started falling for him. He was so sweet, and wonderful, and perfect. The thing was, I couldn't have him. Me, Alex Russo, the girl who gets any guy she wanted, couldn't get this one. It wasn't because he had a girlfriend. Pfft, definitely not. It was because I was…well I was too scared to. I mean, he only saw me as a friend. I don't even know if he even found me attractive. All I knew was that he wouldn't give in to me.

Then one day when I was tutoring him, I felt desperate. I gave him a small hint that I had…some sort of…feelings towards him. Honestly, it was just a little seduction. I was being harmless. Apparently he got hypnotized by it and we…well that night he became half a virgin. That night was the night that I realized that I loved him. I know, surprising. Me, falling in love. I never even thought that I would see the day.

Then there was Saturday. I made this stupid and idiotic bet with Shane that the boy could lose his virginity to me. I felt desperate again, feeling as if this was my chance to show him how I feel. Plus if I lost this bet, then I would actually have to tell him my true feelings, and I did _not_ want that happening. So I ended up sleeping with him that night, but we were awoken by his girlfriend calling him. I felt so mad as he talked to her over the phone. I mean, it was supposed to be just _me _and _him._ But his stupid girlfriend had to ruin our night! I was so mad that I actually sounded like he was fucking me over the phone!

That was a big mistake. He got mad at me. He started hating me that very second. Then…I blurted out that I love him." Alex felt tears welling up in her eyes. "He doesn't believe me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even fucking like me!" She then couldn't take it anymore and cried. She grab a handful of tissues and blew her nose.

"Well I think that you should be friends with this boy. Say sorry and tell him how much you feel. Alex, if you are really and actually in love, don't let anything scare you away. Wait until he's done with his girlfriend and be friendly with him. I don't mean that you should jump on him when you have the chance, build a relationship. Be _friends_. And I don't mean beneficial friends like you and Mr. Gray. I suggest that if you want to be this boy's girlfriend then you should stop sleeping with Shane as well. Let this boy see what he's missing. Show, tell, and explain in every way how much you love him. Make him believe." Alex nodded her head and blew her nose again. Like she would do that though.

Mrs. Hampton sighed deeply. She hasn't heard something like this in a while. She looked at Alex, sympathetically. Alex didn't want sympathy though. She wanted Nate. It pained her so much to know that she still couldn't have him.

Giving up was still not the answer.

oOo

It was science class. Nate and Shane kept their distance as they sat at the far end of the classroom, trying not to cause yet another fight. It was harder than they expected. Every ten seconds, Nate felt the biggest urge to just drown Shane in the Pacific Ocean for what he did to Mitchie. For Shane, he just wanted to easily shoot Nate in the head because Mitchie was in love with him.

"Alright. Your oral reports were due today. I hope that all of you are prepared, and even if you aren't, I could care less. I gave you all enough time to write them and have them memorized. If you do not though, don't expect an A." their science teacher threatened. The class looked bored out of their mind though and seemed as if their teacher's words went through one ear and out the other.

"So are we going to start?" a girl asked.

"Shane, Nate, start your presentation now." Their science teacher said. Shane and Nate groaned, wishing that they weren't picked first. They glared at each other then unwillingly walked up to the front of the class to begin their oral presentation on the human reproduction.

As Nate and Shane stood just an inch away from each other, they felt intense anger rising up. Nate smirked, feeling as if this was a great opportunity to humiliate Shane. It wasn't as if he could possibly pass science or any subject without his tutor. Why would he even bother to try for a good grade?

"Well what we're talking about is the human reproduction. Sort of obvious since we're dealing with Shane Gray here." Nate said, glaring at him. The class snickered a little. Shane looked at Nate as if he wasn't insulted at all. He smirked at Nate and folded his arms.

"Yup. Let's make this short and sweet. The human reproduction is when a guy puts his dick into a girl's cunt and goes in and out over and over. Sometimes the guy or girl gets reckless and forgets to use a condom and the guy's sperm gets in touch with the eggs and - poof! A baby! Guess what? Nate actually got to experience that for the first time with Alex Russo! Cheer on for Nate! He scored with the school's ho!" Shane said in a fake perky voice. The class started whispering as they just found out the latest gossip.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Nate yelled, pushing him.

"Make me, you dickhead!" Shane retorted, pushing him even harder.

It wasn't long until Shane and Nate were kicking each other, throwing punches, and ramming each other into hard or pointy objects. Everyone watched in shock while their science teacher was trying to break them up. Once things were starting to get a little bloody, the male students cautiously held onto Shane and Nate, trying not to let go. Shane and Nate furiously tried to squirm free, still not thinking that their bloody brawl is enough.

"You sickening jerk! I can't believe that you would fuck your sister! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nate yelled as he kicked the air.

"At least I didn't lie to her! Why guy who claims to be the perfect and sensitive boyfriend ends up losing his virginity to Alex Russo?!" Shane yelled back. Nate tried again to let loose from the three students whom were holding onto him tightly. "By the way, she's not my sister, you idiot! You better stay away from Mitchie, she's all mine." Shane said, darkly.

"Boys!" their teacher snapped. Shane and Nate took huffs of breaths, glaring each other down. "Go to the counselor's office right now! You two need to see a physiatrist or mental help this instant! Go, and you better not start another fight or else I will _for sure _get you two expelled!"

The male students let go of Nate and Shane. The two continued giving each other their icy looks then walked towards Mrs. Hampton's office. They kept a large gap in between themselves as they made their way. Silence filled the halls as they walked, though every student in their classroom could feel the bad energy between them.

Nate and Shane stopped in front of Mrs. Hampton's office. They stared at the door, waiting for the other to reach out and open it first. Instead, the door opened by itself and Alex came out, teary eyed and her nose red.

Shane stared at his friend. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked. Alex looked at Nate, completely ignoring Shane. Nate kept his eyes fixed on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. Alex looked back at Shane and shook her head no. "How long have you've been in there?" Shane asked in a quiet voice. Alex shrugged.

"Since homeroom." she whispered.

"Homeroom?! It's sixth period!" Shane yelled. Alex shrugged again then made her way to her next class, sniffling all the way. Shane looked back at Nate, knowing that he was the cause of Alex's problems. "You better lay off of her." he warned.

"Me? I didn't do a damn thing to that slut." Nate said. Shane jammed his index finger on Nate's chest, having enough with the name-calling.

"She has a name and it's Alex. Don't you dare call her anything terrible. You don't even know her."

"You're always calling her a ho, and a whore, and even worse names. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'm her friend and I care about her. You on the other hand are the cause of her sudden depression. Poor girl, she'll probably gain ten pounds by the end of this week." Shane said, shaking his head, feeling sympathy for his friend.

"You're friends? I thought you guys just had sex with each other." Nate said.

"Believe it or not, we've been friends since middle school."

"Wait then, what do you mean that _I'm _the cause of her sudden depression and that she'll gain ten pounds by the end of this week?"

"O, my two brawling boys. Why don't you come inside?" Mrs. Hampton said, interrupting their conversation. Nate looked at Shane, confused, while Shane just stared at Mrs. Hampton. The two unwillingly walked inside of the office and took the two leather chairs in front. As Nate sat down, he took one sniff. This chair smelled like Alex's beautiful hair. He shook his head, trying not to think about her like that.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Mrs. Hampton asked.

Shane and Nate were expectedly silent. Shane's eyes wandered around the room, aimlessly as he pretended to be out of touch with the question. Nate was looking hard, straight on the floor, inhaling Alex's scent from the leather chair. Though they were silent, they felt like they were going to explode from all the freaky quietness and all of the mixed emotions bottled up inside of their minds. Nate wanted to start throwing punches at Shane then run after Alex while Shane wanted to severely hurt Nate as well then find Mitchie.

Mrs. Hampton flickered her eyes from Shane to Nate, back and forth. She took in a deep breath once she realized that none of them are going to speak up. She leaned back onto her big chair and grasped onto the armrests. She studied Nate closely as she remembered the description of the boy Alex was head over heels in love with. Mrs. Hampton raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about the women in your life, boys." Mrs. Hampton said, breaking the silence.

"Well I would have to give you a list." Shane boasted, smirking. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, too bad the one you want the most wants to stay as far away from you as possible." Nate said, not looking at him. Shane tensed up and continued wondering around the office.

Mrs. Hampton smiled a little, knowing what her topic this afternoon will be about. "Are there two certain women you boys would want to talk about, ask questions or just simply vent out?" she asked, sweetly and kindly as possible.

At the exact same moment, Shane and Nate turned their eyes towards Mrs. Hampton's and reached her gaze. They looked at her, accusingly, wondering how she even thought of a question like that. Shane sighed, knowing that Alex must of slipped something during her long period of counseling. He shuddered, thinking of all the things she could of said. Nate was feeling even worse. _He _was the cause why Alex was there at the first place. She most likely would of said more about him then about anything else.

"Do you two know Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo well?" Mrs. Hampton asked.

"I guess." both of them mumbled.

"Tell me about them." Mrs. Hampton said. "Like you're relationship and how much you see each other on a daily basis. Just anything about them." Shane shifted awkwardly in his chair while Nate bit the inside of his cheek, nervous. "You know that you two will eventually have to tell me something. I won't let you two step foot out of this office until we connect to each other and figure this all out." Once again, silence filled the room. "Unless you want me to call your parents and tell them what the problem is…"

"No!" Shane and Nate yelled, getting up from their seats. Mrs. Hampton chuckled. Nate and Shane sat back down on their comfy seats and stared at Mrs. Hampton. Nate sighed.

"Fine, I'll say something. Mitchie used to be my ex-girlfriend. We used to be strong and I really like her. We were happy and that was all that mattered. Though, I wanted - _needed_ - more. She wouldn't give me that more. But she told me that she loved me. That love she has for me wasn't what I wanted. From her at least." Nate said, muttering the last sentence.

"What about Alex?" Mrs. Hampton said.

Nate said nothing at first. He glanced at Shane who was sharing the same eager look Mrs. Hampton had. Nate looked back at his guidance counselor. She gave him an encouraging look of sympathy and waited for him to continue. The thing was, Nate didn't know if he should continue or not. First of all, Shane was in the room, and second of all, he didn't want anyone to know that he was falling for Alex. Yes he told Mitchie, but he knew that Mitchie loves him too much for her to hate him. Shane on the other hand, was more like a brother to Alex than he is to Mitchie. He'll attempt to kill Nate the second he finds out.

"Alex…she's…" Nate started. _Beautiful. Gorgeous. Wonderful. Perfect…_ were the words that raced through his mind. _I wish she was all mine. That she could come running into my arms and I get to swoop her away into our happily ever after. I want to fuck her silly, but it would actually come out of love. I want her. I need her. _Nate thought. Of course couldn't say that aloud.

"I had sex with her, hell I lost my fucking virginity to her. She, I have to say, is amazing in bed." Nate said. Shane shifted awkwardly again as his hands balled up into fists. "But she told me that she loved me. I didn't believe her, and right now I don't believe her. I know that she just said that so I can break up with Mitchie and devote my time to having an endless fuck fest with her."

"What makes you think she doesn't love you?" Mrs. Hampton asked.

"Well there are just some people-" Nate turned his gaze at Shane, "-who just can't love. Alex is one of those people. Shane is another."

"I can love, God damn it!" Shane yelled.

"You don't love Mitchie!"

"Just the way Alex can't love you?! Open your eyes, idiot! Mitchie isn't the only person who can love you and you aren't the only person Mitchie can love!" Shane felt like he was going to break down. "I love her, and I know that she can love me."

"Boys, calm down." Mrs. Hampton said.

"I'm done here! Stop backing Alex up because I know she doesn't love me and I don't love her! I'm getting back with Mitchie so you better lay off of her and I'll promise you that I'll stay away from Alex! Get the fuck away from my life!" Nate roared, getting up. He felt his blood pressure rising and tears behind the back of his eyes.

"What?!" Shane yelled, getting up as well.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Hampton screamed, before Shane and Nate could get physical. Shane and Nate breathed in deeply and slowly, trying to control their anger. Then the bell rang. "Go back to your classes. I suggest that you stay away from each other unless you two want to possibly be expelled."

Nate rushed out of the door, looking for Mitchie. He wanted his old life back. He wanted his old self back. He knew that he can't change the past. What he did was wrong and it is something that can't be rewritten. Though that doesn't mean that he has to continue the cycle of wrong doings. Nate pushed all of his emotions, his thoughts, his desires, his real and true feelings aside and put out a fake smile. He was going to get his old life back and _no one _was ever going to compare him to Shane Gray ever again.

_I guess I have to say bye to Alex. Bye Alex…I love you. _Nate thought as he shed a tear.

Shane watched Nate as he ran out of the door, looking like a desperate animal, searching for food. Shane wanted his old life back too. What he wanted even more was to have that life and have Mitchie all to himself at the same time. He knew that something like that was clearly impossible. He can't be the most perverted and horny, but desirable guy at school if he was with Mitchie. He knew well enough that Mitchie didn't want sex at all, which would be a big problem, and that she didn't even want Shane, which was an even bigger problem. Shane wanted to learn how to balance things. Now the only problem to that was:

He couldn't.

Shane sighed and walked outside into the hallways. He stopped and felt his heart freeze as he saw Nate talking and smiling at Mitchie. He was standing in front of her as she was leaning on her locker. Nate was practically _on _Mitchie. He felt the tension in him rise up. Shane shook his head. He needed to be his old self. He was going to be his old self, whether he liked it or not.

"Mitchie, baby, I know what I said the other day broke your heart, but, I really want to get back together. I need you, Mitchie. I mean, you're my girlfriend." Nate said, giving Mitchie a heart filled smile that she couldn't resist. Mitchie sighed.

"Nate, I know that you love Alex. I can't possibly date you if I know that your heart belongs to someone else. Nate, you know that I love you and I always will." Mitchie said, smiling weakly at him. She kissed his cheek. "I know that you don't love me though, and that's why we can't be together. Stop fooling yourself, Nate." Mitchie gently pushed Nate away and walked towards another direction.

oOo

The next day came along. Things were strangely abnormally normal. Mitchie was secretly sulking about Nate when no one was looking at her, Alex was keeping her skin covered and her legs locked up, Shane was showing his perverted side again, but just not having the joy of it, while Nate was being his loner and unintelligent self.

Alex walked down the hall, eating a pint of double chocolate ice cream. She sighed, loving the taste of it all. The calories, the sugar, the unhealthiness. It was even more pleasuring than sex. Alex loved it all. She took another scoop into her mouth and sighed again as the cold but delicious ice cream entered her mouth and slid down her throat.

Alex bumped into someone and her ice cream got knocked onto the floor. It spilled everywhere. She groaned and stomped her foot, frustrated. Alex darted her eyes at the person who caused it. Her eyes grew dark and cloudy as she saw who the person was. It was no other than Mitchie Torres.

"O, I'm sorry." Mitchie said, trying to sound sincere.

"Sure you are." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. Mitchie was the one who apologized even after Alex was the person who stole her boyfriend away from her and Alex ends up hating on Mitchie. This was unfair. Mitchie felt like she was going to lose it. This was just so unfair! She believed that Alex should be the one apologizing, not herself!

"What the heck is your problem, Alex?! Here I am, actually saying sorry, while you're the one who should be apologizing!" Mitchie yelled with her voice cracking at the end. She was obviously close to tears, but Alex felt no sympathy what-so-ever. Instead, it made her even more angry.

"Listen, stop showing your good girl act because it's not working for me. I don't care how many times you cry or sulk because you are so not going to make me feel one percent amount of guilt." Alex said darkly to Mitchie. Mitchie glared back at her.

"You can have Nate. He's all yours." She muttered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Stop giving me all this crap! I know you want Nate back badly!" Mitchie looked down, not admitting it. Alex folded her arms and took a step forward. "He's all mine." With that, Mitchie slapped Alex across the face and the two girls began to tug each other's hair and push each other.

Alex pinned Mitchie onto the lockers as Mitchie tugged on Alex's hair and tried to yank it out of her scalp. The girls screamed and yelped as they hurt each other. Alex wished she was wearing her heels so she could press her sharp shoes badly into Mitchie's skin. Mitchie on the other wished that she was stronger so she could actually win.

Boys of every grade stood in a circle and watched the girls, laughing and betting on who's going to win. Shane swirled through the crowd and widened his eyes to see Mitchie and Alex hurting each other. Nate dodged the cheering and laughing boys and ended up in the front with the same expression as Shane.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled.

"Alex!" Nate called out.

Shane held onto Alex to stop her from going on as Nate did the same to Mitchie. "Get the fuck off of me, Shane! I'm going to kill that bitch!" Alex yelled as she kicked and squirmed. "Let go of me, Shane!" she repeated, but even louder but sounding less angry. Alex felt heartbroken as Nate held onto Mitchie, closely. "Please." she said, her voice cracking. Shane looked at his friend and hugged her.

"You deserve to be in Hell after all the things you've done, Alex! I hate you so much! You ruined my life!" Mitchie yelled as she felt the tears as well. Nate wrapped his arms around Mitchie's stomach and hugged her. The two girls let tears slip down their eyes.

All four believed that things needed to change quickly unless they wanted more unneeded drama to enter their lives. Things were going to get back to normal. Shane and Alex will stay away from Mitchie and Nate and vise versa. It was for the best. They knew that they couldn't stand the public humiliation, depression, and sudden angry outbursts anymore.

Ignorance is bliss...

Or as they think.

oOo

Alex laid on her bed, feeling dizzy. She hasn't been feeling too good the past couple of weeks. Mentally, she was all fine. She and Shane actually hung out and _didn't _have sex. The two didn't even make out. They acted like actual friends - not friends with benefits. Plus her whore status was going down and people were treating her like a person now. Alex was loving it.

There's always a downside to Alex's rain of happiness though. Alex's head had been hurting so much and she always had random urges to barf. She's been getting sudden mood swings and is always feeling worn out and stressed. Even if she was somewhat happy now, she was constantly hungry. Hungrier than when she was sad. Plus her period was late.

Alex ran into her bathroom and barfed into the sink. She looked at her garbage can that was filled with her old sex items. Alex shook her head fearfully as excuses appeared into her mind. She was dizzy because she probably just had some sort of sickness. She was barfing a lot because of all the junk food she's been eating. Her period is late because…it just was? Alex started tearing up. She needed to stop lying to herself.

Such a shame that ignoring isn't that easy when there's something that you just can't ignore.

* * *

**Preview:**

_Alex woke up, her head throbbing and by the sound of Mitchie crying. Alex sat straight up and peeked her eyes opened. She noticed the unfamiliar place she was in. She raised an eyebrow, confused. She was in a hospital, sitting on a hospital bed, wearing a those white dresses. Alex was under the smelly and old blankets and even smelled like smelly old people. She cringed. Alex completely opened her eyes. Though she could see, everything around were was a blur. she felt her stomach drop as she had the feeling that something wasn't right._

_--_

_It was just her and Nate, all alone in that one room. Alex could still hear Mitchie crying and saying how sorry she was over and over. She started feeling the tears roll down her eyes as Nate stared at her disappointedly. He looked like he was going to cry soon. As Nate leaned on the hospital wall, his hands were in his pockets, and he just kept on looking at Alex, wondering why she didn't tell him. _

_"So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" Nate asked. Alex covered her mouth and cried. Tears poured down as fast as the could and the bedsheets were practically soaked up. Alex felt the need of air was useless. She wanted to die right there at that second. Nate's words roamed through her head. _So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant? _Alex looked at Nate, teary eyed. Her visioned was blurry since her tears kept on coming into the way. She felt like she was fading away._

_Her secret was out. _


	10. I'm Yours So Let Me Fall For You

**A/N: Hello to my completely awesome and faithful readers! I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I got grounded and I'm not allowed to use my laptop, though I find my ways to sneak around my parents ;) I worked so much on this chapter, especially the fact since I was on the freaking line of severe punishment and was half-scared to death every time I heard my parents walking near my room. They'd kill me if they ever caught me on my laptop. Anyways, I want to thank you guys for all of the support! You rock!**

**By the way, this chapter is based on the two amazing songs, _I'm Yours_ and _Fall For You_**

**Chapter Nine: I'm Yours So Let Me Fall For You**

* * *

Alex stared around her surroundings. She was laid on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor and breathed deeply. She's been barfing into the toilet for ten straight minutes. Alex felt like she was going to vomit out her whole entire insides out. She groaned as she felt her stomach uneasy again. Soon enough, she hung her head over the toilet seat and barfed the remaining contents of her pervious large snack. Alex groaned again as she stopped barfing and flushed the toilet. She hugged the toilet seat and rested her head on top of her arms.

Alex stared back at her garbage cans. Her birth control pills were at the very top, just sitting there collecting dust. She squinted her eyes, realizing that she stopped taking them a week before she and Nate had sex. Alex widened her eyes and she felt tears dropping. Then another remembrance came into her mind. _Nate didn't use a condom_. Teardrops instantly fell straight into the clean water of her toilet. She didn't want to believe it, but what other possible explanation is there?

Alex ran to the back of her closet and pulled out five pregnancy tests. She always prayed that she wouldn't even think of looking for this, but today was her dreadful day. Alex walked back into her bathroom and used the pregnancy tests to see if she was actually…pregnant. As she did so, she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to God that they were all negatives. She was seventeen years old and still had a lot in life. She didn't have the time to be a mother this young.

Once Alex used all pregnancy tests, she came out of her bathroom, tears running faster down her eyes. She stared at the five of them. Four were positive, one was negative. Alex jumped on her bed and hid under her covers, crying her eyes out. She didn't want this to be happening. She can't be a soon-to-be mother. She can't even handle the fact that another life was being carried in her stomach right now. Alex hugged her stomach, wishing, _yearning_, to be a virgin.

She buried her face into a pillow and let her teardrops stain it. She held onto the soft pillow tightly, practically suffocating it. Alex took deep breaths, trying to find the possible good side of this terrible outcome. First, she could use abortion, but Alex could never feel normal again if a life was sucked out of her. She'll feel guilty for the rest of her life. Then there's the other option - have the baby. Alex thought about her second option closely. She can't let anyone know about this…mishap. Her whore status will return and more people will talk about harsh things about her since she's pregnant. Though…it's Nate's baby too. Nate's responsibility as well.

Alex looked up at her ceiling. She was keeping the baby and that was her final decision. Alex gently rubbed the top of her stomach. She didn't want to keep the baby, but she had a reason. This child, growing inside of her, is the sign of her undying love to Nate, that she'll never give up on him. Alex knew that she wouldn't tell Nate about their child though. Nate wouldn't believe her. Just the way he doesn't believe that Alex actually loves him.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. _My life is fucked up. My life is fucked up. My life is fucked up. Nate Gold, you hot and perfect god, you totally fucked up my life and I love you for that. _Alex thought. She let out a long breath before she ran back to her bathroom and started barfing again.

oOo

"Guys, David and I are just going out for tonight. You'll be alright staying home alone, right?" Connie said, smiling at Shane and Mitchie. The two stepsiblings glanced at each other then looked straight back at Connie.

"Mom…can I go with you or something?" Mitchie asked, nervously. Connie laughed.

"Why would you want to see a play with us? It's not something you'll find interesting. Plus, I would hate to haul you back to the car because you were sleeping through the entire thing. No, Mitchie, you're staying at home with Shane." Connie said. Mitchie folded her arms and sighed.

"Shane, be good to Mitchie. Don't bother and her, and for the love of God, don't bring a girl home today." David said, sternly to Shane. Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. He hasn't brought a girl home in a while.

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled.

"Bye guys. We'll be back by 1:00." Connie said, kissing the top of the two teenager's heads. Then the two left their mansion.

Shane and Mitchie stared at each other, glaring each other down. Mitchie winced as Shane stared at her with cold eyes. She's never seen him so mad. She got up from the couch and began to walk upstairs to her room. A shiver run down her spine as she felt Shane's eyes still glaring at her. Mitchie slightly turned and saw Shane continuingly staring at her.

"What?" Mitchie demanded.

"What?" Shane asked, in a softer and nicer tone. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. His eyes softened and he looked so…_desirable_. "You think I'm gonna do something to you? You think I'm gonna try and fuck you?" Mitchie wanted to say yes, but she'll know how that would end. She just stood there at the middle of the stairway, still staring at Shane. "Jesus Christ, Mitchie, I'm not an idiot. You know that I'm not actually going to try and attempt to have sex with you."

"You never know." Mitchie muttered.

"Ouch, how insulting." Shane said, sarcastically.

He walked up the stairs and stood in front of Mitchie. He kissed her cheek softly, making her flinch. "Well I'll be in my room." he whispered, patting her shoulder. Mitchie bit her lip and gripped onto the railing as Shane walked past her. She took a deep breath before running back into her room.

Shane has been acting like that to her for the past several days. A kiss on the head or cheek, a little flirting over here, a genuine gesture over there. Mitchie was confused. Isn't this her horny and perverted sex god of a stepbrother? Why is he acting so sweet and innocent all of the sudden? Yes, Shane barely acknowledges Mitchie once again, but when they're all alone, it's like he's transformed into this mysterious romantic man. Then that memory came into her mind. That Shane _loves _her.

Mitchie rubbed her temples, still confused. She still loves Nate…right? She knows she loves Nate, or at least she believes that she loves Nate. She gets the feeling like she wants to be at his side all the time, that she wants to kiss him forever, that she wants him to be all hers. Or does she? Mitchie sighed. She knew that Shane wants to be at her side all the time, he wants to kiss her forever (and more), and he wants her to be his.

Mitchie bit her lip as she felt her stomach doing flip flops. Could she be falling for the impossible? Could she actually learn to love her stepbrother more than she should? Mitchie knew that Shane would do anything for her, that he would give up his life for her. Mitchie felt her skin crawl as she continued thinking about it. She knew that this wasn't right. She _doesn't _love Shane and if she did, they couldn't be together.

Mitchie took another deep breath and walked up to Shane's room. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before she knocked on his door. Shane quickly opened the door, wondering if something was wrong with Mitchie. He thought that Mitchie would never even think of knocking on his door unless something wrong was going on. To his surprise, Mitchie looked completely normal - minus the nervous look on her face.

"Do you want anything?" Shane asked, sweetly but flirtatiously. Mitchie felt a warm feeling inside of her stomach as Shane looked at her seductively. Shane smirked at her, enjoying the intimidated look she's giving him. "I know you didn't come to knock on my door to just stare at me. Though, I am completely hot." he joked.

"Umm…err…" Mitchie stuttered. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. "You know, I don't even know why I bothered you. Sorry, I'm just going to go-" Mitchie was about to turn away, but Shane quickly reached out for her and grabbed her arm. Mitchie froze, wondering if Shane was going to do anything to her.

Mitchie slowly turned and looked at Shane with her heart racing. Shane looked at her softly, smiling genuinely. "You know that you wanted to say something, so spill." he said, gently. Mitchie felt like she was going to give in, like she was going to pour her own soul out to him.

"I…I really don't know what to say." Mitchie whispered. Shane ran his fingers through Mitchie's brown hair and kissed her forehead. "Umm…" she stuttered. She felt a complete loss for words as Shane's lips touched her. Shane kissed her cheek, then her neck, sending pleasuring shrills up her body. He began to suck and bite on her exposed skin, giving bruises and hickies. Mitchie whimpered as Shane rubbed her breasts gently. "Shane…" she moaned, trying to turn away from her temptation. Mitchie shut her eyes tightly as something impossible just occurred to her.

She didn't want Shane to stop.

"Yeah?" Shane muffled, continuing to kiss her neck. He continued to rubbed her legs until his hands made their way down below and began to massage her clitoris. His hands were roaming everywhere around her lower half, causing Mitchie to let out unwilling moans and whimpers. Shane pressed his body closer to Mitchie, making a moan escape her lips once again. Mitchie finally snapped out of her trance and quickly pushed him away.

"You perv!" Mitchie yelled, wiping away the places Shane kissed her and touched her. She felt violated and not clean…but great? Mitchie kept that feeling far away from her mind though. "I hate you! Why would you even do that?!" Shane folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I'm a perverted and horny teenager who happens to be in love with you! What the fuck do you expect?!" Shane said. He held onto Mitchie's hands, holding them tightly. He brought them up to his lips and kissed the top of her palms. "And you still have to tell me that thing you wanted to say." he whispered, seductively. Mitchie felt like she was going to fall for him all over again. She tried her best to stay focused and not think about her urge to have sex with her stepbrother.

"O…yeah…"Mitchie whispered, backing away from Shane. "Never mind about it. It doesn't matter anyways." Mitchie murmured, walking away. She rubbed her shoulders as she felt Shane staring at her again. She slightly turned around to meet her eyes with his. "Good night." she said. Shane almost didn't hear her.

"Good night, Mitchie. I love you." Shane winked then closed the door. Mitchie took a shaky breath before walking into her room.

oOo

"Nate, I don't understand this. You were doing so well in school and now you're grades are going down the drain again. This is unacceptable. And your behavior in school in intolerable. I can't believe that you would start a fight with another boy! Nate, your mother and I did not raise you this way." Donavon said, disappointed. "Nate, what happened?"

Nate scratched the back of his neck, sighing. "Dad, you don't understand. I'm just going through something. It's just a part of…err…puberty. Dad, this will just rub off. Don't worry, it's just something I'm going through. I'll get my grades up." Nate muttered, wanting to get out of this conversation. Donavon still looked unhappy though.

"Nate, didn't you say that you were getting a free tutor? What's wrong with this tutor of yours? Though this person may be helping you for free, I expect he or she to actually teach you something. Who is this person anyways?"

"Umm…yeah my tutor doesn't tutor me anymore. We kind of got into a fight and…well she's not tutoring me anymore." Nate said, bracing himself for his father's earful.

"What on earth did you do, Nathaniel?! She was helping you so much for free and you were doing so well! You actually began receiving A's! I've never seen that many A's from you since you were in elementary school and now you're throwing it all away just because you've gotten into a fight with your tutor?!" Nate nodded his head. "Well apologize to whatever the problem is! I will not tolerate failing. Do you understand, Nathaniel?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, Dad." Nate murmured.

After a while, Donovan sent Nate upstairs into his room with a punishment. Nate laid on his bed, thinking about Alex. Ever since the big split up between him, Mitchie and Alex and Shane, Nate hasn't really been talking to Alex. Though he catches her looking at him from time to time, he pretty much ignores her at all costs. That doesn't mean that he hasn't been thinking about her. Alex is the only thing that's been in his mind. Every breath, every blink of an eye, _everything_, Alex was the only thing in his mind.

Alex. Alex. Alex.

The woman who he lost his virginity to. The girl who helped him pass a couple of his grades. The person who is the love of his life, but just doesn't want to love.

oOo

Alex managed to keep her secret for two weeks. It was hard because of the constant mood swings, severe headaches, and the sudden urges to hurl, but she managed to keep it all a secret. She knew that Shane was onto her case though. He had enough common sense in him to know that something wasn't right with Alex. He never really showed much acknowledgment to it at first, but as the days passed by, Alex got even worse.

Shane stared weirdly at the girls' bathroom. He leaned on the wall, waiting for Alex to come out. They've been having a normal boring-filled morning at school until Alex randomly rushed into the girls' bathroom. Shane listened behind the door as he heard Alex barfing and groaning of disgust. He raised an eyebrow as confusion ran through his mind. He knocked on the door, softly.

"Alex? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Alex wiped her mouth with the toilet paper and flushed the toilet, watching the green and brown waste swirl down the pipes. She cringed as the smell reached her nose and she felt like gagging. "I'm fine. I think I just ate something really weird." Alex lied. She walked up to the sink and washed her face. She grabbed the paper towel and dried her face carefully, getting rid of every hint of unusualness.

Alex looked into the mirror and put on a fake smile before exiting the girls' bathroom. She looked up at Shane, her smile was believable enough. Shane still didn't buy it though. He returned Alex's smile with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. He gave her a stern 'what the hell are you hiding from me?' look. Alex tried her best to ignore it. She just continued smiling.

"Come on, Shane. We got classes to get to. Crap to learn." Alex said, turning on her heel and walking quickly towards her next class. She sighed and frowned as Shane traveled on behind her. She knew that she will have to eventually tell someone, and if she did, why not Shane? He was like her best friend. Then again, Shane wouldn't understand. First of all, he was a _guy_ and it would be completely awkward. The only guy Alex wouldn't mind revealing this unwanted truth was…well the father.

"Alex, seriously, how much of an idiot do you think I am? I know there's something wrong with you and you know that you can tell me. What, you don't trust me?" Shane said, overdramatically pretending that his feelings were hurt. Alex pursed her lips and kept them in a straight line. She kept her dark eyes fixed onto her shoes. She let out another small sigh. Shane frowned, knowing that Alex's problem must be really serious. He turned to face her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Is it really that bad?" he asked in a low voice.

Alex gulped back the tears as she felt them nearing her eyes. "Y-yes." she stuttered. Shane scratched the back of his neck, hoping Alex wouldn't start crying. He always hated it when girls cried, it was his complete weakness. "It's terrible and I w-wish it didn't h-happen." Alex said, her voice cracking. She took a big shaky gulp of air and thought that she was fine. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Nate and Mitchie walking and laughing. They looked…_perfect_ for each other. Alex covered her mouth and buried her face into Shane's chest. She started bawling her eyes out as Shane awkwardly rubbed her back.

Alex could care less that the whole hallway grew quiet and that every pair of eyes in the room was staring at her. She wouldn't give a shit that everyone will start making rumors about her and they'll pervade through the school in a second. She doesn't even care that she's humiliating herself by crying like a baby in front of everyone. Hell, she was already pregnant. What else could be worse?

Nate and Mitchie stared at her, surprised. They looked at each other, confused, then their eyes made their way back onto Alex and Shane. Nate felt his stomach drop as he watched Alex cry. He felt his blood pressure rising as he watched Shane comfort her. His hands twitched a little as he saw that another boy was touching her, caring for Alex as she cried. Nate folded his arms and tried his best to keep a straight face on.

"O my gosh…wow." Mitchie scoffed then rolled her eyes. "What a drama queen. She thinks that people should give her some sympathy just because she's crying. So what? Water is pouring down her eyes. Big whoop." Mitchie shook her head and glared at Alex. Deep down though, she was feeling a bit of sympathy. Way deep down.

Nate shook his head and brushed passed Mitchie, trying to ignore Alex as he walked passed them. He took a little glimpse and regretted it. Seeing her that sad…Nate didn't think he could take it. He knew that something huge had to make Alex cry in public. Not a simple feeling of melancholy could do that to her. Nate cringed and made fists. He told himself that he doesn't care. Alex is a nobody and should just be left alone.

But Nate couldn't leave Alex alone. He stood there, just two yards away from her, staring like the rest of everyone else. He stared at her with sad eyes, yearning to be the one who was rubbing her back and holding her tightly. Nate bit the inside of his cheek as he didn't move.

Mitchie stared at Nate with shock. She thought that he finally got over Alex! That the two had another chance to be together! Anger rose inside of Mitchie as she watched the look on Nate's face. Her eyes flickered at Alex then at Shane. Her eyes softened as she looked at Shane. He was acting so gentle and caring…it was extremely abnormal. Mitchie bit her lip as she had the sudden urge to hug Shane, to be the one he was comforting. Her eyes moved back down to Alex and her gaze became a glare again.

oOo

Alex heard whispers all around her once again. She hated herself for making such a big scene like that. An hour barely passed by and everyone at the whole entire school knew that she was recently crying her eyes out. She groaned, mentally smacking herself for crying in public. Because of her 'sudden burst of tears', the whole entire school is gossiping about how she's being abused, or is under depression, or other crap like that.

"What the heck is your deal?" a voice said, behind her. Alex turned around to see that it was Mitchie talking to her. Mitchie looked like she was fuming. Alex raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Well someone is in a really good mood at the moment." Alex said, sarcastically. Mitchie marched up to her.

"Seriously, what the heck is your problem? Do you really think that you'll get Nate to notice you by crying in front of the student body?" Mitchie said. Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really, Alex, it's very pathetic." Alex took a big step in front of Mitchie and pointed her index finger onto her chest.

"Listen, I did not try to get Nate to notice me so go fuck off and obsess about your ex-boyfriend somewhere else! I don't need your crap right now!" Alex yelled. Mitchie's eyes widened at Alex's outburst. "And don't you dare call me pathetic! I am not pathetic, you bitch!" Mitchie narrowed her eyes and she stared Alex down.

"At least I'm not a slut." she said, darkly.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Mitchie across the face. Mitchie yelped out and touched her cheek as she stumbled back. Her cheek felt hot as it was burning red. "Don't you dare call me a slut!" Alex screamed at her. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking that I'm a slut! FYI, I haven't had sex in a couple of weeks! I'm not a slut!" Mitchie managed to scoff. Alex marched right back up to her. "But you, yeah, you're definitely a bitch."

"You take that back!" Mitchie demanded.

"Make me." Alex dared.

Mitchie pushed Alex onto the lockers. Alex screamed a little, but got back on foot. She grabbed Mitchie's hair, trying to yank it out. Mitchie sent out a repeating yell of ouches, but she didn't give up. She pushed Alex again, causing both to fall on the ground. The two girls rolled on the marble floor, kneeing and elbowing each other.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Mitchie finally got the energy to get up and she rammed Alex onto the metal garbage cans. Alex yelled out a loud cry of pain that sent echoes throughout the whole school. Mitchie slowly backed away as she watched Alex sink down on the floor, clutching her stomach. Mitchie looked at Alex, confused, wondering why she started crying. They did worse to each other before. All she did was ram her into simple but hard garbage cans. Mitchie's eyes widened as she found blood trickling down Alex's legs. Alex started screaming and she clutched her stomach even tighter.

"Help!" she screamed.

"O my God!" Mitchie said. For that moment, she completely forgot her hatred towards Alex. "Are you okay?!" she asked, frantically. Alex shook her head quickly as tears continued rolling down her eyes. She screamed again and the blood increased. "Help! She's hurt! Somebody call 911 or something!" Mitchie yelled.

Shane and Nate heard Mitchie's yell and quickly ran to where she was. They stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Mitchie yelling for help with tears beginning to form in her eyes and Alex screaming and blood running down her legs. They ran closer up to Mitchie, surrounding the two girls.

"What the hell happened?!" Nate and Shane yelled at the same time.

"I-I d-don't know." Mitchie wailed. She stared at Alex, feeling guilt.

"I'm calling 911." Shane said. He quickly dialed the number and demanded the paramedics to come as fast as they could.

"My baby." Alex muttered. Things around them were going on too quickly and too loudly for anyone to hear. She blinked her eyes open as she felt tears pouring down in public for the _second_ time today and the blood running down her legs. "My baby…" Alex repeated, a little louder. This time Nate noticed her speaking.

"What did you say?" he asked, gently, not hearing correctly what she stated.

"My…" Alex blinked but saw that her vision was getting blurry. She continued blinking until it was completely pitch black dark. Everyone around her grew even more worried. Mitchie stood up and covered her mouth, trying not to scream. She prayed to God that she didn't kill Alex. Shane walked back with tears almost in his eyes. He looked at Mitchie who was continuingly bawling her eyes out. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This time, Mitchie didn't even mind. She buried her face in the nook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying and crying.

Nate sat there, in front of Alex. He started shedding tears as he stroked her hair. "You're going to be okay, baby." he whispered, hoping what he said was true. He looked up at Shane. His eyes were red and watery, but he didn't shed a tear yet. "Did you call 911?" Nate asked, hoarsely. Shane nodded.

"Yeah, they said that they'll be here as fast as they could." Shane looked around. "Where the fuck are the teachers when you need them? Fuck, we pay a bunch of cold cash for this dump and the damn teachers aren't even here to help." Shane complained. Apparently, he was trying to change the subject. Mitchie held onto him tighter and her cries started becoming squeals of sadness.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know that it would happen!" Mitchie let out as she continued to cry. Nate ignored her as Shane rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have started it! I think I killed her!" Nate looked up at Mitchie, alarmed.

"Mitchie, don't you dare say that. You didn't kill her." Nate said, his voice shaky.

"But it's still my fault!" Mitchie wailed. Her grasp on Shane was even tighter. Nate fought the urge to agree with her. He looked back down at Alex and placed her onto his lap. He rubbed her arm as she laid there, her body cold and her complexion pale. His tears dropped onto her hair as he silently cried. They all cried.

oOo

Alex was rushed to the hospital with Shane, Nate, and Mitchie in the ambulance. They watched the heart meter as it weakly went up and down. Mitchie was covering her mouth with tears stinging her eyes. She watched Alex as she let out muffled cries. All she could think about was how sorry she was and how it was all her fault. Nothing else. Shane stood next to Mitchie. His eyes were bloodshot and he was feeling as miserable as Mitchie was. Nate stood on the other side of the stretcher. He just stood there, simply crying.

As they finally reached their destination, Alex was immediately taken to the emergency room section and Nate, Mitchie, and Shane had to wait in the waiting room. The three stared at the ground as a couple of hours passed by. They watched as ill people walked in and out, back and forth. The two swinging doors to the emergency room was less than a yard away from them. Though, they still couldn't step foot there.

Mitchie hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes as tears continued to fall down her eyes. She looked at the boys whom were sitting right across from her. Nate was also crying, but he was acting as if he was the only one there. It even seemed like her forgot that he was in a stinky hospital. Shane was finally shedding tears. He would quickly wipe them away, but they would still fall down. Mitchie let out a shaky breath.

"Alex Russo?" a woman holding a clipboard and wearing a white coat said. In an instant breath, Mitchie, Nate, and Shane were standing right in front of her with so much hope and wonder in their eyes. The woman sighed and read over her clipboard. "Well she's safe. She fainted momentarily, but she's fine. Her heartbeat and blood pressure is returning to its normal state. So _Alex_ is completely fine." the doctor said, emphasizing Alex. The three teenagers smiled and sighed of relief. "Though there is some bad news." The smiles quickly wore off and they became worried again.

"What? What's wrong?" Nate demanded. The woman sighed.

"Her baby didn't make it."

Mitchie widened her eyes, Shane stopped breathing, and Nate just stood there, speechless. "Baby?" he chocked out. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes. She was about a little over a month pregnant but she loss too much blood and had a miscarriage. I am so sorry. Do you wish to see Alex?" the doctor asked. Nate nodded his head as thoughts raced through his mind. _A little over a month? _Just the way a little over a month ago, he lost his virginity to Alex.

_Is it…mine?_ Nate wondered.

oOo

Alex woke up, her head throbbing and by the sound of Mitchie crying. Alex sat straight up and peeked her eyes opened. She noticed the unfamiliar place she was in. She raised an eyebrow, confused. She was in a hospital, sitting on a hospital bed, wearing a those white dresses. Alex was under the smelly and old blankets and even smelled like smelly old people. She cringed. Alex completely opened her eyes. Though she could see, everything around were was a blur. she felt her stomach drop as she had the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry!" Mitchie wailed as she ran up to Alex and hugged her tightly. "I'm so, so, terribly sorry!" Mitchie said. Alex looked at her weirdly and awkwardly returned the hug. "I didn't know! I didn't mean to end up like that! I'm so sorry! I don't think that I could ever live with myself ever again!"

"What's going on?" Alex asked. Mitchie hugged her tighter and her cries increased. "Mitchie? What happened?" Alex asked, her voice cracking. Mitchie sighed and rubbed Alex's back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Alex looked at Shane.

"Shane, what's going on?" she repeated, more worried. Shane frowned and looked at his feet. "What is going on?!" Alex yelled, her voice cracking even more. She felt Mitchie jump a little at her sudden rise of tone. Tears were once again welling up in Alex's eyes. She held them back, thinking that she couldn't take another crying fest. Mitchie pulled away and wiped her tears. Alex stared at Shane and Mitchie.

"I think you and Nate should talk." Shane said. Alex turned to see Nate was leaning on the wall the whole time. She turned back towards Shane's direction, giving him a confused look. "Mitchie and I are gonna leave you guys for some privacy." Shane murmured. He took Mitchie's wrist and led her out of the room.

It was just her and Nate, all alone in that one room. Alex could still hear Mitchie crying and saying how sorry she was over and over. She started feeling the tears roll down her eyes as Nate stared at her disappointedly. He looked like he was going to cry soon. As Nate leaned on the hospital wall, his hands were in his pockets, and he just kept on looking at Alex, wondering why she didn't tell him.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" Nate asked. Alex covered her mouth and cried. Tears poured down as fast as they could and the bed sheets were practically soaked up. Alex felt the need of air was useless. She wanted to die right there at that second. Nate's words roamed through her head. _So when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant? _Alex looked at Nate, teary eyed. Her vision was blurry since her tears kept on coming into the way. She felt like she was fading away.

Her secret was out.

"I-" Alex started, but Nate held a hand up to stop her.

"Is it mine?" Nate asked. Alex sighed and cried again. Nate walked up to the bed and held onto Alex's hands tightly. His eyes were watery and he looked so hopeless. "Alex, tell me the truth. Is this baby mine?" he asked, his voice shaking. Alex closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head. "O, God." Nate wailed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Because…you didn't want to see me. You wanted nothing to do with you. You hate me." Alex murmured. Nate hugged Alex tightly as the two cried. "And I love you so much, but here you are, still hating me!" Alex randomly burst out. Nate held onto her even tighter.

Then there was a knock on the door. The same woman that Nate, Mitchie, and Shane encountered with entered the room. She stared at the two with a sad expression. She walked up to the edge of Alex's bed and gave her a weak and sympathetic smile. From there, Alex knew that she was going to receive bad news. "How are you, sweetie?" the woman asked.

"Terrible." Alex croaked. The doctor sighed.

"Well…I have some…bad news for you." she said. Alex closed her eyes again, grasping Nate. She embraced herself what was to come. "I'm sorry, honey, but you're baby didn't make it." Alex's tears increased and Nate tried his best to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." the doctor said. She sighed and placed Alex's medical report on the small table in front of the bed and left the room.

Nate got on the bed and laid him and Alex down. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and held onto her tightly as she laid there, crying. She kept her face hidden in Nate's arms, crying endlessly. "And you know the worse of it all?" Alex said. "You still don't love me. My baby died and the father of him or her still doesn't love me."

"Alex…" Nate said. Alex looked up at him. He took a deep sigh. "I…I _do_ love you. I just…didn't know if I could. Hear me out, I love you with all my heart and would never exchange you for even for all of the money in the world. Don't ever say that I hate you because it's the exact opposite. The only reason why I never said that I love you at the start was because I thought that you were lying when you said that you love me. But after today…I know that you're telling the truth. I love you, please, don't ever make me want to change my mind about that." Nate confessed.

Alex smiled as she cried. Nate kissed her forehead and the two closed their eyes. They room was silent except for the noises of cries and the music playing all around the hospital. Nate and Alex listened to the song on the radio as their cries lessoned.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to findY_

_ou're impossible to find_

oOo

Mitchie hiccupped as her tears started to stop. Shane was right in front of her as his tears ended as well. He handed her a water bottle and Mitchie accepted it. She jugged it down before handing it back to Shane. The two stepsiblings stared at each other for the longest time. "Do you think that she'll forgive me?" Mitchie asked. Shane shrugged. He walked up to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, completely worried about Alex and concerned about Mitchie. Mitchie slapped Shane's hand away, getting angry again. "Do you always have to touch me?" she asked in between her hiccups.

"No, I'm just here for you." Shane said, sincerely. Mitchie folded her arms and looked towards another direction. Shane sighed and stood next to her, leaning on the cold wall just inches away from her. Mitchie stiffened and felt herself tense. She was close to Shane. _Too _close. Mitchie felt like she was going to blow up as she felt Shane's presence near her. She felt awkward but…love struck?

"I'm going out for air." Mitchie announced. She couldn't take the mix feelings anymore. Guilt about Alex was enough for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shane asked.

"No." Mitchie snapped, walking quickly away. Both Shane and her knew well enough that they shouldn't be arguing each other at a time like this. Being close wasn't making it any better either.

Shane sighed. He walked into the waiting room and looked out the window and looked around at the winter sky. To his surprise, it was already dark, even at around six o'clock. Shane frowned and began to worry about Alex. He wondered what she and Nate were talking about, if she was crying, if Nate was making her cry. Shane knew that he would knock the lights out of Nate if he hurt Alex again.

Then a figure caught Shane's eye. He squinted closely, trying to make out the shape. There were two shapes, one was standing still while the other was moving around frantically. Shane walked up to the window and looked at the two as best as he could. He widened his eyes as he saw Mitchie trying to get away from a stranger.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Mitchie shrieked, trying to get away from this man. The man chuckled and continued to keep his grip on her. Mitchie felt the tears seeping back into her eyes. "Help!" she screamed.

With that yell for help, Shane raced out of the hospital and ran as fast as he could towards Mitchie. He felt his heart sink as he saw the man kissing Mitchie's neck and pinning her onto the wall. Mitchie tried kicking and pushing him away, but the man was just too strong. Shane reacted quickly and pried the man off of Mitchie.

"Fuck off!" Shane yelled. The man glared at Shane, looking ready to kill him. "You better back off or else I'll murder you." Shane warned, his voice sounded serious as ever and his face was even angrier. The look Shane gave the man was even scarier and more believable.

"You're a kid. You couldn't beat me." the man scoffed. Shane narrowed his eyes at the man. Without even thinking a second thought, Shane kicked the man in the stomach and punched him in the nose. Then he threw even more painful punches, kicks, and other harmful things. The man immediately began to bleed and he fell flat-faced onto the cement.

"You might want to rephrase that sentence again." Shane muttered. He shook his head as the man got enough energy to get up and run away. His train of thought stopped once he realized that Mitchie was crying. He swiftly turned around and ran up to her. Mitchie jumped into Shane's arms, holding him tightly. "O God, Mitchie, are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I…" Mitchie stuttered, but ending up crying hysterically again. Shane rubbed her back once again and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'll always be there for you, Mitchie. Just call my name and I'll be here. I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand being _not _with you. I'm not waiting anymore, Mitchie. I love you…I'm all yours." Shane whispered into her ear.

"You really do love me. Don't you, Shane?" Mitchie whispered into his ear. Shane nodded his head. "I…I believe you and…I…I love you too." Shane smiled and held onto Mitchie tighter. She cried even more. "I can't believe it took this long to figure it all out. You love me. You really do love me." she said, a little of happiness in her voice.

"Mitchie, I love you so much." Shane said, sitting her onto his lap. Mitchie wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"I love you too." Shane sighed and stroked her hair.

"I've been waiting for what seemed like forever to hear those words."

Mitchie leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Shane's lips. Shane smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist. She pulled away and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek, then another peck on his lips. Shane laughed a little and stroked her hair again. Mitchie smiled and hugged him once more. Both feeling relieved and, finally, happiness.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

But to every confession and to every truth truth, more secrets await.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank USCFAN for giving me a couple of ideas for this chapter! You are awesome! **

**Preview: **

_Mitchie giggled as Shane kissed her neck, absolutely making sure to leave his mark on her. His fingers made their way under her skirt and were playing with the strands on her underwear. "Shane! Stop it!" Mitchie giggle-yelled as Shane's cold hand touched her skin. Shane smirked and didn't stop. Mitchie didn't mind either. She simply continued laughing as Shane kissed her._

_"Mitchie! Shane! We're home!" Connie yelled. Shane quickly got off of Mitchie and the two fixed their appearance as fast as possible. Connie and David walked into the living room, looking curiously at their two children. "Well you two definitely look cozy." she said with an eyebrow raised. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Connie." Shane said. _

_--_

_"Nate, who's this?" Donovan asked. Nate immediately pushed Alex off of him and the two teenagers stared at a very confused and somewhat angry Mr. Gold._


	11. Dating Is Harder Than Expected

**A/N: O my God! Thank you so much for voting me for your favorite smitchie one-shot on CuteRockstar101's contest! I was really surprised when I found that out. lol. Thank you guys! You all rock! Since I was so happy that I found that out, I made sure to update quickly. This had to be my fastest update in a while. It was 12:43 am when I was rereading this, checking mistakes, so if I miss anything just tell me because well...it's somewhere in the middle of the morning and I feel like I'm going to sleep on my laptop. **

**Chapter Ten: Dating Is Harder Than Expected**

* * *

"Baby, do you wanna go home?" Nate murmured into Alex's ear. She was sleeping softly for what seemed like an eternity. Both knew that they had to go home unless they wanted their parents to murder them for coming home so late. Alex responded with a groan and she wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. "Baby, it's getting late. I think we should go home. I know you don't want to spend a night at the hospital. Plus, the doctor said that you're healthy enough to get home. Come on, baby, I'll help you up." Nate said, picking her up.

"Nate…" Alex murmured. Her eyes fluttered before she began to lightly sleep again. Nate smiled and placed her arm around his neck to get her off of the bed. He grabbed her clothes that were lying in front of the bed and helped her get into them. He tugged down the white dress and bit his lip as he watched it fall down onto her ankles. Alex was too sleepy to even care. She yawned and weakly stretched out her arms so Nate could pull her shirt over her. He then helped her step into her skirt.

"Come on, baby. I'll drop you home." Nate said, kissing her head.

"You'll have to explain to my parents." Alex muttered before letting out a yawn. She leaned on Nate as they walked. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and led her towards the front desk. He signed Alex out, paying for her medical bills, then they walked outside.

Nate called his driver to pick them up and they waited for fifteen minutes. Alex was practically sleeping on Nate. Nate sighed and rubbed her shoulder, gently. He could just imagine how tired she must be. After a miscarriage, fainting, and crying endlessly, Alex must be exhausted. Alex laid her hand on Nate's stomach before she started snoozing. Nate bit his lip as her hand were just inches away from his crotch. He knew that right now wouldn't be the right time to fuck her.

His limo came by and the two climbed into the backseat. Nate rolled the sliding window connecting the backseat and the limo driver up so he and Alex could have their privacy. He laid Alex's head on his lap as she slept. He smiled, looking at how serene she was. Nate ran his fingers in between Alex's fine hair. Even if she still was a mess, her hair was still perfect and tangle free. Alex turned to the side and her face was close to his crotch. Nate groaned as he knew that he was going to have an erection soon.

"Nate…" Alex moaned.

"Yeah, baby?" Nate asked, laughing a little. Alex sounded pretty turned on, even if she was sleeping. "Are you awake?" Alex turned towards the other sided and hugged Nate's knees. Nate patted her back and finally let her drift to sleep.

oOo

Shane and Mitchie walked hand-in-hand back home. They laughed and smiled at each other as they lived a new memory every passing moment. A good memory. Once they reached inside, they were glad to find that their parents weren't home yet. It was sort of odd since their parents would usually come around ten o'clock. Though, it made Shane even happier.

"So, Mitchie," Shane said, playfully. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Though the TV wasn't what Shane was watching. Mitchie's head was resting on Shane's arm while his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Mitchie tilted up to look at him. "When do you think Dad and Connie are coming home?" he asked. Mitchie blushed, knowing what Shane wanted.

"I don't know, but I'm calling my friends to see if I missed any homework." Mitchie said, not wanting to make out - or more. She began to get up, but Shane held onto her tightly. He leaned near her neck, making Mitchie shiver.

"Why? We have tomorrow to make it up for." Shane whispered sexily into her hear.

Mitchie bit her lip as Shane began to nibble on her ear. His tongue swiveled around her earlobe, making her moan. Shane repositioned himself so he was on top of Mitchie. He then kissed her lips, bruising them with his roughness. Mitchie made noises of satisfaction as Shane kissed her hungrily. His tongue roamed her mouth, tasting her inside, begging for more. It wasn't soon enough until Mitchie's hands were tangled in between Shane's hair, pulling him in closer towards her.

Shane wanted Mitchie badly. He's been wanting her for what seemed like centuries. He wouldn't stand for any interruption. Shane felt desperate, and Mitchie could feel it by the way he's kissing her, but he's been waiting _forever_ for Mitchie's approval. Right now he's got it. Hell yeah, he's using it for advantage.

Shane pulled away and pulled his shirt and beater off. Mitchie bit her lip again as she stared at his amazing six-pack abs. They were so hard and hot. Shane smirked as Mitchie stared. He pressed his body gently against hers and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her lips once more. Shane became a little more physical this time. His hands were running up and down her legs, massaging them with delight. His grip on her might of caused green and blue bruises later on, but he was too aroused to care.

Shane went down towards her neck. Mitchie giggled as Shane kissed her neck, absolutely making sure to leave his mark on her. His fingers made their way under her skirt and were playing with the strands on her underwear. "Shane! Stop it!" Mitchie giggle-yelled as Shane's cold hand touched her skin. Shane smirked and didn't stop. Mitchie didn't mind either. She simply continued laughing as Shane kissed her.

"Mitchie! Shane! We're home!" Connie yelled. Shane quickly got off of Mitchie and the two fixed their appearance as fast as possible. Connie and David walked into the living room, looking curiously at their two children. "Well you two definitely look cozy." she said with an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Connie." Shane said.

"Your shirt is lying there and Mitchie's hair is messy. Please, explain why that's so." Connie said, eyeing the two teenagers carefully. David stood next to his wife, giving the two teenagers the same curious and angry expression. They've cornered Shane and Mitchie. What lie could they possibly use?

"Well…so what if Shane's shirt is over there? He's my brother, I wouldn't care." Mitchie scoffed. She wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and gave him a nuggie. "He's my annoying rascal brother." she said, giggling. She stealthily winked at Shane, signaling him to play along. Shane nodded slightly.

"My hair! Don't touch the hair!" Shane yelled, slapping Mitchie's hands away. He looked like he was going to go ballistic. "Jesus, do you know how much time and effort it takes to get my hair like this? God!" Shane said, pretending to be annoyed. Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's what you get for messing my hair up earlier, you jerk!" Mitchie said, implying a reason why her neat and perfect hair just happens to be messy. Shane rolled his eyes, acting as if he doesn't care about Mitchie.

Their skit was almost believable. To make sure, the two glanced at their parents, wondering if they tricked them. Connie and David still didn't look like they believed their children. "Why would you take your shirt off in the middle of winter, Shane?" David asked.

Shane thought as quickly as he could. "Because we have a heater and it's hella hot here?" Shane said in his duh voice, rolling his eyes. "It's called common sense, Dad." David folded his arms and stared sternly at Shane. "No offense or anything." Shane added quickly, not wanting to get grounded. Mitchie slapped her forehead, shaking her head a little.

"Wow, Shane. You're so good with words." Mitchie said, sarcastically.

"And with other stuff, you've got to admit." Shane said, smirking. Mitchie bit her lip and looked away, trying not to blush. Connie looked at David, alarmed. Shane noticed his stepmother's look and started fast thinking again. "Yeah, like I totally beat you in every single damn thing! In your face!"

"Language, Shane." David said.

"What?! You _so_ don't beat me in everything! I'm way smarter than you and I could beat you in every single thing!" Mitchie snapped back. She glanced at her parents, hoping that they've finally deceived them. Connie sighed while David shook his head. That was the look they gave their children every time they fight. Mitchie smiled, knowing that they've finally tricked them. "Well I'm beat. I'm going upstairs for bed." Mitchie said. Shane tried not to smile as he thought of dirty thoughts about Mitchie.

"Okay. Good night, Mitchie." Connie said. Mitchie smiled and hugged her parents before going upstairs into her room. As she stepped into her bedroom, she took a deep breath and slid down the door. She and Shane were almost caught, almost revealed. She knew that they had to be more sneaky, meaning that they can't make their relationship obvious at all. Which would be hard, knowing Shane's hormones and his love for Mitchie. Mitchie knew that they had to try though.

Hide their love. It was the only thing they could do.

Moments later, there was a knock on Mitchie's door. Mitchie answered it and smiled to see Shane looking at her, only wearing his pajamas, a beater and boxers. Mitchie bit her lip as Shane stared at her in his famous seductive look. Shane smirked and closed the door behind him.

"Well I didn't get a goodnight hug…or kiss." he said, still smirking. Mitchie rolled her eyes but smiled. She stood on her tippee toes and hugged Shane, giving him a sweet peck on his lips. As she pulled away, Shane held tightly onto her waist, resting his forehead on hers. "Good night, Mitchie. I love you." Shane murmured. Mitchie smiled even more.

"I love you too, Shane." she whispered. Shane leaned down and pecked her lips then pulled away from her. He looked at Mitchie and smiled. His teenage hormones were acting up again and his tolerance was not doing well. Shane kissed Mitchie once again, licking her lower lip. His tongue played tricks upon her mouth as his hands touched various parts of her body. Mitchie moaned as Shane kissed her, causing him to get turned on. Shane pushed Mitchie onto the bed and quickly got on top of her, continuing where he left off.

"Shane," Mitchie said, breathing heavily. She pushed him off of her. Shane looked down at her, wishing they didn't stop. "We can't do this, not with Mom and David home. It's too risky. They can always walk in on us and well…you know what would happen after that. We can't just randomly make out when we want to." Mitchie said matter-of-factly.

Shane frowned and sighed. He laid dropped down on the bed and laid next to Mitchie. "You're right. But Dad and Connie are almost always home. We barely have time for ourselves. How can I show you how much I love you when I'm not allowed to?" Shane asked, turning towards Mitchie. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't think I could live a day without kissing you." Mitchie blushed. She touched Shane's cheek and kissed the tip of his nose.

"We'll find time, but at the same time we need to keep this our little secret." she whispered. Shane pecked her lips once again.

"Our secret." he whispered back.

oOo

Nate knocked on the door as Alex was sleeping on his arm. Eliza opened the door and eyed Nate and Alex carefully. Nate gave her an assuring smile. "Hi, I'm guessing that you're Mrs. Russo?" Nate said, politely. Eliza rose an eyebrow and folded her arms, curious.

"Yes, I am. Can I ask why you're with my daughter this late at night?" Eliza said.

"Well I just decided to bring her home. Sorry it took a while, she fell asleep. I'm Nate by the way." Nate said, extending his hand for a handshake. Eliza smiled a little and looked at Nate, impressed. Usually the boys she catches Alex with would run as fast as they could to avoid talking to her. Eliza shook Nate's hand, firmly.

"Well thank you for bringing my little girl home. I got a phone call from school saying that she was rushed to the emergency room. What happened?" Eliza asked, prying Alex off of Nate and taking her into his arms. Nate thought quickly, not wanting to reveal too much of the truth. He knew that Eliza would kill him if he found out that Alex had a miscarriage. Any parent would.

"Well she just got hurt and fainted. She's fine now." Nate said. Eliza nodded and patted Alex's hair. Nate smiled at her then looked back at Eliza. "Well I better be going home. My parents are expecting me in a little while." Nate laughed. Eliza smiled.

"Thank you, Nate. It was nice meeting you." she said.

"You too, Mrs. Russo." Nate turned to leave, until Eliza stopped him.

"Nate, can I ask you something?" Eliza said. Nate turned around and waited for her to continue her question. "Are you dating my daughter?" Nate blushed and smiled. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, still smiling.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Nate said, sheepishly. Eliza chuckled.

"Well, you seem like a nice boy. Why don't you come for dinner one night at our house? I think Alex's father would want to meet his daughter's boyfriend, knowing that you are her first one." she said. Nate's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm her first boyfriend? Seriously?" he asked. Eliza laughed at Nate's surprised face.

"Yep, you are. Alex is with boys all the time, but she's never really dated anyone. It's sort of a flaw to her. It's not like she's a lazy dater or anything. She just doesn't find herself attractive to the boys she's usually with. You must be one lucky boy to be going out with my daughter, Nate." Nate smiled.

"Yeah. I totally am." he said. "Good night, Mrs. Russo."

"Good night, Nate."

oOo

Every head turned as they heard the familiar sound of clacking heels fill the hallway. Which meant one thing. _Alex Russo was back. _As Alex passed through the halls, the boys gave her the same turn-on looks while the girls gave her the normal envious glances. Alex was oblivious to everything right now, though. The only thing in her mind at the moment was Nate, Nate, and Nate.

Her face lit up as she saw him at his lockers, getting his books up. Alex quickened her pace and walked over to Nate, smiling at him. "Good morning, Natey." Alex said, obviously happy. Nate smiled at her and kissed her lips hello. Everyone around them watched in shock. The same thing ran through their heads. _Was the hell is happening?_

"Good morning, baby." he said. Alex giggled and wrapped her arms around Nate's neck, kissing his lips again. Her leg pushed against his crotch, making him moan. Her body swayed to Nate's pleasure, getting him very aroused. It was like another round of dry sex for Alex Russo. Nate pushed Alex away, laughing. "How about when we're alone, baby." he winked. Alex pouted and stroked Nate's chest. He hissed, not wanting to give in. "Come on, Alex. We need to get to class." Nate said, smirking at her. He grabbed her wrist and they walked down the halls, hand in hand.

All eyes were on them, not believing what they were seeing right now. Could it be possible that the school's slut was actually dating?! And to make things even more of a shocker, she's dating the school's loner! It was all topsy-turvy as Nate took Alex to her class, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Now a new thing was running through every students' minds. _Is this even possible?!_

oOo

Once Shane and Mitchie reached school, Shane grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her all the way to the school's theater. "Shane! Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as she quickly followed behind him. Shane didn't answer. He just looked back at Mitchie, smirked and winked, then continued running towards their destination. "Shane!" Mitchie whined, getting tired. Shane laughed and just kept on dragging her.

Shane stopped and walked into the theater. Mitchie panted as they stepped into the large building. "What are we doing in here?" Mitchie whispered. She stood in one place as she tried to catch her breath. Shane smiled and sat on one of the red velvety seats. He pulled Mitchie down so that she was straddling him then pushed her hair to the side.

"This." Shane whispered. He pulled Mitchie in and kissed her forcefully and sloppily. Mitchie moaned at Shane's eagerness. In time, his hands were touching her body once again. One hand was roughly gripping onto her hip while the other was massaging different places. He pulled away and began to attack her neck, already giving her bruises. Mitchie moaned again.

"Shane…" she whispered. "We…can't…do…this…" Shane pulled away, surprised.

"What? Why not?" he whined. Mitchie ran her fingers through his fine wavy hair and smiled weakly at him. She kissed his forehead then wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Shane hugged her waist, still confused.

"Shane, you have got to understand that I'm not like Alex, or any of the other girls you've…associated with." Mitchie said. "I don't like having sex or making out 24/7." she said. Shane groaned and sighed. He rubbed her shoulder, trying to understand. "I'm sorry, I know you aren't used to it."

"It's okay, Mitchie. I still love you." Mitchie smiled and kissed his nose.

"I hope you would understand."

"Yep." Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss. "Doesn't mean that I won't stop trying. Mitchie, do you really want to stay a virgin your whole life?" he asked. Mitchie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't remember, I lost my virginity to you after I drank pounds of alcohol, thank you very much." she snapped. Shane smirked and laughed a little. That was something he would never forget.

"True, but don't you ever want to do it while you know what's going on?"

"Shane, you're acting all perverted and horny again."

"Mitchie, I _am_ perverted and horny." Shane laughed.

"Point well taken. Shane, just please don't be so horny and perverted with me. Please?" she asked. She pecked his lips then kept on running her fingers through his hair. Shane smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Fine, but you are going to have sex with me, Mitchie that, I promise." Mitchie giggled and pecked Shane's lips again. He rubbed her leg, running his hand slowly up and down. Mitchie bit her lip as he touched her.

"If you say so, Shane." she smirked.

"I know so and I'll leave you begging for more." Shane murmured as he pulled Mitchie for a kiss. Mitchie moaned as she quickly felt Shane's tongue already begging for entrance. His hands were doing its magic and were massaging her body parts. Shane pulled away and kissed her chest, biting and sucking.

"If you're trying to seduce me, Shane, you're doing a really good job of it." Mitchie breathed out. Shane smirked against her skin and kept on giving her bruises. "We have to get to class, Shane." Mitchie managed to say in between her moans. Shane pulled away and licked her lower lip. Mitchie leaned in to kiss him more, but Shane pulled back, smirking. "Tease." she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Like you said, Mitchie. We gotta go to class. You wouldn't want Dad and Connie knowing that we skipped school to make out." Shane said as he ran wet kisses down her neck. Mitchie shuddered a little.

"You stupid seducer. I hate you." she murmured.

"You know you love me." Shane murmured as he placed another wet kiss. Mitchie moaned.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" a voice said. Mitchie jumped and instantly moved off of Shane. The two turned to see Mrs. Hampton looking at them with an eyebrow raised. "What on earth are you two doing on school property? Don't you know that you two could get expelled for what you just did?"

Shane stood up and took Mitchie's wrist. "We'll be going to class now." he said, dragging her out of the theater and into their homeroom classes.

"You two are lucky that I'm not a teacher. If I was, I would of called your parents telling them that their children are dating, not caring the fact that they're stepsiblings." Mrs. Hampton warned. Mitchie bit her lip while Shane glared at Mrs. Hampton. Mitchie leaned on Shane's shoulder, sighing. Shane placed his arm around her back and walked her to homeroom.

oOo

"So does my boyfriend need tutoring tonight?" Alex said, smiling at Nate as they sat down at one of the lunch tables. Nate smiled and took a bite out of his lean chicken. Alex pushed her salad away and took a piece of Nate's food.

"Baby, you need to stop getting salads and start getting real food. You're starving yourself." Nate said, handing her more of his food. Alex waved a hand in dismay before reaching out for her salad again. She poked it and then forced herself to eat it.

"Starving myself? I gained fifteen pounds and I'm not liking it. I look fat." Alex said, looking at her body. Nate checked her body up from bottom to up.

"You look absolutely fine. Actually you look more healthier." Alex shrugged. Nate tipped Alex's chin up and placed a sweet peck on her lips. "I like my Alex healthy. Plus it gives me the benefits of all the curves I get to mess around with." he winked. Alex blushed.

"Which brings me back to my first question. Does my Natey need tutoring?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I totally bombed on my pop quiz. My house tonight?" Nate asked. Alex traced her index finger on his chest, seductively.

"Of course. Then maybe I could help you with a little of extra credit." she smiled.

"O I would love that." Nate said, leaning in, ready to kiss her. Alex beat him to it though. She pulled his face onto hers until their lips met. Her leg moved in between his legs, pressing closely to his crotch. The two fought for dominance and kissed sloppily. They even forgot that they were in the middle of the cafeteria.

Mitchie sighed as she watched Nate and Alex kiss. How she really wanted to do that with Shane. She knew that she 'wasn't allowed to' because he was her stepbrother. She frowned as she sat grumpily on one of the lunch tables. She groaned and rested her head on her shoulders. She couldn't stop thinking of how unfair her situation was.

Shane walked over and sat next to Mitchie. "Hey, Mitchie." he said, winking at her. Mitchie smiled weakly at him. "Aw, what's wrong with my Mitchie?" he asked. Mitchie sighed and looked at her untouched food. Shane leaned near her ear and placed a warm hand on her leg. "Does Mitchie want Shane to make her feel better?" he whispered. He ran his soft fingers down her legs gently and seductively.

"I wish." Mitchie muttered. "But we can't. Shane, we already got caught by the school's counselor. I don't want to get caught again. The only way we can keep on doing this is if we're completely alone." she said. Shane sighed and stopped touching her. "I'm sorry, Shane."

"It's okay, Mitchie. You want us to be alone, right?" Mitchie nodded. Shane smiled. "Well then, get ready tonight because we're definitely going to be alone." Mitchie smiled and started blushing, getting excited quickly. "And you're going to know what it's like to be one of the girls screaming my name over and over." he smirked.

"Keep on dreaming, sweetie." Mitchie scoffed.

"Who said dreams didn't come true?" Mitchie blushed even more.

oOo

Alex stepped into the Gold's mansion. She smiled as she looked around. The place looked so professional but so down-to-earth at the same time. It was so new to Alex. She felt so welcomed in this house as she looked around at the warm colors splashing around.

"I love your house." she said as she continued to look around. Nate shrugged and sat on his dad's armchair. He pulled Alex down onto his lap, her eyes still wandering around the house. "It's not like the other houses I've been to." she smiling down at him.

"It's okay, I guess. My dad doesn't make that much in the business. Not like we're poor or anything. It's like, it took a couple of years for us to be actual millionaires. Unlike you who was born a millionaire." Nate said as he played with the hem of Alex's skirt, wanting it to come off.

"You make it seem like I'm a spoiled brat." she whined. Nate simply smiled and patted her leg.

"Come on, baby. We got to start my homework." he leaned up, closer to Alex's neck. "Then we can start with my extra credit." he whispered. Alex smiled and poked the tip of Nate's nose.

"Let's go get our homework done then." she smirked. She got off of Nate's lap and sat on the couch, opening up her backpack. Nate followed her and did the same. "Let's start with math since you suck at it the most." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, baby."

"It's true, Natey." Alex said, batting her eyes innocently at him. Alex flipped to the page where they had to do their homework. "Okay, so we're on trigonometry." Alex announced. Nate groaned, hating homework so much. Alex explained it to Nate as best as she could, which got Nate to understand a little bit more. "Okay, so what's this?" she asked, pointing an equation. Nate blinked at it.

"I have no freaking clue."

"You're not even trying, Natey."

"No, I just really don't know." Alex leaned into his face and placed her arm in between Nate's legs. "What are you doing?" he smiled. Alex brushed her lips against his then slowly pulled away as she rubbed his crotch. Nate moaned, not wanting her to stop.

"Get it right, you get more." she whispered. Nate bit his lip. "Now let me go through this again." she said, smiling brightly at him. Nate looked at her and listened to what she had to say, making sure he didn't miss a single detail. Incentives were definitely his best way of studying.

oOo

Nate closed his last book and sighed in relief. "We're finally done! And it's not even eight o'clock!" he said. Alex laughed as Nate was acting as if he just through the Sahara desert alive. Nate pulled Alex on top of him and rubbed her waist then gripped onto her hips. "So what was that extra credit?" he asked. Alex innocently shrugged.

"I don't know, Natey. You've gotten lots of my questions right. I think that little blowjob I gave you was good enough for you." Nate pouted, making Alex burst into fits of giggles. "Okay, I guess I could spare a little something for you." she said softly. Alex leaned down and crashed her lips onto Nate's. The two kissed passionately as their bodies were heavily pressed against each others. They moved to their own rhythm, causing each other to moan.

Nate pulled down Alex's sweater vest and then pressed her closely into him again. He smirked as he felt her breasts against his chest and her lips upon his neck. She bit into his skin, already giving him a throbbing hickey. He pulled her back and attacked her lips, licking them. He unbuttoned her shirt as he did so. Once the undid the last button, Alex wrapped her arms around Nate's neck, pulling in even closer. Nate moaned as he felt her even more exposed breasts.

"Nate, who's this?" Donovan asked. Nate immediately pushed Alex off of him and the two teenagers stared at a very confused and somewhat angry Mr. Gold. Donovan glared at Alex, disgusted, as her shirt was wide open. She looked down at herself then started blushing of embarrassment as she quickly started buttoning up her shirt. "Nathaniel, may I speak with you in private?" Nate sighed and stood up, following his dad into another room.

"Yeah?" Nate asked, innocently as they were finally earshot away from Alex. Donavon glared at his son. He folded his arms as his face was steaming red of anger. His nostrils were flaring, his ears were burning, his body was tense, and his eyes showed no mercy. Nate gulped, knowing that he was dead.

"Nathaniel, what in the world are you doing with this…person?" Donovan demanded. "Who is she and what is she doing in my house? Also, what gives you the right to do those things with her? First of all, I thought that you were dating Mitchie and secondly, you're just seventeen." Nate frowned.

"I broke up with Mitchie, Dad. That 'person', is my girlfriend, Alex."

"Well tell your girlfriend to leave my house! What kind of lady in her right-mind expose her body for a man without being married? It's just disgusting." Donovan said. Nate glared at his father, anger boiling up inside him. Nate folded his arms across his chest and looked at Donovan, wisely.

"By the way, she's my tutor. The reason why I'm passing eleventh grade." Nate said, matter-of-factly. Donovan's expression softened. "Yeah, we were done with homework and she already tutored me, if you don't believe that she's my tutor. O and if you don't believe that she's smart, ask our school's counselor about her grade point average, you'll be amazed."

Donovan frowned. "Well I guess I can learn to like this new girlfriend of yours. I want to meet her _properly_ though." he said. Nate nodded, smiling a little. "O and Nathaniel, do something that spontaneous in my house or before you're married, say goodbye to civilization because your mother and I will send you to a remote island to become a monk." he threatened. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Dad." He walked out of the room and entered where he left Alex. She was sitting uncomfortably on the couch, feeling awkward. Nate knew that she was worried about her bad first impression on his dad, but since Donovan knew that Alex was the reason why his grades are up, he can't say no to her. "Hey, baby." Nate said, sitting next to her.

"O, hi." Alex said, smiling a little at him. She sighed as she fixed her backpack, putting back all of her homework in it. "I think I should be going home now." she muttered. "Apparently I'm not really a good influence towards you." she said, smiling weakly with sorry eyes. Nate frowned and placed a caring hand on Alex's leg.

"No, you can stay. I told my dad that you were my tutor and he's practically thrilled that you're my girlfriend." Nate leaned closer towards her. "Though we need to lay low on our sex. My parents are big believers of waiting before getting married." Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you have cool parents, Nate." she giggled.

oOo

"Mom, I'm going out!" Mitchie called out. She doubled checked herself in the mirror before walking downstairs. She looked around the house to find it quiet. "Mom? David? I'm going out!" she called out again. Mitchie raised her eyebrows, confused. Where were her parents? Why was the house quiet? Most importantly, where was _Shane_? Mitchie looked around the house, finding it completely empty. It was like a ghost town with only the sound of the wind could be heard.

"Mitchie." a voice called out. Mitchie jumped and swiftly turned around. She sighed in relief once she saw Shane.

"O my gosh, Shane! You scared me." she said. Shane smiled at her then looked at her body from down to up. He raised an eyebrow as he studied her denim mini skirt that was short enough for his liking and that sexy halter top over her upper half was just so desirable that he wanted to tear it off. Mitchie folded her arms and smirked. "Um, so are you going to check me out the whole time or are we going on our date?"

"O, right." Shane said, laughing. Mitchie grinned as Shane took her hand and led her outside. They stepped into his car and started traveling out into downtown Los Angeles. Yes, it was somewhat far from Beverly Hills, but they needed to be somewhere where no one can recognize them. Los Angeles was a perfect place for it since Mitchie and Shane's parents almost never go to that city and the people from their school don't even bother to think about Los Angeles.

"So where's Mom and David?" Mitchie asked as Shane drove. Shane shrugged.

"No idea. I remember them mentioning to me that they were going out for dinner. Me, being the smart ass I am, decided that we should have a first date tonight. Eating in downtown Los Angeles is the perfect place to be if we don't want to be seen." Shane answered. Mitchie nodded and smiled.

"I'm so excited!" she confessed and started blushing immensely. Shane laughed and patted her leg. "Our first date, Shane. How amazing is this? No interruptions, no assumptions, just you and me on our great date." Shane nodded and glanced at Mitchie.

"No Dad or Connie has to be the best part." he said.

oOo

Shane parked his car then he and Mitchie walked into the restaurant. They took off their coats and hung it over their seats and picked up their menus. Mitchie smiled as she felt Shane's leg massaging her own. She started giggling as his hands began to touch her. "Gosh, Shane, control yourself." she giggle-whispered. Shane smirked at her and winked.

He turned to the side and dropped his menu. "O fuck." he said. Mitchie looked at his direction, alarmed.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad and Connie are here." Shane said. Mitchie's eyes widened as she found her parents just a couple of tables away, laughing and eating their dinner.

"O my…" Mitchie murmured.

"Fuck." Shane finished.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, someone asked me how long this story is going to be. Don't expect a really, really long stories about thirty chapters long. Just think about around twenty or less than. I write long chapters so it'll probably end less than twenty chapters or around that number. **

**Preview:**

_"Today we're making millions. Tomorrow we could just be making thousands, then later on we could maybe be only making hundreds. Nate, you're going to run this company once you graduate from college. If you want to run a flourishing company then I suggest that you should find a way to trick Alex's father into some sneaky business and turn the tables around so that we are on top of the social climb and that we are the ones making billions per hour." Donovan said._

_"So you want me to...use Alex's family?" Nate asked._

_--_

_"Mitchie, I want you to meet my friend's son, Harrison. He's a very nice boy and he's single as well." Connie said, pointing towards a handsome dirty blone boy with the most perfect California beach tan ever. Mitchie looked at her mother nervously then looked at Shane. He was stiff and tense, and was looking angry with his shoulders folded across his chest. "Come on, sweetie. Let me introduce you."_


	12. Traps and Plans

**A/N: Okay, new rule! Since I'm in winter break, I have _a lot_ of free time in my hands. Heck, I spent the whole day today writing this chapter and writing a new story. Didn't know about it? Check it out! It's called _Kiss Me, Dangerous _and it's a smitchie. Anyways, my new rule. Okay, each time I get ten reviews, I update. Only for this week though since I will barely have any time when schools starts on Monday. **

**Chapter Eleven: Traps and Plans**

* * *

Mitchie and Shane ducked under the table so that their parents wouldn't catch sight of them. The two looked at each other, worried and feeling frantic emotions running through themselves. They heard footsteps and looked up to see a confused waiter looking at them. Mitchie bit her lip while Shane sighed in embarrassment. "I think the only reason why there're chairs in this place is for you guys to sit in them." the waiter said, smiling. Shane rolled his eyes while Mitchie chuckled softly.

"Yeah, chairs." Mitchie said, looking at Shane. He shrugged then looked back at their parents. They looked like they just started eating their dinner and they were talking to each other too much that they barely even touched their food. "Can we get another table?" Mitchie asked. "Like, somewhere in the back where it's private?"

"I'm sorry but all of the other tables are taken, except for that one near the window. I can give that to you if you like." the waiter said, pointing at the table right next to Connie and David. Shane fought the urge to shoot something witty at the waiter for suggesting that table.

"Um, then we'll just stay here. It's fine." Mitchie said.

"Well then, can you two sit properly on the chairs?" Mitchie and Shane reluctantly and slowly sat back on their chairs. "Okay, are you two ready to order?" Shane shook his head no and the waiter left. Once he was gone, Mitchie rested her chin on the palm of her hand while her elbow was laying on the table.

"Well this sucks. Mom and David are _right there_. What if they see us?" Mitchie whispered. Shane sighed and shrugged. "I'm scared if they might caught us. Maybe we should go home?" she asked, knowing how sad Shane would be since he made all the effort to take her to this date. Shane frowned.

"I guess we should go." he said, about to stand up. Mitchie held onto his hands and pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong?" Shane asked as Mitchie held to him lovingly.

"You do realize that if Mom and David are out then we'll be home alone." she whispered softly into his ear, almost even seductively. Shane smirked and took Mitchie's hand.

"Then what are we doing here?" he laughed. He kissed Mitchie's cheek then walked away with her, hand-in-hand. Shane was pretty much excited to go home for once. As the opened the door, wind swooped in, getting Connie and David's attention. Before they left, Shane planted a quick kiss on Mitchie's lips then they were out the door. Connie and David turned towards the children and their eyes widened.

"Was that Shane and Mitchie?" Connie asked as their two children left. "Kissing?" she rubbed her eyes, wondering if it just was a trick of her imagination. David squinted his eyes out the window, trying to make out the figures that are his son and stepdaughter. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it really did look like Shane and Mitchie." he said.

"It really did…" Connie said, her voice trembling with worry.

"Trust me, that probably wasn't them. I don't think that they could even handle being alone in the house together without yelling and arguing their heads off. Mitchie and Shane are like true brother and sister. I mean, dating? Please." David scoffed.

"But just in case…we need to do something."

oOo

"Thanks for dropping me home, Natey." Alex said as she got her backpack and opened the passenger seat on Nate's car. "Hey, come inside for a while. I want you to meet my parents." she said, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He put the car on park then looked back at Alex.

"Sure, why not. Wait, is your dad the kind of dad who loves his little girl and will murder her boyfriend?" Nate asked, getting a tad worried. He's dated lots of girls, meaning that he's gotten the threatening talk with their fathers multiple times. Alex giggled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You just gotta find out for yourself. Though, Mommy likes you. I'm not sure about Daddy though. He's never met you, let alone know that I actually have a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that Daddy will like you." Nate grinned and almost laughed. He found it cute how Alex still calls her parents mommy and daddy.

"Okay, I'll stay for a couple of minutes. My dad is expecting me home soon though." Nate said, getting out of the car with Alex. They walked up to the front door and found Eliza, sitting on the living room, reading a magazine. Her face lit up once she saw Alex and Nate.

"Hello, guys." she said, smiling perfectly at them.

"Hi, Mommy." Alex said, hugging her. She took Nate's hand. "You remember Nate, right?" she asked, giggling a little. Eliza smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I remember completely. Your boyfriend, if I'm not mistaken." Alex almost blushed. She loved having the privilege to call someone as her boyfriend. Nate smiled down at Alex and Eliza, feeling welcomed in this huge mansion.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Russo." he said, sweetly.

"My, my, you're quite the flatterer. You made a good choice this time, Alex." Eliza winked. Alex giggled and then started dragging Nate into another room.

"Come on, I want you to meet Daddy!" Alex said, sort of excited. Nate gulped, worried to meet her father. To think that he's been warned and threatened by many fathers in his lifetime that he would be used to it. Nate thought that he was used to it, but the Alex Russo's father? One of the richest man in America? One of the most powerful man as well? He didn't know what would intimidate him more, the fact that Conrad Russo could easily destroy Nate's father's company or the fact that he could kill Nate if he ever hurt Alex.

"Daddy?" Alex called out as the entered a room filled with computers. Nate looked around, mesmerized. Not even his dad's actual office in the building didn't look as expensive and amazing as this. Conrad appeared from behind his desk, smiling at his daughter. "Daddy!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Hello, princess." he said, kissing her head. His eyes then moved towards Nate, his face expressionless. "Alex, sweetie, who's this?" he asked, trying to be polite. Nate smiled and waved, awkwadly.

"Hi, err, sir. I'm Nate, Alex's…" Nate was too scared to finish his sentence. Alex was too oblivious and happy that she finished it for Nate.

"Boyfriend, Daddy. Nate is my boyfriend." she said.

"Really?" Conrad asked, surprised. He extended his hand. "I'm Conrad Russo, Alex's father as you know." Nate shook his hand, firmly. He felt like he was in a business meeting or something. Alex linked her arm between Nate's and leaned on his arm. Conrad smiled, loving how happy his daughter looked. He didn't think that he saw her this happy in a while. "I would love it if you had dinner with us once in a while. Alex barely has anyone over, anyways."

"Oh, that would be great. I'd love to, Mr. Russo." Nate said. Conrad smiled, impressed as well. He might actually like Nate. "I have to go home though. My dad is expecting me soon. It was nice meeting you though, Mr. Russo." Nate said. He extended his arm for another handshake. Conrad grinned, even more impressed.

"Alright. Drive safe, Nate." Conrad said. Alex kissed his cheek goodbye and then Nate was out the door. "I like your boyfriend, Alex." Alex grinned and hugged her father's neck. She kissed his forehead. "But if he hurts you, just let Daddy know." Alex rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Nate won't hurt me. He's the kind of guy I can trust." she said.

oOo

Nate parked his car then entered the house, smiling. He's gotten the approval of Alex's parents, he's done his homework before one in the morning, he's home before curfew, and to make things better, his parents look like they aren't mad at him. So tonight would happily be a quiet night for him...or as he hoped.

"Nathaniel." Donavan called. Nate groaned. He knew that it was too good to be true. He walked over towards his father. "So, how was Alex?" Nate shrugged. He was sort of surprised though. He thought that his father disliked Alex. The only reason why he's letting Nate date her is because she's his tutor anyways.

"She's fine. Home and safe." Nate mumbled. "Though I got to meet her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Russo are nice people." Donovan's eyes widened in shock as Nate finished his sentence. Nate raised his eyebrows, wondering what he did this time. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering why his father was giving him that strange look.

"Did you say Russo?" Donovan asked. Nate nodded his head, slowly. The way Donovan said Russo was like he was eating poison or something terrible. "Alex's parents are Eliza and Conrad Russo?" Nate nodded again.

"How do you know Alex's parents?" Nate asked. Donovan furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms. He wished he didn't know Conrad Russo, he wished he's never met him. For Conrad was the one who caused Donovan's career to fail miserably for ten straight years. Ten years of hard work and no success. As time passed by though, Donovan finally became a millionaire and he promised himself that his company would beat Conrad's. He looked at his son, a plan forming.

"How much do you like this Alex girl?" Donovan inquired.

"I love her, Dad." Donovan frowned. He stared straight into Nate's eyes. Nate almost winced at the harsh and cold look his father was giving him. It was a little too unbearable and intimidating.

"Well do you love your mother and me?" Nate looked at his father as if he was stupid.

"Of course, but what is this leading to?" Donovan sighed.

"Conrad Russo is the reason why we're not on top Nate. He's the reason why I want your grades really high so we wouldn't have to send you to the second best school in Beverly Hills. He's the reason why we're struggling all the time and why your mother and I are always fighting over money." Nate looked at his father, unbelievable.

"Dad, why would you fight over money? We have more than enough, unless you call eight million dollars in our bank account each poverty. Plus, what did Mr. Russo even do to you?" Nate asked, not understanding at all.

"That's not enough for us, Nate. Twenty-five years ago, Conrad and I decided to create a company. It was a great idea, knowing that our idea and future plans were going to get us rich. Even if we were only fifteen at the time, we knew that our plan was going to work marvelously. We graduated high school at age sixteen because of our brilliant minds. Then we were off to college. We got sent to one of the best colleges in America under scholarship. Once we graduated, we made our own company. Success was easily made with us. We weren't number one, but we were good enough. Then one day…Conrad fooled me into a wrong decision and I got fired." Nate frowned.

_So he's the reason why my dad always has some shit crawling up his ass. _Nate thought as he folded his arms across his chest. "Dad, we're still doing good. I think you should just forgive and forget. If you can't forgive, then just move on and forget. He's not bothering us now and we're absolutely doing fine. We're number ten in America and we have bucket loads of cash. Dad, you're just overreacting." Donovan sighed. He needed a way to get his son to do what he wanted to do. He needed to convince him.

"Today we're making millions. Tomorrow we could just be making thousands, then later on we could maybe be only making hundreds. Nate, you're going to run this company once you graduate from college. If you want to run a flourishing company then I suggest that you should find a way to trick Alex's father into some sneaky business and turn the tables around so that we are on top of the social climb and that we are the ones making billions per hour." Donovan said.

"So you want me to...use Alex's family?" Nate asked.

"Not _use,_ but just to help for our benefits. You do want to rule the best company in America, don't you? You do want what's best for yourself, your family, and your future son or daughter, right?" Nate bit his lip as those last four words ran through his head. _Future son or daughter_. He almost had a son or daughter…

Nate fixed his eyes so they were staring straight at his father. His look was even harsher and icier than the look Donovan was giving him. Donovan was taken back by shock at his son's expression, but he didn't show it. Nate felt anger infuriating inside of him. He thought that his father had a sick-minded head for actually thinking that he could get his son to do his dirty work for him. Donovan caught his son's look, knowing that he still hasn't convinced him.

"And Nate, once you've gotten my company to the top, you're free." Nate raised an eyebrow, sort of confused. "Free as in no curfew, you can fail your grades as miserably as you want, and you can do whatever you want to do with that Alex girl whenever you want to do it." Nate took a deep gulp of air as he thought about his two options.

Should he be free…or should he be loyal…?

"Dad, Alex will be hurt." Nate said.

"And you'll be there to help her when she's down. You're her boyfriend, you'll find ways to comfort her." Donovan said, sounding as if he could care less. Nate frowned again and shook his head, unbelievably.

"What the hell, Dad! What kind of fucking logic is this?!" Nate yelled. "Do you even hear yourself when you talk?!" Nate yelled. Donovan gave Nate a stern look. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Nate cut him off. "I don't want to do it! If you can't see that we're doing fine then it's your problem! All I know is that the second I own this company, I will not even think about going behind Alex's back and terrorize her father's company!"

"Nathaniel! Don't you dare speak to me like that! You have to do what I tell you or else…or else…!"

"Or else what, Dad?" Nate dared.

"You will never see Alex Russo ever again." Nate widened his eyes.

"You can't forbid me from her! I'm fucking seventeen years old! I'm not a kid and you have no right to take me away from her!" Nate felt like he was about to cry, but he kept it all inside, only showing fury. Donovan glared at his son, piercing his brown eyes at Nate's same colored pupils.

"I'm your father and you're my son. You have to do what I say and I say that if you don't help me with this then you'll never get to see that sex seeking whore of a girlfriend of yours." Nate fought the urge to punch his father. He tensed up, breathing deeply. "Now do we have a deal?" Nate squinted his eyes.

"Yeah. We have a fucking deal." he said. "But don't you ever _dare_ calling Alex anything bad like that every again." Nate added before storming out of the room.

oOo

Mitchie giggled as Shane handed her a spoonful of ice cream. She opened her mouth and Shane ended up spilling the ice cream on her nose. Shane busted out laughing. "Ugh!" Mitchie laughed. "You're dead!" she giggled as she dumped her pint of chocolate ice cream on his head.

"My hair!" Shane yelled, brushing the melted ice cream off of his head. Mitchie giggled as Shane frantically kept on pulling chunks of ice cream off. Shane glared at Mitchie and threw his pint on down her shirt. She screamed as the coldness touched her skin harshly.

"Shane!" she screamed as she started jumping around the room, trying to get the in cream out. Shane laughed and smirked at her. By the time they're ice cream fight was done, they stared at the damage. Ice cream was spilled all over the room. "We're so lucky that we're in your room or else Mom and David would murder us for getting the place dirty." Shane nodded his head in agreement, still keeping his smirk on. Mitchie stared at her shirt. "Ugh, it's all dirty." she complained.

"Why don't you take it off?" Shane asked, playfully.

"Ha, yeah, I'll totally do that." Mitchie said, sarcastically. Shane reached over to her and held onto her hips. He kissed her lips then pulled away. Mitchie smiled, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent coming from Shane's hair. (Due to the ice cream.) "What was that for?" Mitchie blushed.

"I thought that you deserved a sweet kiss. You know, you should tell me if I'm too rough." Shane said, rubbing her bruised arms. Mitchie shrugged, trying not to flinch. The bruises were still new and hurtful to her, but she didn't want Shane to get worried.

"I'm fine." she said, smiling. She pulled Shane into another peck. "But I'm loving your simple kisses."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." he scoffed. Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes. Shane tipped her chin up and kissed her again. He softly pulled away and sighed. "You know, watching TV and eating ice cream isn't what I would call a date, but tonight was fun." Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah. I loved it." she said. She kissed Shane's nose and ran her fingers through his hair. Shane leaned down near Mitchie's hand and kissed it softly. Mitchie smiled.

"Well, I love you." Shane said. Mitchie blushed.

"Gosh, Shane, you're such the charmer." Mitchie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Shane laughed. He grabbed her waist and flipped them so that he was on top of her. He leaned down so his lips were almost touching hers. Mitchie felt her heart stopping as she felt Shane's body on top of hers. His hot, devilish, amazing body of his right on top of her uninteresting one.

"And the charmer I am." he winked. Shane kissed Mitchie forcefully. It wasn't later until his tongue was tasting her insides, making Mitchie moan loudly. Shane gripped onto her exposed legs, creating newer bruises. He pulled away and bit on her neck and his hands massaged her breasts softly. Mitchie moaned as her bangs fell onto her eyes.

"O, Shane." Mitchie whispered. She shut her eyes tightly as Shane worked his magic on her. Shane tugged Mitchie's halter top off of her, revealing her lacy bra. He smirked and tucked her hair behind her ears. Mitchie blinked at him, sort of scared. She's never really exposed herself to anyone, not even Nate. She bit her lip as Shane fiddled around with the hooks of her bra.

Shane finally unhooked it. He stared at Mitchie as the bra straps were hanging loosely onto her arms. He pushed it down slowly, taking every detail of her exposed chest. He's only seen her once completely naked, but she was too drunk. Now that she's completely fine and aware of what he was doing, Shane was surprised and happy at the same time. He didn't even notice the uncomfortable look on Mitchie's face.

"My God…" he murmured as he pressed himself even closer on her. Mitchie whimpered as Shane's large and muscular body was even closer. It was crushing her small figure and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Shane still was oblivious. Right now, the only thing in his mind with this opportunity, and when opportunity knocks, Shane's right there to open the door.

He took one of Mitchie's breasts and kissed it gently. Mitchie bit her lip, feeling a dirty pleasure. She's never even done this before, or at least she doesn't remember. She was always so strict about making out, having sex, and everything else dirty in between. Then why does she feel that it's alright with Shane? Why is it okay if Shane, and Shane only, can see her naked, play disgusting sex games with her, and kiss her wherever he likes? Mitchie didn't know.

Shane's tongue looped around her nipple and Mitchie breathed out hardly. "O, Shane." she moaned out. Shane repositioned themselves so that he was sitting straight up and Mitchie was straddling him. He pressed her naked torso near his face and attacked her exposed chest. He thrusted his hips onto her figure, feeling every curve of her body. "O, Shane!" Mitchie moaned even louder.

Connie and David stepped in as they heard Mitchie moaning and yelling Shane's name. "For the love of God." David said, shaking his head. Apparently, they can't recognize their own daughter's voice. "Shane Gray! I thought I told you to not bring a girl home tonight!" David yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"O fuck!" Shane yelled. He quickly helped Mitchie put her bra and shirt on as they heard footsteps becoming louder and more audible. "I can't get your fucking bra on!" Shane yelled as he tried to hook it up around her breasts. Mitchie groaned and did it herself as quickly as possible. Shane threw her halter top over her head then pushed her into his closet.

"Shane Adam Gray-" David started yelling as he opened the door. He paused and raised an eyebrow, confused at why there is no girl in his room. Shane looked at his parents innocently. David stared around the room. It was the same mess as he left it, no female items were around, condoms were no where to be seen, and the TV was on. "What was that noise?"

"What noise, Dad?" Shane said, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. "I think you're either hearing things or just having a senior moment." Shane said as one channel appeared to another on the large TV screen. David looked at Connie and she shrugged.

"I swear that I heard a girl…moaning and…err…yelling your name." Mitchie blushed harshly behind the closet while Shane tried not to smirk or laugh. He just simply stared at his father, shrugging before moving his eyes back onto the TV screen.

"Your problem." Shane said. He flipped his hair to the side and laid down. Connie raised her eyebrows at this action. Something was different about Shane's appearance. Yes his body screams out 'sex' but then again it always does so that can't be it. Shane looks aroused but he's always aroused as well. Connie stared at Shane's hair. It looked quite different. Like something disgusting just spilled over it.

"Shane, where's Mitchie?" Connie asked. Shane shrugged.

"Somewhere in the house, I guess." he murmured. Connie looked around Shane's room and found a pint of vanilla ice cream. She stared at it, knowing that Mitchie was the only one in the house that ate vanilla ice cream and that Shane would never even touch it. He would always prefer strawberry or mint. Connie walked over to Shane and smiled down at him. Shane gave her a confused look. Connie sniffed the air, smelling vanilla on Shane, specifically his hair. Connie immediately walked away, grabbing David in the process. Shane gave his parents a weird look then shrugged it off. He closed his door and locked it before walking back to the closet to release Mitchie.

"There are lots of things in your closet I could of lived my whole life without seeing." Mitchie breathed out as shivers ran down her spine. Shane smiled and wrapped his arm around her small waist. "I think that's why the maids are so afraid of coming into your room."

"Come on, sexy, you need to get back to your room before Dad or Connie realizes that you're not anywhere else in the house." Shane said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Mitchie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Did you just call me sexy?"

"Yep, 'cause you're sexy." Shane said, kissing her cheek.

"Pfft, no I'm not." Mitchie scoffed. Shane smirked at her.

"Sweetie, I just saw you naked. I think I know whether a girl is sexy or not." Mitchie started blushing immensely once again. Shane never failed to give her that red tint on her cheeks. Shane winked at her as he pushed her out the door. Mitchie sighed and walked towards her room.

"O, honey, there you are!" Connie said. Mitchie smiled awkwardly at her mother. Connie frowned at Mitchie. "Honey, what in the world are you wearing? I wouldn't even think that you own clothing like this. It's like something…I don't know…Shane's _girlfriend_ would wear." Connie said, emphasizing girlfriend. Mitchie bit her lip.

"What do you mean, Mom?" she asked. Mitchie tried to make sure that her voice wasn't trembling and that she was staring straight at her mother. Though, Connie could tell that Mitchie was worried and nervous about something. Connie stared straight into Mitchie, practically burning a hole into her. She then put on a smile.

"Honey, this weekend your father and I are hosting a party. Your friend Nate is going to be there and so is Shane's girlfriend, Alex." Mitchie almost winced at the last part. She folded her arms, trying not to look mad. Connie knew her daughter too well though. She knew that she was mad.

"Mom, Alex isn't Shane's girlfriend. She's _Nate's _not _Shane's_." Mitchie said. Fire burned inside her as she tried not to start yelling at her mother. Jealousy could be a bitch but with anger mixed within, it can be a total hell hole for Mitchie.

"Really? I thought that Nate just broke up with you. Why is he dating Alex now?" Connie asked in a sweet and innocent voice. She kept her smile on, acting as if she was oblivious. Mitchie knew her mother too well also. She knew that her mother was trying to get it out of her. Mitchie wouldn't let her though.

"Because they love each other." Mitchie mumbled. Every word she said sounded harsh, like daggers are being thrown at you. Connie looked at Mitchie, never knowing how angry she could get. She's never seen her daughter so furious. Connie still had her fake smile on her face though. She needed to get some information from Mitchie and anger might just do the trick.

"And you're alright with that?" Connie asked, caringly. Mitchie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Yeah, she's fine with it. She loves Shane anyways, she wouldn't give a damn if Nate and Alex had sex before her very eyes. Mitchie still needed to act to fool her mother, and her fake explanation was almost done.

"Why wouldn't I be? I can't destroy love. Plus, it's not like I love Nate." she simply said, playing it cool. Connie frowned, knowing that her trap was broken. She needed to set up a new one, fast. She stared at her daughter, knowing that she was a tough cookie. Mitchie can't break down fast. She glanced at Shane's door and a smile formed on her face again. Mitchie might not give her the truth, but Shane could. If someone could yell out every secret in the world when he's mad, it's Shane Gray.

"Okay, honey. Good night." Connie said, kissing Mitchie's head. Mitchie smiled and walked into her room. Connie frowned once Mitchie closed the door behind her. "She smells like strawberry." she murmured. She grew even angrier as she remembered the other pints of ice creams next to the vanilla one. Strawberry ice cream. Connie walked into her bedroom angrily as she jumped into conclusions of what Shane could of done to her daughter.

Connie changed into her clothes and sat next to David on the bed. She sighed as she couldn't stop thinking of this possible predicament in her family. She couldn't bare the embarrassment that would wash over her family once everyone found out that Shane and Mitchie were dating. "David, do you think that Shane and Mitchie could…" she started. David put a hand up to cut her off.

"Connie, we've been through this. Obviously they're not doing anything. They're always acting like brother and sister, they _are_ brother and sister. They can't change that about themselves. Plus, I think that they would know better than to do anything with each other, knowing that they're related."

"Yes, they're _acting._ Who knows if they're actually acting like they're siblings or they're lying. Shane is the master of deceiving people and Mitchie is so innocent that we would believe her if she said that a train turned into a talking duck." David frowned. "How do we know if they're lying or not?"

"Connie, I don't want to talk about this tonight. Let's just go to sleep. I have work tomorrow." David murmured. Connie sighed again then turned off the lights. The couple got under the covers as darkness entered their eyes. David quickly drifted off to sleep, but Connie just couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing as thoughts jumped up and down.

She needed to know the truth. She knew that Mitchie and Shane would never expose their possible secret, so Connie needed a way to crack it out of them. She thought hard, trying to think of ways to get Shane to spill. Connie almost hurt her brain as she did so. She then remembered Mitchie's actions. _Jealousy._ Connie needed to get Shane jealous. She smiled, knowing the perfect way how to.

oOo

The party was lively and entertaining. Music was playing around gloriously as people with high status arrived at Torres-Gray mansion. The foods were all gourmet and foreign, served properly by waiters standing around with silver platters, handing the guests whatever they wished and the decorations were just so beautiful, they were to die for. Every person in the mansion was used to it though. Just one of the things that happens if you're insanely rich.

"Natey!" Alex squealed as she met up with Nate in the living room. She smiled and hugged him, her pelvis pressing onto his. Nate almost moaned as he simply hugged his girlfriend back. She just looked so drop dead gorgeous. That sexy and flirty black spaghetti strapped dress that ended three and a half inches before her knee was just so seductive. Her exposed chest completely turned him on. Those stripper shoes of hers were desirable. Nate wanted her, _now. _"I didn't know you were invited." she said, giggling she felt a bulge in Nate's pants.

"Yeah, well, here I am." he said, locking his legs as it grew even more obvious. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Alex kept on giggling because she was flattered and it was just simply funny. Nate smiled, mortified. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need me to take care of that?" she winked.

"Yes please." Nate said, instantly taking her upstairs into an empty room. Alex laughed as Nate dragged her up the carpeted stairs. Nate took her into a separate room and closed and locked the door behind him. Alex pushed him onto the leather armchair and smiled innocently but seductively at the same time. She pulled her hair back then pulled Nate's pants down. "Hurry up before my dad realizes that I'm gone." Nate said as Alex slowly pulled his boxers down.

"Your dad must be so carefree, Nate." Alex said sarcastically. She took Nate's crotch and kissed it. She kissed it from the tip all the way to the bottom. Nate groaned.

"Stop teasing." he hissed. Alex giggled.

"I love teasing though." she smiled.

"O, you're so going to get it once this is over." Nate winked. Alex smirked and took his crotch in her mouth. "O yeah." he sighed in relief. He moaned in satisfaction as he felt Alex's lips around his crotch and her tongue circling around it. Nate almost broke Shane's record for most dirty thoughts as Alex gave him a blowjob.

"Natey, you're so hard." Alex said, starting to straddle him. Nate snapped out of his thoughts and tried to focus and be responsible. Someone walking in on them in another house was the last thing he wanted to happen - especially if that person was his father.

"O no, we can't have sex here. We're in a damn party." Nate laughed, even though he wanted it badly too. Alex ran her fingers softly against his chest, all the way down to his crotch.

"So? I know where Shane keeps his condoms." Nate frowned and Alex kissed his forehead. "Fine, we'll go downstairs. When I'm done." she said, going back down.

"I thought you were done."

"I'm done when I say I'm done." Alex winked.

"Fine with me." Nate shrugged. He smiled as Alex started blushing again. She took his crotch again and started sucking it, tasting it with every possible delight she can feel. Nate bit his cheek, getting aroused. He knew that he couldn't get aroused in the same place as his parents were at the moment. He'd be dead if his perverted side of his brain taken over his body.

Nate sighed, this time of depression. He remembered his plan with his father earlier this week. Nate didn't know how he could possibly fool Conrad and Eliza, let alone Alex. Conrad and Eliza were nice people and he loves Alex so much. How could he stand to make sure that Conrad's company will fail? Nate didn't think that that amount of guilt could get him to sleep a normal life.

Nate frowned as he did a rerun of his plan. He's got it all planned out. How the trap was set, how to get the prey inside, and how to end it. Nate might be stupid, but he's pretty smart when it comes to business. His plan was bulletproof and was destined to succeed. That was the bad part though. Donovan was going to win, and Nate hated that.

"Okay, Natey. I'm done." Alex whispered as she pulled away. Nate kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." he said as he pulled his boxers and pants up. "God, that was amazing. You know, I should return the favor sometime." he winked at her. Alex smiled and took his hand, exiting the room.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure your extremely cool parents are looking for you." Alex said. Nate rolled his eyes but smiled as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. He frowned once he saw Conrad and Eliza laughing with each other. The couple just screamed out 'rich and happy'. Nate sighed, knowing that he'll have to take that away.

oOo

Mitchie stepped down the stairs, looking around the house for Shane. Her green strapless short dress was amazing and every eye was directed at her. Alex and Nate smiled at her, waving. "Hey, guys." Mitchie said to them as she walked near them. "You look beautiful, Alex." she said, still feeling sorry and guilty every time she laid her eyes on her.

"Well, you look hot! I say, ten point five of the sexy meter." Alex laughed. Mitchie laughed with her and blushed a little. "O my God, I was going to wear a strapless too, but Nate's parents are just way conservative and my mommy loves this dress on me." Alex said. Mitchie laughed while Nate shook his head, wanting to get out of this girly conversation.

Alex didn't know if she forgave Mitchie or not, but all she knew is that she likes her relationship with her now. Anyways, Mitchie isn't calling her a slut and she's with Shane now. Alex smiled at her, knowing that she wasn't a problem in her life anymore. Nate was hers and Mitchie wasn't being a bitch. What more was there to ask for?

"So have you guys seen Shane?" Mitchie asked. Nate and Alex shrugged. "If you see him, tell me that I'm looking for him, okay?" she said.

"Sure, we'll do that." Nate said. Mitchie nodded, trusting them. They were the only ones who knew that she was dating Shane and to this very day, no one else knows the truth. And that was one big secret. Mitchie thanks Nate and Alex mentally everyday for keeping that secret. Especially since she didn't expect them to.

Mitchie smiled once she found Shane, looking bored out of his mind. There was a girl was talking to him, twirling her obviously dyed blonde hair, while Shane avoided eye contact with her and nodded his head or replied with one word sentences every time she would say something to him. Mitchie laughed and walked up to them.

"Hey, Shane." she said. Shane's expression brightened.

"Hey, Mitchie." he smiled.

"Um, Shane?" the girl asked.

"What?" Shane asked, his voice oozing with boredom as he turned to face her. "Can't you see that I'm trying to talk to someone?" he asked, rudely. He dismissed her by flipping his hand away. "Bye Marla."

"It's Marcy."

"I don't care." The girl rolled her eyes and stomped away. Shane looked down at Mitchie and smiled. "Hey, sexy." he greeted her again. Mitchie folded her arms and smiled, surprised at Shane's attitude.

"Hey, you big jerk." she laughed.

"Please, that girl was annoying the crap out of me. She couldn't take a hint that I wasn't interested." Shane scoffed and shook his head. "Plus I have my own girlfriend." he whispered, grinning at her. Mitchie smiled, loving how true and loyal he is to her. "You know, even if there are people here, Dad and Connie are pretty busy and we could-"

"I'm not having sex with you, Shane." Mitchie said, cutting him off. Shane smirked.

"Well it was worth try."

"Nice attempt." Mitchie said and Shane laughed.

Connie caught site of her daughter and her stepson. She frowned as she saw the two close, almost holding hands, and laughing. She walked over to them, her trap all set. "Hey, kids. Are you having fun at the party?" Connie asked brightly at her children, faking a smile.

"Yeah, Mom." Mitchie said.

"How about you, Shane?"

"Uh, yeah. It's okay." Shane said, smiling a little. Connie smiled at him then looked back at Mitchie.

"Mitchie, I want you to meet my friend's son, Harrison. He's a very nice boy and he's single as well." Connie said, pointing towards a handsome dirty blonde boy with the most perfect California beach tan ever. Mitchie looked at her mother nervously then looked at Shane. He was stiff and tense, and was looking angry with his shoulders folded across his chest. "Come on, sweetie. Let me introduce you."

"Um, Mom, I don't think that's necessary." Mitchie said as Connie started to drag her. Shane followed closely behind them. Mitchie stared at Shane, looking really sorry. Shane rolled his eyes, 'You owe me' he mouthed. "Mom, seriously, I don't want to meet him."

"And why not, Mitchie?" Connie asked.

"Well…"

"Ah, Harrison! This is my daughter Mitchie and my stepson, Shane. Harrison here is also in your grade, but just goes to another school." Connie said as they stood in front of the other teenager. Harrison smiled at Mitchie like it was impossible to keep his eyes off of her. Shane frowned and glared at Harrison. "Well I'll let you guys talk." Connie said, smiling at Mitchie. She kept a close distance though, watching the three teenagers.

"So, Mitchie right?" Harrison said, sweetly. Shane placed his hands in his pockets. He fought the urge to say, 'Duh, that's what Connie just said.'

"Yeah." Mitchie answered, smiling quickly then looking down at her shoes. Harrison tipped her chin up and looked her in the eyes. Shane almost started beating the living crap out of him. "Uh, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, almost rudely. Harrison laughed a little then stopped touching her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your eyes. You have really beautiful eyes, like yourself." Harrison said.

"That's it." Shane murmured. He swung his fist and hit Harrison right in the nose.

* * *

**A/N: Shane just loves to pick fight, doesn't he? lol. **

**Preview:**

_"Honey, where are all of these bruises coming from? I'm really worried about you." Connie said as she studied Mitchie's legs and arms. "Who's doing this to you? You know you could tell me." her mother said, caringly as she hugged Mitchie. Mitchie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hugging Connie back. "Is it a boy?" Mitchie didn't answer. "A boyfriend, maybe?" Mitchie still didn't even bother to open her mouth. "Shane?"_

_--_

_"Nate, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she found Nate in her father's office. He was on Conrad's main computer, typing things before he got interrupted by Alex. He looked at her, shocked, not knowing what to say. Alex folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Did my daddy tell you to come in here or something?" Nate bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing if he could lie to her again. "Why aren't you speaking, Nate? What are you doing?" Alex asked again, this time her voice cracking at the end._


	13. Busted

**A/N: Thank you for the ten reviews guys! It made me so happy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Busted**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Harrison yelled as he held onto his nose, tightly. He glared back at Shane and attempted to punch him back, but failed completely. Shane snickered as Harrison kept on trying to hurt him. At least when Shane fought with Nate, Nate actually got to hit him. "Come over here, you bastard!" Harrison tried to kick Shane, but ended up kicking the table, making food fly across the room.

"What is going on here?!" Connie yelled. She grabbed a napkin and ran up to Harrison to dab his nose. "Shane, what did you do to him?!" she screeched as the blood increased even more. Harrison groaned in pain as Connie dabbed his blood. Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Please, he's the one trying to start a fight. It's not my fault he's too gay and wimpy to actually hit me. Props on the attempts though, they looked pretty real." Shane said. Mitchie walked up to him and sighed, annoyed. Shane frowned, knowing that he's going to have a long talk with his girlfriend later on. Shane stared at Harrison then began to glare. It was for a good reason though. Harrison's words and actions were getting too out of control for Shane to handle.

"Shane, handle your anger!" Connie yelled. She helped Harrison up and ordered someone to get some ice wrapped in another napkin. Shane frowned, not believing that his own stepmother is on Harrison's side than his.

"Tell him to handle his mouth and his hands!" Shane yelled back. He glared at Harrison again, making him wince. Shane shook his head, thinking how weak and pathetic this guy was. He knew that Harrison wouldn't even think of going near Mitchie now. "He doesn't have any right to do what he just did." Shane said, darkly. Mitchie looked at him, worried, wondering if Shane was too angry that he'll spill it all out.

"Why not? It's not like I was insulting her or raping her! God, you're such a nimrod! Why would you care, anyways? You're just her brother, herstep_brother_." Harrison scoffed. Shane squinted his eyes at the boy and Harrison took a big step back. Harrison stared at Mitchie. "You know, Mitchie, it's such a shame that you're a beautiful girl because apparently no guy is allowed to have you." he sneered then walked away, patting his nose with the ice.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Shane muttered under his breath. He heard Mitchie clear her throat. Shane looked down at his girlfriend with sorry eyes. Mitchie glared at him for a second before walking away. "Aw, Mitchie," Shane whined, following her into her room. Once Shane closed and locked the door behind him, Mitchie started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What the heck were you thinking?! You can't just punch every guy who comes near me, Shane!" Mitchie screamed at him. Shane folded his arm across his chest, watching Mitchie pace back and forth, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Oddly, the angry side of Mitchie was beginning to turn him on. "No offense, but you're such an idiot! You almost gave us away!" she continued, still pacing back and forth. Shane began to smirk, finally realizing how exposed Mitchie's dress was. He felt his crotch twitching.

"Mitchie," Shane started, but she cut him off.

"Did you see the look on Mom's face?! She totally knows that there's something between us now! She's been hinting about it even _before_ we were dating! Shane, she'll stop at _nothing_ until she's caught us red-handed!" Mitchie groaned and laid on her bed. Shane balled his hands into fists and pursed his lips as he watched Mitchie's breasts move up and down slowly.

"O God." he mumbled as his crotch twitched even more. Mitchie looked at him, confused and oblivious. She was pretty much new to guys and their hormones. Nate and her other past boyfriends were always sweet gentlemen, meaning Shane was something completely new to her and so were his disgusting needs.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked. Shane studied her body. Her dress was slowly drooping down as Mitchie continued to breathe hard. Shane walked up to her and smirked at her. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me that look?" she whispered. Shane leaned down and pecked Mitchie's lips.

"The door is locked." he whispered as he kissed the place under Mitchie's ear. Mitchie bit her lip to stop her from making a noise of pleasure. She felt his tongue on her skin again and let out a small whimper. "Everyone is downstairs." Shane breathed out as his hands rubbed her chest up and down. "No interruptions." Shane's hands moved even lower and crawled up under her dress. He massaged her vagina, feeling its details.

"_O, Sh-_ Mitchie moaned quietly. She just couldn't properly say his name. Mitchie closed her eyes slowly as she felt Shane's lips on her skin again. Shane kissed her bare arm, gently, before Mitchie began to feel his tongue seeking her again. He pulled down her underwear, rubbing her exposed vagina. "_Sh- Sha-_"Mitchie tried her best to say his name, but Shane was just being to seductive at the moment.

"Come on, baby, say my name." Shane whispered into her ear. Mitchie bit her lip as she felt Shane's fingers crawling up her leg. Why couldn't she stop him? Wasn't she always responsible? If she could say no to all of those other boys, why not Shane? Mitchie's head started to ache as these questions haunted her mind.

"_Sha-_" Mitchie tried to say his name again, but she ended up moaning as Shane inserted a finger inside of her. Shane smirked, continuing his wet kisses down her arm as he fingered her. Mitchie couldn't hold it inside of her anymore. She let out a series of moans and whimpers, sounding aroused. Shane bit onto the nook of her neck, turned on as well.

"O, Mitchie." Shane said in his famous seductive voice. Mitchie's eyes were still shut closed as they knew well enough that she was so aroused that she might actually give in. Shane stopped, pulled her dress up, revealing her bottom half. "Damn, you're so sexy." Mitchie didn't say anything, breathing harshly, trying to catch her breath. Shane kissed the top of her vagina.

"No, Shane," Mitchie whimpered, squirming around as Shane continued to kiss her sensitive spot. Shane lost all of his tolerance and began to taste her. Mitchie let out a loud moan as she felt Shane's tongue darting inside of her, this time not her mouth. She grasped onto the bed sheets, almost tearing them apart. "Y-you hormone c-crazed, p-perverted, sex f-freak!" Mitchie moaned, hating herself for enjoying this.

Shane loved how Mitchie was like putty in his hands. When he wanted to do anything wild with her, it could come true with just one simple kiss. Mitchie thinks that she has self-control, but when she's really with Shane, self-control isn't anywhere in her brain. He loved it how she's completely wrapped around his finger, will do whatever he wants, and will say yes to whatever he does to her. He loved hearing her whimper and moan like that. He loved the way she would scream his name. It was all too pleasuring for him. Too pleasuring for his own good.

oOo

Connie walked upstairs, wondering where her children were. She froze in front of Mitchie's room, hearing her whimper and moan. "Shane…" she hear her say. Connie widened her eyes and tried to open the door. She banged on the door, still trying to open it.

"Mitchie, open this door at once!" Connie demanded as she heard shuffling noises in the back round. She kept on banging the door as Mitchie and Shane fixed their appearances. "Michelle Aurora Torres, you better open this door this instance!" Connie threatened. Mitchie opened the door shortly, looking completely normal. Connie eyed her daughter, suspiciously. "Why were you saying Shane's name over and over?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Mitchie scoffed. Connie squinted her eyes at her daughter then looked around the room, seeing no Shane in place. "Not to be mean or anything, Mom, but why are you snooping around my room? You're making it seem like I did something wrong." Mitchie said, her voice trailing off. Connie frowned, knowing that she offended her daughter. Shane on the other hand, who was under her bed, smirked, loving how sweet and innocent Mitchie sounded.

"O, honey, I was just curious. I thought I heard you say Shane's name though." Connie said, rubbing Mitchie's arm. Then a green and blue bruise caught her eye. She looked at Mitchie's body, seeing bruises all over the place. Mitchie noticed her mother's staring and started rubbing her arms, uncomfortably. She grabbed a jacket and placed it over her.

"Well, Shane brings up a girl so often, sometimes we hear imaginary girls scream his name because we're just too used to it." Mitchie laughed. Shane rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to yell out a snappy comeback. Connie wasn't interested in that topic anymore though. The bruises on Mitchie's body were what's in her mind. It was her proof that her daughter and stepson were dating.

"Honey, where are all of these bruises coming from? I'm really worried about you." Connie said as she studied Mitchie's legs and arms. "Who's doing this to you? You know you could tell me." her mother said, caringly as she hugged Mitchie. Mitchie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hugging Connie back. "Is it a boy?" Mitchie didn't answer. "A boyfriend, maybe?" Mitchie still didn't even bother to open her mouth. "Shane?"

Shane shot his head up, causing him to hit the bottom of the bed. He covered his mouth as closed his eyes shut as he rubbed his head, cursing rapidly in his mind. He felt guilt quickly began to overwhelm him as he replayed what Connie just said. He was hurting Mitchie. Not emotionally - thank God, but physically. They love each other, and they knew that, but Shane was really rough and fast. Maybe just a little too rough and fast. He bit his lip, hating to see the bruises he's given her.

"What do you mean by Shane?" Mitchie asked Connie, her heart racing. Connie knows. Connie definitely knows. Connie gave her a stern motherly look before rubbing her daughter's arms gently, feeling the bruises. Mitchie sat on the bed, biting her lip. Connie sat next to her, patting her leg. It was even more bruised there.

Shane's eyes widened as he saw Mitchie's leg in front of him. The bruises were everywhere. It made him feel guilty, he almost promised himself that he would never have sex with anyone ever again until he was married. Almost. Shane reached out, almost touching her. He wanted to run his hands, gently this time, across her skin, making her feel good, not pain.

"I think you know clearly what I mean, Michelle Aurora. I've been playing with you and Shane's little charade for a while, but I'm sick and tired of it. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it will be when our family members and our friends ever find out that you and Shane are dating? I mean, you two are related for God's sake!" Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, lie, and yell about how her mother is just delusional. "And don't say that I have no idea what I'm talking about. I _know_ that you and Shane are dating. And I know that Shane is somewhere in this room. I suggest you come out if you know what's best for you, sweetie." Connie said to Shane.

Mitchie's heart stopped beating as she prayed that Shane wouldn't move. She just needed a little more time before she could deceive her mother again. Shane was smart enough to keep still in his place though. Anyways, he practically froze to death once Connie called his name. Shane held his breath, hoping to God that Mitchie could think of something clever to get them out of this issue.

"Mom, I really have no idea what you're talking about. These bruises you're worrying about, they're from my clumsy falls and all of the things I can't do in PE. I mean, just simply running could make me tumble and roll around on the hard floor! How could I not get thousands of bruises on me?" Mitchie scoffed. "I can't believe that you would actually think that Shane and I are _dating_. Please."

"Don't lie to me, Michelle!" Connie yelled. Mitchie bit her lip, fighting back the tears. Her parents rarely yelled at her because she normally hasn't done anything wrong, usually they're yelling at Shane. Being scolded at made Mitchie scared. "I know that you are dating Shane and God knows what that boy did to you! What, Mitchie, did you just want to have sex so you dated your horny stepbrother?!"

"What?!" Mitchie yelled, her voice cracking. "Mom, you have no idea what you're talking about! Plus, you know me better than this! You know that I want to wait and would never have sex until I'm married! And how dare you call Shane horny?! He's your stepson!" Mitchie already let the tears fall as she felt intense anger roaming inside of her. She took a step in front of her mother. "I'm not dating him."

Connie squinted her eyes at her daughter, still not believing her. Mitchie and Shane could tell as well. "Fine, then Mitchie, I forbid you from seeing Shane." Mitchie gasped as Shane widened his eyes. He almost hit his head against the bed in the process.

"What?!" she yelled again. "You can't forbid me from my own stepbrother! We live in the same house!" Though that wasn't her reason why she didn't want Connie to take her away from Shane. Shane had to cover his mouth to stop him from cursing at Connie, telling her how much of horrible person she is.

"And Shane, I know you're in this room, you're forbidden to even _think _about my daughter! I can't believe you would do this to her! I know that you're a teenage boy, but Mitchie? Your _stepsister_?" Connie said to the air, even if it was meant for Shane. Shane's hands crumpled into fists again as he had to hold in his anger. Connie looked at Mitchie and shook her head. "I'm going out. You stay in this room for the rest of the time, and tell Shane to get out." Mitchie watched Connie exit then took a deep sigh.

Shane crawled out from under the bed and frowned once he saw Mitchie in tears. "Aw, Mitchie." he whispered. Mitchie jumped into his arms, continuing to cry. She buried her face into his chest, soaking his shirt. Shane held onto her tightly, rubbing her back softly. "It's okay. She can't tear us apart." Shane said truthfully.

"Y-yes she c-can!" Mitchie wailed. She embraced onto Shane tighter, her tears and cries increasing. "She'll never give us a chance because your dad and she just happen to be married!" Mitchie continued. Shane sighed. He sat down on Mitchie's bed, sitting her on his lap. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll think of something. I already lost you once, I'm not losing you again. No one can tear us part." Shane whispered gently and soothingly in Mitchie's ear. He kissed her cheek, running his fingers slowly through untangled her hair.

oOo

Nate stood there, talking to Conrad, trying to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of the company. The more he knew about Conrad's company, the more he would know how to take it down. Nate listened intently as Conrad recited all about his company, boasting about how successful it was. Nate would always have to remind himself to stay focus on him, but it was kind of hard since Alex was just yards away, acting seductive and sexy as always.

"So how much do you like my daughter?" Conrad asked, chuckling softly as Nate's gaze wandered at Alex. Nate looked back at Conrad and blushed, smiling a little. Nate sighed and buried his hands into his pockets.

"A lot. I…well…love her." Nate said, nervously. Conrad smiled, knowing that Nate was telling the truth. He could tell by the way his eyes were glistening and his smile was true and perfect.

"Love? Really?" Conrad asked, surprised. Nate nodded, sheepishly. "Well then, I'm pretty sure Alex loves you back. Just don't rush things with her, okay? She's still my little girl. I don't want her to lose her virginity or anything like that." Nate almost burst out laughing, but he kept it all inside of himself as he let out a big smile.

"Don't worry. I won't force her into anything. I promise." Nate said. Conrad nodded, impressed once again. "So tell me more about your company. I'm really interested about all of this. You know, someday I want to be a successful businessman as well."

Alex walked away as she heard Nate and her father talking about business again. She sauntered around the mansion, bored, wanting to go make out with Nate, or something like that. She looked at her feet as she stepped onto the grass on the backyard. She sighed, folding her arms, still bored to heck. Suddenly, Alex bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"O, I'm sorry." the person said. She looked at Alex for a second then started smiling. "O, you must be Alex, Nate's girlfriend right?" Alex nodded her head, wondering who this lady ways. "O, my son was right. You're amazingly gorgeous." Alex smiled and started blushing. _Wait - did she just say son? _she thought.

"O, you're Mrs. Gold then?" Alex asked, sort of nervously. If Nate's dad didn't like her, she really wanted his mom to. Natalie laughed and nodded her head.

"Please, call me Natalie. Nate takes about you quite often. O, Alex is so smart, she actually helps my pass grades. O, Alex is so amazing, she's the only girl out there for me. O, Alex is so beautiful…then he talks about trapping you, whatever that would be." Alex blushed even more and giggled.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Natalie." Alex said. She looked at Natalie's last season's designer dress. It was pretty, but still last season's. "Your dress looks cute." Alex said, trying to start a conversation. Natalie smiled at the compliment. "You know, my mom did a DIY with her dresses and combined them making this completely awesome dress!"

"DIY?"

"O, do it yourself." Natalie nodded, still smiling. So far, she enjoyed Alex's company. Alex continued to eye the dress. Her face lit up once she saw the designer label on it. "O my God, I just realized that this is a one of a kind Max Azaria dress! There were only five made dresses! O my God, you are so lucky!" Alex squealed. Natalie laughed and did a little twirl.

"Yes, well then, it was very expensive. Conrad almost blew up on me once he found out the price on this dress." Natalie said. Alex giggled, studying the dress. "Alex, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Alex shrugged, not really thinking about it. She's going away to college in less than a year, she might as well start thinking now.

"I really want to do something in fashion. O my God, I love fashion. If you take me to Rodeo Drive with at least fifteen thousand dollars, I'll be back with so many things! I hate how our schools have uniforms though. I really want to redesign our uniforms so they would actually look cute instead of gross. Though, I think Daddy wants me to run his company." Alex laughed a little. "He said he wanted a son, but he's happy with me. I'm guessing one of my cousin's are going to run it."

"Fashion? Such high hopes, Alex. I can tell that you're going to make it big time in the fashion industry. I mean, I've been envying your dress and shoes the whole entire party. Where do you find a dress like that? I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"I recreated a my old dress I found and made this, with the perfect matching Gucci shoes." Alex said. "You know, maybe we could go shopping! Mommy never has the time to go shopping with me because she's always at work and my…err…friends don't enjoy shopping for some weird reason. Plus, you have to be the only adult who's taste I like." Natalie laughed.

"I think I might get in trouble with my husband for wasting so much money and from my son for stealing his girlfriend away from him." Alex smiled, folding her arms.

"Please, Natey can handle a day shopping with me." she scoffed. "But it would be pretty funny watching him come with us. I could imagine the serious torture in his face." Natalie laughed again.

"I can tell that my son really likes you. Maybe even loves you. Nate's had many girlfriends in the past, but with you, it's like he's in love. He acts like he's floating in a cloud and daydreams about you constantly. You've got my son head over heels for you, Alex." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I love him a lot too." she said, softly. She shook her head and smiled. "So much, it's sort of crazy. I think I'll go insane without him." she giggled, embarrassed. Alex sighed and played around with her hair, twirling it. "You know that feeling where you feel like you can't live your life unless your in that special person's arms?" Natalie shook her head no, still keeping her smile on her face. "Well I feel that way when I'm with Nate. You're pretty lucky to have a son like him."

"You know, I'm glad that Nate found you. Every time I make a conversation with Nate's girlfriends, they don't talk about this kind of stuff. I can see that you two are in love, even if you guys are pretty young. But what you said…wow it was…"

"Hey, Mom." Nate said. He looked at Alex and Natalie who were flashing him beautiful smiles. "So what did I miss? Anything interesting you ladies were talking about?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around Alex's butt. He rubbed her rear softly, signaling her that he wanted to 'play'.

"No, not really." Alex said, smiling casually. Natalie giggled. Alex's smile grew even wider while Nate just stood there, confused.

"Nate, you have an adorable girlfriend. I love her." she said before walking away. Alex walked in front of Nate, giving him a smirk.

"Your mommy loves me!" she said, happily. Nate laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad she does. Come on, let's sneak out. I rather be out with my 'adorable' girlfriend." he said, using his mother's words. Alex laughed and linked her arm in between his. They walked out of the Torres-Gray mansion, arm in arm. "So where would my incredibly beautiful girlfriend would love to go?" Alex laughed again.

"Depends on my severely hot boyfriend feels like." she smirked. Nate laughed this time. They walked even more, passing through a park. "Let's just walk around here. It looks really pretty." Alex said, softly. Nate nodded. They walked through the empty park, talking and laughing. Surprising enough, they didn't even think about making out. They were on a date, an actual date. Alex has never been on a date. This had to be her most cherished one. "You know, I'm having lots of fun for some reason." she said.

"Maybe because you're with me." Nate smirked. Alex giggled, thumping his head slightly. Nate laughed. "You know it's true, baby." Alex stuck her tongue out at him. Nate pinched her cheeks.

"Hey!" Alex giggled, doing the same thing to Nate. The two laughed and sat in front of a shady tree. Alex sighed, resting her head on Nate's shoulder. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. Nate looked down at her and returned her smile. Alex leaned in a pecked his lips for ten seconds. "You know, that should have been our first kiss." she whispered.

Nate ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in closer. "Doesn't matter. I still love you." he whispered. Alex grinned.

All good things have to come at an end though.

oOo

Nate had been going to Alex's house more often. He's been trying to talk to Conrad every chance he had, meaning he would have to ignore Alex. Alex hated it. She hated it so much how Nate would give his attention to her father instead of herself when she's the _girlfriend_ of the situation. She hated it when she saw them laughing and when she asked what was funny, they would never tell her. She just completely hated it.

"Hey, Natey," Alex said as they were walking inside of her house, "why don't we ever go to your house anymore?" she asked. Nate set his backpack down on the floor and sat on the couch. Alex placed her backpack next to Nate's and sat on his lap, looking sad.

"Is that a problem?" he asked as he rubbed her legs seductively. He wasn't in the mood to deal with boyfriend-girlfriend and issues and he knows where Alex is getting at. Nate's noticed the annoyed look on Alex's face every time he talks to her dad. She gets even more pissed when he completely turns all of his attention to Conrad.

"Um, well, we don't really talk enough when we're at my house. And you're usually with Daddy and-" Nate interrupted Alex by kissing her neck softy. "And…" she said, but in a quieter tone. Nate ran his hand across her breasts, rubbing them gently. "And…" she whispered, her eyes closing. A pleasured smile hopped onto her face as Nate touched her and kissed her. They haven't been doing this in long time.

Nate smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he's gotten Alex's mind on a different subject. "And what, baby?" he whispered in a desirable sexy voice. Alex shrugged, completely forgetting. Nate smirked and continued to pleasure his girlfriend.

oOo

Alex was on Rodeo Drive, shopping, shopping, and shopping. It was her day she dedicated herself to. She hasn't had one of her Me Days in a while so today she decided to make up for all of it. She was still currently in one store, but she's already chosen a handful. Alex walked up to the cash register and handed over her items then her credit card.

"Your credit card is denying." the lady said. Alex widened her eyes and gave the lady an angry look.

"What do you mean it's denying?! This is new!" she yelled.

"I mean that there's no money in this account."

"What?!" Alex yelled, loud enough for the entire store to hear her. "My daddy puts money into all my accounts and he never misses a pay! There's got to be some kind of mistake! There's money in my account!"

"Miss, calm down." the lady said, gently.

"I can't fucking calm down, you retard!" Alex yelled. She stormed out of the store and angrily walked away. Every person she passed by looked at her either amused or scared. No one wanted to mess with Alex Russo right now. "Little bitch saying that I have no fucking money in my bank account. What is she, mental? I have billions!" Alex muttered to herself as she walked towards her car.

Alex grabbed her cell phone as she sat on the passenger seat. She called her father, waiting impatiently on the other line. The second the phone stopped ringing, Alex beat her father to the hello. "Daddy! What is going on here?!" Alex yelled. Conrad laughed a little and Alex grew even more angry. "It's not funny so tell me the problem!"

"Okay, princess, what's wrong this time?" Conrad asked. Alex scowled.

"There's no money in my account! My credit card expired or something stupid like that! Daddy, aren't you putting money into my account?!" Alex screamed into the phone. Anger infuriated into her and Alex's temper was close to going off the scale. Conrad on the other hand was silent. "Daddy?!" Alex yelled, demanding him to answer.

"What do you mean because I have no idea what you're talking about. I put money in all of our accounts every month. There should be at least seven hundred thousand in your credit card account, Alex." Alex furrowed her eyebrows and gripped onto the steering wheel. And her tempter went shooting through the skies, off the scale.

"Then why aren't there any money?!" she yelled, banging on the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn.

"Daddy's going to find out, princess, don't worry. Just go back home and I'll meet you there." Conrad said, calmly. Alex rolled her eyes and hung up. She quickly drove back home, ready to blow up more on her father. Curse words were racing rapidly through her lips as she drove even faster home. She was lucky enough that the police didn't catch her.

Alex stomped into her house, arms folded, face confidently angry, and posture straight. She marched into her father's office and found him sitting in his arm chair, looking confused. "What the hell is going on?!" Alex yelled, stomping her Gucci heel onto the soft carpet. Conrad looked at her, still confused.

"We lost more than half of our money." he said, softly. Alex's eyes widened as she felt like she was going to die. "This is impossible though! It says here that my main computer has been activated everyday from Monday to Friday every week, but I was never in this room the times it's been activated. I'm not even home from 4:00 to 5:00! Then it's says there that I made decisions that had to do with my company that I don't even remember doing! All of this ended up making our profit go down the drain!"

"How could someone sneak in here without me and Nate knowing? We're the only ones in this house!" Alex yelled.

"I know…and I can't tell who it is because someone was smart enough to shut down our camera system for that full hour." Conrad said.

Alex frowned, trying to think. She felt a stab of pain once she realized something. 4:00 to 5:00? That's the time where Alex is sleeping half naked in Nate's arms from Monday to Friday. She usually wakes up with Nate, right next to her, fully clothed, but she was sleeping. Nate could have been doing anything. Then there was him with all the business questions, trying to know everything about her father's company.

Alex gulped, hoping that Nate wasn't the one ruining her family's lives.

oOo

Alex pretended to fall asleep as she and Nate were done having oral. She felt Nate stare at her for a long time then he finally got out of bed and started to put his clothes on. Nate excited Alex's room quietly. Alex placed a bathrobe around her body then stealthily followed Nate. She gasped silently as she saw him walk into the hallway leading towards Conrad's office.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Maybe he needed to go to the bathroom? Then again he could of used mine…_ Alex thought.

Nate logged onto the computer and started typing. He was doing a great job at ruining Conrad's business. After what Nate was going to do today, the Russo's will be left with barely a million dollars. Nate felt guilty about doing this though. This was the love of his life he was messing with. Once he was done, he didn't think that he could live with himself ever again.

Alex took a deep breath and opened the office. She wanted to cry once she saw Nate there. "Nate, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she found Nate. He was on Conrad's main computer, typing things before he got interrupted by Alex. He looked at her, shocked, not knowing what to say. Alex folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Did my daddy tell you to come in here or something?" Nate bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing if he could lie to her again. "Why aren't you speaking, Nate? What are you doing?" Alex asked again, this time her voice cracking at the end.

"Alex," Nate said softly.

"So you're the reason why I can barely afford school anymore? You're the reason why I can't go shopping and get away from all of my problems and worries? So you're the reason why Mommy is in tears because every night and Daddy is working his ass off?!" Alex yelled, tears running down her eyes. "I should of known. I have no fucking idea why I fell in love with you at the beginning. You just want me for sex then you come and ruin my life!"

"Alex," Nate said again, standing up.

"No, Nate. No." Alex said, shaking her head. "I thought you loved me." she cried.

Can you say, busted?

* * *

**Review:**

_Alex coughed up her tears as Nate kept on looking at her. Nate frowned, staring at her as she cried. He reached out to her, wanting to run his fingers through her hair, but Alex slapped his hand away. "Why did you take me here? I want to go home. Take me home." Alex said, but not confidently. She sounded so lost and hopeless. Nate bend down in front of her and placed his hands on here legs. Alex pushed him away, but Nate still stood still. "Don't touch me." she whispered. She looked into his eyes and burst into more tears. "I hate that I love you so fucking much!"_

_--_

_Shane grabbed her wrists and pinned Mitchie onto the wall. "Can you shut up for a second and listen to what I have to say?!" he yelled. Mitchie looked at Shane and obeyed him, waiting for him to say something. "Now here me out, just you and me. Together alone. No Connie, no Dad, no worries. Just the two of us." he said. Mitchie blinked at him, sort of worried._

_"What do you mean?" she whispered._

_"Let's run away."_


	14. Run Away With Me

**A/N: Wow thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I really wanted to update so this is somewhat short. Don't worry it's at least 400+. Oh, and who watched the Jonas Brothers 3D movie and thought that it was awesome?! Btw, I'm hecka jealous! One of my BFF's friend MET THE JONAS BROTHERS!!! Yep, she met them at the San Fransisco airport at a meet and greet. NOT FAIR! I SHOULD OF BEEN THERE!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Run Away With Me**

* * *

"Of course I love you!" Nate answered back, almost mad because Alex would ask a question like that. Alex winced a little, but ignored it all. She was too angry, too betrayed. He stood up from the desk and gripped onto the wooden edges of the table. "Why would you ask a question like that?" he asked in a softer tone. Alex walked quickly towards him and stopped until only her father's desk was separating them.

"You really are an idiot, Nate. You're seriously asking me why I'm asking a question like that? Hmm, let me think - you're ruining my life! Why the hell would you sabotage my daddy's company like this?!" Alex screamed at him. Nate didn't answer again. He just breathed slowly as Alex cried. Alex slammed her hand on the desk impatiently. "Answer me, God damn it!" she yelled.

"Alex, I love you more than life. You got to believe me." Nate said, not wanting to expose his father. He knew that he would be in bigger trouble with Donovan than Conrad and the rest of his company and the government if he ever told Alex the complete truth. "I love you so much." Nate added. Alex screamed into the air and stomped her foot on the floor.

"No! You! Don't!" she yelled, taking a short pause after each word. Nate took a small step back, surprised at Alex's tone. "Admit it, Nate, you're just like all of those other guys out there! You just want me for sex! But I gotta say, you're definitely the best liar out of all of them. You actually got me to believe that you actually loved me." Alex said. Right there, that completely broke Nate's heart.

"Alex," Nate whispered, not knowing what to say after that. The two just kept on looking at each other, feeling a tremendous amount of pain. The silenced annoyed Alex again.

"Get out of my house and don't ever let me see you ever again!" Alex yelled, pointing at the door. Nate shook his head, not wanting to. "I said to get out! Leave! I never want to see you! Go away!" she continued, ready to throw a ballistic fit. When she saw that Nate wasn't even moving, Alex practically lost it. She slid down the side of the desk and cried. "Leave me alone, Nate!" she screamed in between her tears as she hit the side of the desk.

Nate ran up to her, taking her into his arms. Alex squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but Nate was a lot stronger. He held onto her tightly, making sure that she wouldn't get out. "Alex, we're going to settle this whether you like it or not." Nate said. He scooped her up and carried her into his car. Alex kicked and yelled, trying to get away, but Nate's grip was just too tight. Alex gave up once he sat her on his passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

The two were quiet in the car ride. Alex didn't even bother to ask what Nate was doing and why. She just sat there, not uttering a single word. The only sounds they could hear were the wind rushing past them and the tears and whimpers coming from Alex. She was confused, absolutely angry, but more importantly, she was sad. Sad was something Alex dreaded feeling was glad that she hasn't been feeling it for a long time. It was all coming back though. From the looks of it, that unwanted feeling was going to keep close to her for quite a while.

Nate stopped in front of a Hilton hotel. Alex grew even more confused and sort of paranoid. She was only wearing a bathrobe anyways. She pressed the thin towel-like cloth onto her body as Nate parked his car. He got out and opened the door for Alex. Alex reluctantly got up and leaned on the car. Nate took her arm and dragged her inside of the large hotel. People stared at them, wondering what two teenagers, one who happens to be only in a bathrobe, were doing in a Marriot hotel.

They ignored everyone as Nate got them a room. Once the room key was handed to him, Nate grabbed Alex again and took her to their room. The elevator ride was short since they were on the first floor and their room was easily seen. Nate unlocked the door and dragged Alex in. Nate took off his sweatshirt and sweater vest, feeling hot in the room. He turned on the air-conditioning as he un-tucked his shirt and took out the belt that was looped around his pants.

Alex sat on the bed and continued to cry. Nate turned to her and bit the inside of his cheek. He watched as Alex buried her face into her hands and cried. He just stood there as she was breaking down. He did nothing as she was feeling the worst pain of her life. Nate couldn't believe himself. If he loved her so much, why couldn't he comfort her, why couldn't he beg for her forgiveness, why could he do_ nothing_?

Alex coughed up her tears as Nate kept on looking at her. Nate frowned, staring at her as she cried. He reached out to her, wanting to run his fingers through her hair, but Alex slapped his hand away. "Why did you take me here? I want to go home. Take me home." Alex said, but not confidently. She sounded so lost and hopeless. Nate bend down in front of her and placed his hands on here legs. Alex pushed him away, but Nate still stood still. "Don't touch me." she whispered. She looked into his eyes and burst into more tears. "I hate that I love you so fucking much!"

"I fucking love you too! Why won't you believe me?!" Nate yelled back. He regretted it as Alex cried even more. Nate grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly. He knelt onto the floor in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. "I. Love. You." he said sincerely. With that, Nate pulled Alex into a sloppy kiss, making sure to taste every inch of her mouth. The two stumbled and ended up falling on top of each other. Alex pulled away, panting. She slapped Nate across the face. Nate winced, touching his cheek, but forgot all about the pain once he felt Alex's lips on his again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"You're such a fucking good tease." Alex breathed out once she felt Nate's tongue touching her skin again. Nate gripped onto her calves, pressing her closely to her body as he thrust his pelvis onto her hips. Alex shut her eyes as she let out a pleasured moan. Nate nipped on her sensitive skin and led a trail of wet kisses until he reached her lips again. His hands traveled their way up, under the bathrobe, feeling her exposed vagina. Alex moaned into Nate's mouth as she felt him touching her again. Nate lost all of his tolerance and tore the bathrobe off of Alex. Alex rubbed her hands on Nate's chest and down until she got to his pants. She unzipped the quickly and Nate kicked his pants off.

"You're the only person I want, Alex." Nate said as he repositioned themselves so that he was on top. He took a chance to look at her once again exposed body. Alex bit her lip and looked down. Nate sighed and held her arms high above her head. "Alex, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Nate said. Alex tried to suppress a smile, but failed completely. Nate smirked and pecked her lips. "I love you." he said in a sweet, sing-song voice.

Alex's eyes sparkled as Nate leaned down into her to kiss her again. Once his lips touched hers, Alex tugged Nate's shirt off of him, trying to make themselves equally nude. Nate moaned as Alex's hands started feeling his other parts. Alex flipped them so that she was on top. Nate looked at her. Her expression was so puzzled, like she didn't know what to do next. Alex had no idea if she wanted to slap Nate and brutally hurt him or continue kissing him, trying to pleasure him. "If you love me so much, then why did you do this?" Alex whispered, tracing her fingers on top of Nate's fair and exposed skin.

"Maybe it was because I love you." Nate whispered. Alex blinked at him, still not understanding. Nate noticed her look and pulled her into a loving hug. He stifled his tears that he felt from the back of his eyes as he rubbed Alex's naked back. He sighed a shaky breath as he felt Alex's tears on him again. "I want to tell you why, I really do. It's just…I can't. I'm not allowed to." Nate continued. Alex whimpered and sniffled, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Why not?" she squeaked, feeling tears fall out of her eyes again.

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to lose you." he whispered. Alex pulled away from the hug and looked at Nate. He looked so depressed and devastated. Nate slowly leaned in. He paused right when his lips touched hers. He then slowly leaned back, watching her reaction. It was the most simplest kiss they've ever had. "Maybe it was because I love you so damn fucking much. I want you all for myself and I would hate to see you cry or get hurt. I'm sorry for ruining your life." Nate said, getting up, reaching for his clothes. Alex grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing her.

"If you love me, then you should kiss me." she said, a small smile forming. Nate smiled back at her and kissed her passionately, feeling a vast fire around them and Alex's unstopping tears.

oOo

The second school was over and Mitchie and Shane got home, their parents called them to a family discussion. The two were sitting in the den on the couch with Connie and David standing right in front of them, glaring. The room was quiet as the four just stared at each other. Connie and David glanced at each other, mentally urging one another to start the disciplining. David shook his head and Connie rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat to get her children's attention. "We both know what you two have been doing." she started.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, not knowing whether to keep on lying or actually tell the truth. Mitchie looked at Shane, tears almost forming back into her eyes while Shane looked at Mitchie, so guilty and sorry. "Connie, really, so what if we're dating? There's really nothing wrong with that. And I'm not saying if we're actually dating or not, but honestly, I see no bad side of this." Shane said, looking straight at his stepmother. Connie frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shane, do you know how embarrassing this would be for our family? Our name would be in disgrace if anyone ever found out that you two are dating! Shane, Mitchie, you two are siblings! Stepsiblings or not, you two are still related! Nothing, and I say _nothing _could ever change that. Now, I know for sure that you two are dating. Please don't attempt to lie because it's quite obvious. I also want you two to stay away from each other. Maybe we should have one of you transferring to a boarding school." Connie said, turning to face David.

Shane chocked on his spit as Mitchie caught her breath in her throat. "What?!" they yelled in unison.

"Mom, this really isn't necessary!" Mitchie wailed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "This is where we live! This is where our friends are! Where are lives are! You can't just ship us into a boarding school just like that! It's not fair!" Mitchie yelled. Connie and David exchanged glances before looking back at their children again.

"Mitchie, your mother has a point. With you two apart, it would be easier for you to get over your so called 'feelings' for each other." David said, gently, but still trying to sound strict. The two never really had much practice to discipline Mitchie. David turned to Shane and glared at his son. "Though I do have a question. Shane, why the hell would you do this to your own sister?" he demanded, his gentle tone quickly changing.

Shane ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "She's not my sister, God damn it!" he yelled. Mitchie jumped a little, startled while the parents looked at their son, fuming. Shane stood up so he was facing right in front of his father. "She's my girlfriend and I love her. No one can change that." he said, darkly, but almost seductively. David squinted his eyes then shook his head, feeling disappointed.

"What did I do to have such a horny son? He even had to lie to his own sister to get her to do God knows what with him." David said, folding his arms.

"O, my fucking God!" Shane lost it. He punched his father, angrily. Connie shrieked as David stumbled back. She hurriedly ran up to him, checking for any injuries. Mitchie on the other hand, was unfazed. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she just stood there, motionless. Shane stared at the scene and shook his head, not caring that he just hit his very own father. "I did not lie to Mitchie to have sex with me." David rubbed his jaw, surprised at what Shane just did and said.

"Shane, for the love of God, control your anger!" Connie yelled, rubbing David's arm. "Are you okay?" she whispered, tracing her fingers on his jaw line. David pushed Connie away and nodded stiffly. Connie looked back at Shane, glaring at him with pure hatred. Shane glared back, feeling mutual. "This is why one of you should go to that boarding school! And since Shane has no self-control, I'm deciding to send Mitchie away!"

"Mom!" Mitchie yelled, tearing up again. She stood up, right behind Shane. "Please, Mom, I'm begging! Don't separate us! Please! I love Shane! Why can't you just accept that like the way a good mother is supposed to?" Mitchie cried out. Shane looked behind him, staring softly at Mitchie. He then turned back to his so-called 'parents', wanting to murder them for making his Mitchie cry.

"Michelle Aurora, please don't make this difficult." Connie said, her tone softening. "You just have to understand that this is for the better, that David and I are doing this for your own good. We only want what's best for you two." she said, giving her daughter a sympathetic smile. Shane rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"O, just cut the bullshit! You just don't want to get embarrassed because your two kids are dating!" he yelled. Connie's soft look became cold again as her eyes flickered back towards her stepson. Mitchie let out a soft cry and looked down, knowing that Shane was completely right. Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie protectively and held onto her tightly. "You're not separating us." he said.

"Shane, you do not know what you're talking about. Now go up to your room before I slap you." David said, pointing upstairs. He looked at his stepdaughter and sighed. "That goes for you too, Mitchie." he said. Mitchie pulled away from Shane's arms and slowly walked upstairs to her room. Shane followed behind her, entering his room.

Shane couldn't take it anymore. He knew that his 'parents' were going to stop at nothing until he and Mitchie were literally and officially separated, and the fact that they've already won this fight. He can't take the fact that he's going to lose Mitchie all over again. He wasn't going to allow that. Not unless there's a cold day in hell, he's never going to lose Mitchie.

Shane stealthily snuck into Mitchie's room without David or Connie noticing. He frowned once he saw the endless tears Mitchie was producing. Mitchie turned her head, meeting her eyes with his. As if on cue, she started yelling in between her tears. "Shane, we're never going to see each other ever again! This is the end of it all! Shane, I don't think I could stand being so far away from you, I mean, I love you. Shane, this can't be happening, this just can't." Mitchie cried. Shane was about to open his mouth, but Mitchie cut him off. "Wait, what are you doing in here? What if Mom and David catches you in here?! Shane, we'll get in even worse trouble then we already are! Shane-"

Shane grabbed her wrists and pinned Mitchie onto the wall. "Can you shut up for a second and listen to what I have to say?!" he yelled. Mitchie looked at Shane and obeyed him, waiting for him to say something. "Now here me out, just you and me. Together alone. No Connie, no Dad, no worries. Just the two of us." he said. Mitchie blinked at him, sort of worried.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Let's run away."

"Run away? Shane, we're just seventeen! We're still minors in America, meaning that we can't run away!" Mitchie yelled. Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mitchie frowned, her tears drying up on her pale skin. "Shane, as much as I actually do want to run away, we just can't-"

"You said it right there. You want to run away with me. Mitchie, let's do it then. We're almost eighteen. Hell, our birthdays are just a couple of months away. We can live on our own, do what we want to do, love each other freely without caring or worrying about what others say. Mitchie, this is our only chance…unless you don't…love me." Mitchie gasped as her eyes grew bigger.

"Shane, I love you!" she said. Shane looked at her with an expressionless look. She sighed. "Fine, let's run away, but only because I do love you." Shane smiled and pecked Mitchie's lips. He let go of her wrists and held onto her waist. He kissed her cheek, trailing down to her neck. "Shane, not now." Mitchie whined. Shane chuckled and pulled away.

"Alright." he leaned in closer, almost like he was going to kiss her. "Tonight at midnight I'll knock on your door, signaling you that it's time to leave. Bring anything that's necessary, but not too much. We'll take my car then we'll leave. If we're bringing money, don't use your credit cards. Connie or Dad could track us down with them." Mitchie nodded and sighed again. She looked down, feeling hopeless. Shane tilted her chin up so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes again. "This is going to work. Trust me." he whispered. He quickly pecked her lips again before sneaking back into his room.

oOo

David and Connie were in their room, sleeping heavily. It was 12:00 exact as Shane knocked softly on Mitchie's door. He carried a backpack around his shoulders filled with extra clothes, money, and a couple of food. Mitchie shortly opened her door. She was carrying a backpack as well with almost the same exact things Shane had in his. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Mitchie nodded her head as she felt adrenaline rush into her veins. She's never done something like this before. Shane offered his hand to her and Mitchie took it. The two quietly walked downstairs, avoiding every creak, and ran outside to Shane's car.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked as Shane started the car. It wasn't long enough until they were cruising through the freeway.

"Somewhere far away from Beverly Hills, that's for sure. I want to go somewhere where it's quiet and not so commercialized and elite. Hey, maybe we can go to San Diego or something." Shane said. Mitchie was silent as she watched the night lights past quickly by them. Shane glanced at her and saw the worried look on his face. He sighed. "Mitchie, whether you think it's wrong or not, what we're doing is right. We love each other and that's all that matters." Shane said, holding onto her hand. He squeezed it tightly. Mitchie sighed and leaned back on the passenger seat. She rubbed Shane's palm with her thumb and bit her lip.

"I guess you're right." she whispered, almost inaudibly. "But Shane, where are we going to stay for tonight? You're going to get exhausted from driving the whole entire night." she said, getting worried again. Shane shrugged, still not letting go of her. He looked around the freeway, noticing a Hilton hotel from a far view.

"Maybe we should check into the Hilton. I mean, I have more than enough money in my backpack." Shane said, taking an exit. Mitchie nodded, gripping onto Shane even tighter.

oOo

"Nate, this is so great." Alex said as Nate fed her a scoop full of vanilla ice cream. Instead of her bathrobe, she was now wearing clothes that Nate bought for her at the gift store in the lobby. Nate also bought clothes for himself as well, not wanting to wear his uniform any longer. "You know, I wish that we could just live like this forever." Alex whispered, embarrassed that she said that. She practically meant that she wanted to elope with him. Nate smiled and hugged her waist.

"We could if we wanted to." he whispered gently into her ear. Alex smirked at him and treated herself to another scoop of ice cream. "You really don't eat much, don't you?" he snickered. Alex laughed and ruffled his hair. Quickly, she ate another scoop of ice cream before feeding Nate right after. "Hmm, this almost tastes good as you." he mumbled, kissing her neck again. Alex smiled and blushed as Nate kissed her neck. She giggled, sensing the obvious eagerness in her boyfriend.

"As much as I want to have sex again, I'm too busy eating my ice cream and trying to forget about what you did." Alex said, elbowing Nate's stomach lightly. Nate smirked, knowing that Alex will give up later tonight. If not then sooner. Alex then turned to face Nate, her smile fading. "Nate, why can't you tell me what really happened? I mean, I know you wouldn't try to get me broke intentionally. Someone else had to force you into doing this." Alex asked, feeling uncomfortable. Nate sighed.

"Baby, not now. We're having so much fun. And right now, I really don't give a damn if I don't get home by curfew. I could spend forever with you and never regret it." Nate said, sounding so sincere. Alex smiled and leaned on Nate's chest. She ate another scoop of vanilla ice cream before putting it down on the silver tray in front of them. She sighed and closed her eyes. Nate rubbed her arms, savoring their moment.

"When can I know though?" Alex whispered. She looked up at him. "I want to know why." she said, trying not to cry again. Nate stroked Alex's hair gently as he rested his chin on her head. He knew that she was going to cry soon and he would hate to see that all over again.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Tonight, let's just be selfish and care about us. Just us, being happy and carefree, not giving a damn what others think." Nate whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. Alex sighed and nodded her head, loving the idea.

oOo

"We must be the first people ever to check in with cash." Mitchie said as Shane opened their room. The two entered and made a face. Of course it was beautiful, but it wasn't a nonsmoking room they were used to. Mitchie coughed, waving the air. "O, my gosh. I can't breathe." she said, walking back outside. She let out a huge breath, but instantly regretted it as the smell of nicotine entered through her nostrils again. She coughed, her throat burning. "Shane, can we _please_ get another room?" Mitchie begged.

Shane pulled her back in, ignoring her complaints. "This is the only room we could get. The only nonsmoking room left is on the first floor and it's taken. I'm sorry, baby." Shane said, kissing her hair. Mitchie smiled weakly at him and nodded her head. Shane sighed and walked to the drawers to place his clothes inside. Mitchie walked into the bathroom, getting ready to go to sleep. She slipped her pajamas on and brushed her hair with her fingers. She then walked back outside to find Shane in his boxers and a beater, flipping through the channels.

"Shane," Mitchie whispered, walking towards him. She snuggled next to him, trying to take in his scent instead of the foul one around them. Shane looked down at her and wrapped his arms securely around her. "When do you think we're going to get caught?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes. Shane sighed and glanced at another direction.

"Never." he said without making eye contact with her. "You'll be with me forever." he added, looking at her from the corner of his eye. His eyes surprisingly grew watery. Mitchie stared at him, surprised once again. Shane laughed, embarrassed as he rubbed his watery eyes. "I love you too much to let you go, Mitchie." he said. Mitchie smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. "Way too fucking much."

As the saying goes, the less you know the better. God, is that right.

* * *

**A/N: For the people who didn't get the last line, you'll understand it in the next chapter.**

_"Mitchie? Shane?" Mitchie and Shane turned around and widened her eyes to see a person from their school, Tess Tyler, saw them. "What are you guys doing here? Family vacation on a Wednesday or something?" she asked, smirking at the two, mostly at Shane. Mitchie looked at Shane, worriedly then back at Tess, trying to show no signs of fear. Shane kept a cool stare at Tess and a friendly smile. Mitchie cringed as she watch Tess melt. _

_And the jealousy was back, biting another one._

_--_

_"Nathaniel, get this slut out of my site!" Donovan yelled, glaring at Alex icily. Alex froze. _Slut._ The word she hated the most. The word that she couldn't stand people calling her. The name that she swore to retire out of. Nate tensed up as he saw the look on Alex's face. She looked so offended and like she was about to cry all over again. He glared at his father, so angry it was almost impossible. "Nathaniel, did you hear me? I told you to escort this slut out of my house!" Donovan repeated. Alex winced, hearing that word again. Nate absolutely couldn't take it any more. _


	15. Right By Your Side

**A/N: Sorry again if this chapter was short! I just really wanted to end with a cliffie! Oh, and thank you sooo much for all of your kind reviews! They make me really happy.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Right By Your Side**

* * *

Mitchie yawned, her head resting on Shane's lap as he watched TV. She blinked slowly until her eyes were shut closed and she was sleeping peacefully on Shane. Shane stroked her hair gently, not wanting to wake her up. It was currently three in the morning and Shane was wide awake. He felt his heart thumping, his body sweating, and his blood rushing through his veins. He's actually going to run away with his girlfriend, who also just happens to be his stepsister. He knew exactly what he was going to face. Since his family is, well, extremely rich, his parents will do whatever it takes to get their children back. Shane knew that by noon today, the whole entire state of California will know that Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres are missing.

And Shane was prepared. He was ready. He may look like a conceited sex god with no brains, but he knows how to plan things when the time is right. He knew exactly what to do and the right places to go to. He would do whatever it takes to make sure that Mitchie is safe and that they would never get caught. Then maybe, if this all works out, he could marry Mitchie.

Their eighteenth birthday was months away, but it's not like he couldn't wait. Since they're five days apart, him being born on August fifteenth and Mitchie on August twentieth, they could get married legally sometime in September. God, would Shane love that. Thinking about it even surprised him. He was always the kind of guy who hated commitment, hated just having one girl, and now he had his heart set on marrying his_ stepsister._ Though, Shane could care less. He wouldn't be embarrassed about it, heck, he would embrace it and be proud of it.

He loved her so much, it was crazy.

Shane turned the TV off and the lights as well. He pulled the covers on top of him and Mitchie and took her into his arms, holding onto her. Mitchie snuggled into him, wrapping her arm around his body and continuing to sleep. Shane smiled, loving this feeling, he felt like they were already married. He knew that Mitchie was going to be his one and only. He could feel it by the way he's holding her right now. He knew that she was going to be the only girl he would love to fuck up every night. He knew that she was the only girl that he would actually want to see naked in the shower. He knew that she was the only girl that he only wanted to hear scream his name. And maybe sometime in the future, Mitchie would be the only girl he would want to have his children.

No matter how perverted that might have been, that's just Shane Gray's way of knowing that he loved a girl. And God, did he love her.

oOo

"Nate, it's really late." Alex yawned, almost falling asleep. "Maybe we should go home or something." she muttered, practically sleeping already. Nate got on top of her, rubbing her sides gently. Alex smiled a little as her eyes were closed. "Hmm." she hummed as she felt Nate's lips slightly touching her skin. She yawned again, wishing she had enough energy and was wide awake. "Have something in your mind?" she asked in a tired voice, her face still smiling.

"Maybe." Nate said back. He licked her lips seductively. "God, you're so hot." he muttered as his hands ran across her body. "And so turned on." he said with a smirk. Alex turned her head, groaning. When she was tired, she really wanted to go to sleep. She turned to the opposite direction, trying to get away from Nate. Nate smirked even bigger and turned her back so that she was facing him.

"Nate, you are so gonna pay if you don't stop." Alex mumbled, still smiling though. Nate laughed and kissed her ear. Nate slipped his hands into her shorts and grabbed her vagina, rubbing it oh so gently. "Nate." she moaned a little.

"Yeah?" he whispered. He dug his fingers inside of her and Alex let out another moan. "What is it, baby?" he asked, playing dumb. Alex didn't answer. The only thing she could let out were moans. Nate smirked again. "Huh, thought so." He kissed her jaw line faintly, his fingers digging harshly and eagerly inside of her.

"Nate, you are so going to regret this." Alex moaned in a high-pitched voice. She let out a small whimper, tightening her hands into fists. "Oh, God." she whimpered silently. Nate kissed her lips, pecking every inch of exposed skin. "Stop." she managed to whisper. Alex bit her lip, breathing out quickly. Nate's finger slipped even deeper inside of Alex. "Oh," Alex moaned.

"Hmm, so do you want me to stop?" Nate whispered into her ear. Alex shook her head no, not having enough energy to say anything. "Funny, I swear that you told me to stop a little while ago." Nate continued, enjoying all of this. He inserted another finger inside of Alex, thrusting harder inside of her.

"No! Don't stop!" Alex practically screamed. Nate laughed, and to Alex's dismay, he stopped. Alex breathed out quickly, feeling wet. Very wet. "You are one terrible person." she breathed out. Nate laughed again. He patted the fabric on top of Alex's vagina, feeling it sodden. Alex felt shivers run down her back, wishing that Nate didn't stop.

"God, you're so wet, baby." he said. Alex groaned and threw a pillow at him. Nate smiled.

oOo

"Now, if you want any information from me, I could possibly give you what you want to hear or the other way around." Mrs. Hampton said, staring at the three pairs of parents, completely ignoring the curious police men standing right behind them. They were all silent at first, worry in their system and confusion running through their heads. "Your children are quite the troublemakers at school, unintentionally though. I can't really say that they're good kids, but they try their best not to make a scene and cause drama in our school, I'll give them that." Mrs. Hampton continued.

"Now, I'm only the guidance counselor, but I know what's going on with these kids. Shane Gray, hormone crazed teenager who wants nothing but sex, and all of that sex coming from his own stepsister. Michelle Torres, fell in and out of Nathaniel and is now giving everything to her love, Shane. And when I say everything, I mean _everything. _Nathaniel Gold, not the smartest student at our school, but quite desirable to the woman's eye. He can be very good at topics such as business, but nothing else. And if he wants something, he'll go through interesting measures to get it. Alexandra Russo, our school most smartest student, but had sex about everyday of her life with multiple men of different ages. She and Nathaniel are currently dating and are probably doing something physical and disturbing this moment.

These four are missing. No one knows where they are, no one has any leads. All I know for sure is that Shane and Mitchie are together and Nate and Alex are together. And that's all of the information I could give you. The last time I saw any of them was when they came to my office a couple of days back." Mrs. Hampton concluded. She stared at the rest of the people in the room. The mothers were tear-filled, the fathers were worried, and the police kept their eyes glued to their paper and pad, writing everything Mrs. Hampton just recited.

oOo

Sunlight peeked through the thin curtains of Nate and Alex's suite. Nate woke up with a smile on his face, exactly remembering that short little 'moment' he had with Alex. He frowned, realizing that Alex wasn't in his arms like she was last night. He stood up straight, wondering where she was. Then, as if one cue, the door opened and Alex came in with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She ate them slowly and quietly as she closed the door behind her, thinking that Nate was still asleep. Once she turned around, she jumped, startled by the way Nate was looking at her.

"God, you scared me." she said with her mouth full. Nate smiled at her, watching her as she made her way towards him. Alex sat on the bed, eating another scoop of cereal. "Morning, Natey." she said, smiling brightly but sexily all at the same time. She scooted over so that she was sitting on Nate's lap, his crotch to be exact. Nate bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that he's gonna have a hard on soon. Alex leaned near his neck. Nate felt goosebumps on his skin as Alex's soft breath tickled him. "So, anything you wanna do this morning?" Alex asked seductively.

"Besides going home? Alex, it's Wednesday and I'm pretty sure that our parents are expecting us. Hell, they probably hired super agents to come and get us by now." Nate said. Alex pecked Nate's neck lightly, trailing onto his ear. "Unless you had something in mind." Nate said shakily. Alex pressed her rear harder onto Nate's crotch. Nate groaned slightly, gripping onto Alex's legs.

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind if I was gone for a couple of days. They probably think that I got home late and went to school early." Alex whispered, moving her body up and down on Nate's. "For your parents, well I'm pretty sure that you know how to lie well enough to deceive them. Don't you think so, Natey?"

"God damn it, Alex, you're doing this on purpose." Nate groaned, not enjoying being teased. Alex giggled, hugging Nate's head behind her. She tangled her fingers in between his locks and pressed herself even harder. Nate growled a little and shut his eyes closed.

"I told you that you would pay, Natey. You should of seen this coming." Alex said, kissing his cheek. Nate groaned and grabbed onto Alex's legs even tighter, trying to stop her. "Hmm, ouch." Alex moaned, going slower as the pain filled her thighs.

"Baby, you know that I'm the better teaser." Nate said, a smile forming onto his face.

"Well that's what you think." Alex replied. "I've had more experience." she smirked. Nate rolled his eyes causing Alex to giggle. She turned around swiftly and straddled Nate. Her breasts were right in front of his face, her vagina was pressed closely onto his stomach, her shirt was falling slightly, and she was looking as sexy as ever. Nate literally forgot how to breathe. "Way more experience." Alex whispered, her hands trailing gently across Nate's body. She leaned in to kiss him, their lips so close that they were practically touching. She then got off of him, returning back to her cereal. Nate glared at her.

"Harsh." he said, shaking his head. Alex giggled again, winking at him. Nate stood up from the bed and stretched. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. When I come back, it's you who's going to be sorry." Nate said, kissing Alex's cheek and squeezing her rear before walking out.

oOo

"Shane? Shane?" Mitchie whispered, trying to wake Shane up as she shook him gently. Shane groaned, swatting Mitchie's hands away. Mitchie sighed, shaking him. "Shane, we have to go. We have to keep on moving." she whispered. Shane groaned again, shaking his head. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She walked to the curtains and pulled the open, exposing the bright sunlight that was hiding behind them. Shane cursed heavily and pulled a pillow over his face to cover his eyes. Mitchie frowned and pulled the covers off of him then attempting to pull his body off of the bed.

"Mitchie, stop." Shane said, kicking slightly. Mitchie pulled and pulled, but got no where. She stopped, knowing that there was only one way that she could really get Shane to get up. Mitchie straddled Shane's waist, laying on top of him. Shane pulled the pillow off of him slowly, curious to Mitchie's actions. His eyes were still shut, but he would peek every now and then. Mitchie kissed Shane's cheek faintly before moving onto his lips. She pecked them repeatedly.

"Wake," kiss, "up," kiss, "Shane," kiss. Shane smirked, blinking his eyes open. He pulled Mitchie down, kissing her aggressively. Mitchie gasped at his sudden burst of energy. Her eyes closed slowly and she began to let Shane take over again. Shane slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, kissing her roughly. "Hmm," Mitchie moaned, trying to push Shane away. Shane then pulled away, still smirking.

"Well, I would definitely love to be waken to that every morning." he said, winking. Mitchie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, sexy, we gotta get a move on. Next stop, San Diego." Shane added, walking to the drawers to put a clean shirt on. Mitchie grabbed her clothes and put them on in the bathroom. Once they were done, they checked out and were almost out of the door.

"Mitchie? Shane?" Mitchie and Shane turned around and widened her eyes to see a person from their school, Tess Tyler, saw them. "What are you guys doing here? Family vacation on a Wednesday or something?" she asked, smirking at the two, mostly at Shane. Mitchie looked at Shane, worriedly then back at Tess, trying to show no signs of fear. Shane kept a cool stare at Tess and a friendly smile. Mitchie cringed as she watch Tess melt.

And the jealousy was back, biting another one.

"What are you doing here, Tess?" Mitchie asked, faking a sweet voice. Shane raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her curiously. Mitchie gave Tess a fake smile as she folded her arms across her chest. "I would think that you would be at school sucking faces with the seniors or something like that." Mitchie said, still managing to keep her sweet voice. Shane smirked, knowing that Mitchie was jealous. Tess rolled her eyes.

"No, actually I'm here because my cousin is having her wedding here today. Don't ask me why she chose Wednesday out of all of the other days because I honestly don't know and don't care. But _you_, what are you guys doing here? Where's your parents?" Tess asked. Mitchie and Shane glanced at each other again. Shane turned back to Tess and gave her his famous seductive look. Tess's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at Shane in a love struck way. Mitchie rolled her eyes and folded her arms, annoyed.

"We're sort of in a hurry, Tess. Sorry, but we just have to go. I'll just catch you around." Shane said, winking. Tess smile, waving at him as he and Mitchie left. Once they reached Shane's car, Mitchie opened the front seat fiercely before slamming it. Shane smirked and started the ignition. "Is somebody jealous?" he teased. Mitchie huffed, not making eye contact with him. Shane snorted. "You don't have to be jealous over Tess. It's not like I like her."

"Me, jealous? I don't think so." Mitchie scoffed.

"Sure." Shane smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he began to drive towards San Diego.

oOo

Nate came back with his breakfast to find Alex staring at her feet, looking sad again. She was scrunched up against the wall, hugging her knees, and resting her chin on them. It was the position that meant that she was troubled, sad, depressed. Nate sighed, placing his food on the nightstand and sat in front of Alex. He touched her legs, rubbing them gently. "Is everything alright? You were fine a while ago? Did my baby miss me?" Nate asked, smiling at her. Alex looked at him and frowned.

"You still need to tell me why you did…what you did." Alex said. Nate scooted closer and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and Alex rested on his shoulder. "You promised." she mumbled into his shirt, dreading to know Nate's reason. Nate let out another breath before looking down.

"My dad forced me to." he said quietly. Alex stared at him with a confused expression on her face. "Apparently, your dad ruined his life for ten years. He cheated on my dad and caused him a major downfall in life. My dad held a grudge and swore to have some sort of revenge on your dad. I guess I'm his way of ruining your dad's life." Alex's eyes grew watery again.

"I never knew your dad hated me so much." she whispered.

"Baby, I never said that-"

"But he does, doesn't he?" Nate frowned and nodded his head. Alex stared into space, anger infuriating inside of her. "I can't believe this. That was so stupid! I should give him a piece of my mind and sue him! I hate him!" Nate scratched the back of his neck, biting the inside of his cheek. "No offense." Alex added, noticing the awkward look on Nate's face. Alex stood up so that she was right in front of Nate again. "I want to talk to your dad. Now." Alex demanded.

"Okay." Nate said, finally deciding that he was on Alex's side no matter what. "And it's okay if you hate my dad. After what he forced me to do, I hate him too, trust me."

The two grabbed whatever they brought and ran to the elevators. As they reached the lobby to check out, they met up with Tess like Shane and Mitchie. "Hey, guys! Wow lots of people from school are here today. Weird." she said, walking up to the two. Alex and Nate stared at her blankly, not wanting to have a conversation with her. "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, not taking the hint.

"Checking out." Alex said. With that, she pulled Nate towards the front desk so they could check out, then they ran as fast as they could outside of the Hilton. Tess rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking into the room that her sister's wedding would take place.

"Rude much?" she muttered.

oOo

Nate led Alex into his house. This time, Alex felt awkward and scared. She rubbed her arm, feeling intimidated. She was about to confront one of the most scariest and hard-to-please man in Beverly Hills and start yelling at him. "He's probably in his office." Nate said, sounding bored. He held onto Alex's hand, squeezing it tightly, then they walked towards Donovan's office. Nate opened the door to find Donovan looking like a mess. Once he saw Nate, his eyes lit up and he was ready to hug his son, but they he grew angry the second he saw that he was with Alex.

"Nate, where the living hell were you?! Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?! The police are all over, searching for you! What did you do?! Get married in Vegas with _that girl_?!" Donovan yelled. Nate squinted his eyes angrily. Alex looked down, feeling really unconfident. Nate glanced at her before glaring back at his father.

"Dad, we didn't get married in Las Vegas, but Alex has something to say to you." Nate said. He looked at Alex again, nudging her to speak up. Alex didn't know what to say. Earlier, she was fired up and knew exactly what to yell at Donovan, but now being in his presence made her feel like she didn't even know her own name.

"Nathaniel, get this slut out of my site!" Donovan yelled, glaring at Alex icily. Alex froze. _Slut. _The word she hated the most. The word that she couldn't stand people calling her. The name that she swore to retire out of. Nate tensed up as he saw the look on Alex's face. She looked so offended and like she was about to cry all over again. He glared at his father, so angry it was almost impossible. "Nathaniel, did you hear me? I told you to escort this slut out of my house!" Donovan repeated. Alex winced, hearing that word again. Nate absolutely couldn't take it any more.

He let go off Alex and pinned Donovan onto the wall, holding him up by his shirt. "What did I tell you about calling her that?! I told you to never call her that! Now, apologize!" Nate screamed at his father. Donovan stared at Nate, startled. "I told you to apologize to her!" Nate repeated, his face flushing with anger. Alex ran up to Nate, holding onto his shoulders.

"Nate, it's okay." she said, trying to calm him down. Nate turned to her without letting go of Donovan.

"No! It's not fucking okay! I won't let this man over here call you that word without apologizing!" Nate snapped back. Alex bit her lip, taking a step back. She had never seen Nate this angry. Yes, she's seen him pissed multiple times, but never like this. Nate look like he was ready to _kill_. Nate elbowed his father into the stomach hard. "Now say your sorry." he said, his voice dangerous.

"What is going on here?!" Natalie shrieked as she walked into the office. Her eyes widened at the site and she dropped her handbag. "Oh, my God, Nate! What are you doing to your father?!" she yelled, absolutely terrified. Tears began to roll down her eyes. "Nate, sweetie, please stop what you're doing." Natalie begged, walking closer to them.

"Mom, don't include yourself here." Nate said. "This is just between me and…this man I thought was my father. But no. You don't deserve to be called a father. You're just a man who just happened to knock my mom up with me. A father would be a guy who," Nate kicked his father's leg, "would support me no matter what." Nate finished, backing away. Donovan stumbled onto the floor, grasping onto his leg as it throbbed. "Now I think you owe Alex an apology, _Donovan_, for calling her a slut. And I want you to swear to God that you'll return all of the Russo's money."

"I-I'm sorry." Donovan stuttered, looking at Alex. Alex looked down, nodding her head slowly. "And I promise that I'll make sure that you're father's money will come back." Alex stared at Nate. He still looked angry, but pleased.

"You can't control me any longer." Nate said darkly to Donovan. Nate looked at his mother whom was crying hysterically. Nate sighed and kissed his mother's head, as if he was going to leave for good. "I'll come back for you, Mom." he whispered in a subtly into her ear before pulling Alex's arm and taking her out again.

"Nate, you really didn't have to do that." Alex whispered as Nate drove. Nate sighed. He held onto Alex's shaking hand tightly. "That was…scary." she mumbled. Nate glanced at her, hoping that she wouldn't be afraid of him.

"I did that because I wanted to." Nate said. He glanced at Alex, giving her a loving look. "Baby, can I stay at your house for the meantime? I really don't want to go back to that house if _he _still lives there. I don't think I could handle seeing him." Alex nodded her head. "Oh, and let's not tell your parents about this." Nate quickly added. Alex nodded again. She then sighed and leaned over towards Nate to kiss his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Thank you. Thank you and I love you."

oOo

Once Nate and Alex reached the Russo mansion, Alex explained to her parents a believable lie of what Nate and Alex did last night and Conrad and Eliza. The two oblivious parents bought the idea since they were just happy to see their daughter safe. They informed the police that Nate and Alex were found and they allowed Nate to stay over for the night.

"So, Nate, your father is Donovan Gold?" Conrad asked. Nate sighed and nodded, disappointingly. Now, it embarrassed him to the fullest since he happened to be the son of Donovan. Conrad sighed. "He used to be my best friend, you know. Until we had a fight many years ago." Nate nodded again. "I'm glad that you're nothing like him though." Nate smiled.

"Yeah, me too." he said.

oOo

"Oh, my God, you had no idea how freaking boring it was at my cousin's wedding. I was so bored that I could of passed out! I would rather be at school then at her wedding. God, it was like a crying fest. All they did was say 'I do' then make out in front of a priest!" Tess complained to her friends. It was a little passed four o'clock and she was talking to them on her cell phone. "So anything interesting happened at school?"

"Well actually yeah! It was so weird and unexpected! First, Nate and Alex were gone, but they turned up at Alex's house. I bet they hooked up at a motel or something." one of her friends scoffed. "Knowing Alex, she and Nate probably did plenty of things last night." she added. Tess rolled her eyes, agreeing. "But Shane and Mitchie were reported missing. No one has any idea where they are. Maybe they got kidnapped."

Tess was silent as she pulled her cell phone away from her ear and stared at it, confused. She was completely bewildered. "What are you talking about? I just saw them this morning."

* * *

**A/N: Major cliffie! If you want to know what happens next, I want 15 reviews! Yep, 15. Even if it's just those simple 'update' or 'i love it' kind of reviews. I just love reviews! So please just scroll down and click on the rectangle on the center!**

**Preview:**

_Shane stared at it. It was absolutely perfect. The ring was cold with a small diamond in the center. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was perfect for Mitchie. Shane picked it up, shining it against the light. He watched as the light bounced off everywhere until it hit Mitchie as she came walking into the store. "Shane, what are you doing in here?" Mitchie asked, giggling in the process. Shane dropped the ring and swiftly turned around._

_"Oh, nothing." he replied._

_--_

_"Nate, how many ex-girlfriends did you even have?!" Alex yelled, frustrated. Nate blinked. He had so much, he couldn't remember the exact amount. Alex rolled her eyes and stomped away, steaming. Nate ran after her and grabbed her arms. "God, let go of me! I want to be alone! Go ahead and screw your brains out with girlfriend number fifty-two while I'm gone!" Nate pulled Alex and embraced her. Alex unwillingly let him hug her as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down her anger. "Why can't I just love in you in peace?"_


	16. Seduce Me One More Time

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! First of all, I had A TON of homework and I might of been failing a few subjects so I needed to catch up. Plus I had a major case of writer's block so I couldn't really write anything. Here it is though!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Seduce Me One More Time**

* * *

"And here's another scoop for Alex." Nate teased as he fed Alex a spoonful of cereal. The two were sitting on the large steps leading to their school and were eating cereal since they left Alex's house early and didn't have time for breakfast. Alex giggled as she ate the spoonful. Nate smirked at her, winking. He took a bite of the cereal and the two just looked at each other.

"Natey, do you think that Shane and Mitchie are okay? I mean, Shane's like my brother. If something terrible happened to him, oh, my God, I think I'll flip out. And if Mitchie's gone, there probably wouldn't be a girl in this whole school who doesn't hate me." Alex said, getting worried. Last night, her parents told them about how Shane and Mitchie were reported missing around the same time as they were. Nate sighed, feeling worried as well.

"Yeah, Mitchie is still one of my good friends. It won't be the same without her. And even if I hate Shane, I don't think I could sleep a night if he's in trouble. If _they're_ in trouble. What do you think happened to them?" Nate asked. Alex shrugged and leaned her back on the steps behind her.

"They probably ran away. I'm pretty sure that their house is heavily guarded enough so that no one could get inside, so they couldn't have gotten kidnapped. They definitely ran away. I think that they just wanted to love each other in peace." Alex said, whispering the last sentence.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nate agreed.

Then Tess came walking quickly into school. Nate and Alex looked at her, their eyebrows raised in confusion. Tess glanced at them then continued walking. She froze once she was about to touch the door. She instantly ran up to Nate and Alex. "Guys!" she yelled. Nate and Alex gave her a look, still not understanding why she was acting so weird. "Did you hear about Shane and Mitchie?!"

"Yeah, it's all over the school. Duh." Alex said, rolling her eyes. Tess glared at her and shook her head.

"I thought you guys would of known this before anyone else since, after all, you four were at the Hilton a couple nights ago at the same time." Tess said rudely at Alex. Alex's mouth hung open while Nate almost fell of the steps. Tess gave the two a weird look. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she demanded.

"What do you mean they were at the Hilton?!" Nate yelled. Tess jumped a little, taking a step back.

"You didn't know? They were staying you at the same night you guys were with you. They only checked out minutes before you guys did." Tess said, suspicion in her voice. She squinted her eyes at Nate and Alex. "You know why they ran away, don't you?" she said matter-of-factly. Nate and Alex looked at each other, then at Tess, then back at each other again. "Just tell me. The authorities need the right to know. Don't you want your friends back?"

"Tess, we don't know why they ran away and where they're headed. All we knew is that they did run away." Alex said, half lying. Tess gave them a look then shook her head, knowing that there was a lie in those sentences. She walked off into the school, leaving Nate and Alex even more worried.

Tess walked into Mrs. Hampton's office. "I have something to add about Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray." she announced as she seated herself on the black leather chair. Mrs. Hampton looked at Tess and nodded, signaling her to go on. "I saw them yesterday at the Hilton hotel. They left out in the morning. They were all alone." she said. Mrs. Hampton blinked, expecting news like this. "Well, aren't you going to do anything? Two seventeen year olds are missing!"

"Tess, do you know where they were headed?" Mrs. Hampton asked. Tess shook her head no sadly. Mrs. Hampton sighed. "Well then, I will note the authorities. Thank you so much, dear, for telling me." Tess nodded, feeling as if she just saved someone's life.

"Oh, holy shit." Nate muttered as he and Alex listened from the other side of the door. He turned to face her. "She sold them out." he whispered, not believing his ears. "God, they're gonna get caught." Alex frowned and sighed.

"Maybe they won't. Tess said that they left in the morning of yesterday. They're probably far away from here now." she whispered. They heard footsteps from the other side of the door and quickly ran away. Nate and Alex stopped in front of the lockers and kept a good distance between them and Mrs. Hampton's office just in case. "Nate, where do you think they are?"

"Far away." Nate answered.

oOo

"Welcome to San Diego, Mitchie." Shane said as they officially crossed into the city. They looked around, not used to the site. The quiet and peaceful suburbs, the green-green grass looking up at them, the blue sky filled with immense clouds, it was definitely not like the commercialized, smog-filled, and over-elite Beverly Hills they were used to.

"It's so beautiful here." Mitchie said in awe as she looked around. Shane took a turn as they entered through the center of the city. He looked around, trying to find a place for them to stay for today. "Oh, Shane, look!" Mitchie said excitedly. Shane turned and he caught a glimpse of the San Diego Zoo. He laughed.

"We'll get to go anywhere here in San Diego once we find a place to stay." Shane said, patting Mitchie's hand. Mitchie giggled and kissed his cheek. Shane smiled as he circled around the town, looking for any possible places for them to stay in.

They stopped in front of a yellow motel. It was presentable and not too dirty, which gave relief to Mitchie. The two ordered their room and then quickly made their way upstairs to unpack their belongings. "Hey, Shane," Mitchie said as they put their stuff away inside of the closets, "when do you think that…we'll get our own house? Just us, living together?" she continued, blushing slightly.

Shane smirked as he closed his closet. He held onto Mitchie's shoulders and leaned near her neck. "Once we're eighteen. We'll get our own house, we'll have our own lives together. That's a promise." he said before kissing her neck. Mitchie smiled, blushing even more. She closed her closet and turned to face Shane. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled excitedly up at him.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked, perkiness in her voice. Shane smirked down at her and glanced at the bed. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Besides that." Shane laughed and wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders and kissed her head.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go out." he said as they began to walk out. "Plus we'll do that tonight." he whispered gently into her ear before they walked out of the room. Mitchie bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much. Shane took her hand and they intertwined their fingers together. They walked out of the motel hand-in-hand back towards Shane's car.

"I'm starving." Mitchie said as Shane started the car. "Can we go get something to eat? We haven't eaten in hours and my tummy is complaining." Shane laughed and patted the top of her hand.

"Okay, then the mall it is!" he said, looking around for any mall. They stopped in front of a popular one where many cars were parked heavily in almost every spot. Shane finally parked their car and they made their way into the mall, hand-in-hand of course. Mitchie led them towards the food court, her stomach complaining even more. They ordered their hamburgers and French-fries with the usual soda.

"You know, it's kind of nice, living so simply and quietly." Mitchie said as she fed Shane a fry. Shane smiled warmly at her and ate the fry in one bite. He kissed Mitchie's nose and she giggled. "I really could imagine us living like this forever."

"So could I." Shane whispered, kissing her lips this time. "I want to live like this forever. Just the two of us, away from all of or problems. Now that is something I look forward to, something that I know that will always keep us loving each other to the very end."

"Aw, Shane you sound so romantic!" Mitchie said, throwing a fry at him. Shane smirked and kissed Mitchie's lips again.

"Well I am the perfect boyfriend." he winked. Mitchie blushed and poked the tip of his nose.

"Yes," kiss, "you," kiss, "are," kiss. Shane smiled.

The two finished their meal and walked around the mall, knowing that they needed to kill time. They had nothing to do anyways. "I want to go over here." Mitchie said, walking towards the most girlish store Shane has ever seen in his life. He made a face at Mitchie and stopped her before he could step foot inside of the store.

"I am not going into that store." Shane said, shaking his head. Mitchie rolled her eyes and tried to pull Shane into the store with her, but he wouldn't budge. "Mitchie, I am not going into that store! People might think I'm gay!" Mitchie sighed and shook her head, defeated.

"Fine, I'll meet you in front of here later." she said, letting go of his hand walking into the store excitedly. Shane raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend before giving the store a look of disgust. He turned around and a jewelry store caught his eye. Shane walked towards it, looking around. He studied every single ring the store had to offer, looking at it carefully, wondering if it should be the ring he should give to Mitchie for her eighteenth birthday, their engagement ring.

Then it caught his eye. He didn't now what it was to it, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. It's simple beauty, the fact that it made him smile, the fact that it was so…so much like Mitchie herself.

Shane stared at it. It was absolutely perfect. The ring was cold with a small diamond in the center. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was perfect for Mitchie. Shane picked it up, shining it against the light. He watched as the light bounced off everywhere until it hit Mitchie as she came walking into the store. "Shane, what are you doing in here?" Mitchie asked, giggling in the process. Shane dropped the ring and swiftly turned around.

"Oh, nothing." he replied.

Mitchie smiled, looking around. "Thinking of buying yourself something manly?" she joked, caring a bag of merchandise she bought from the store Shane detested. She peered over Shane's shoulder to see the item he was holding onto earlier. She passed by him and picked the ring up. Mitchie's face lit up as she looked at him, her smile growing by the second. "Oh, my God, Shane it's so beautiful!" she said, placing it on her finger. Shane smiled at her.

"It's perfect." he said, kissing her hand. He then kissed her arm, then neck, then cheek. Mitchie giggled, pushing him away. She took the ring off of her finger and placed it in its holder and the two walked away from the store and out of the mall.

oOo

"What do you mean that they stayed in the Hilton?!" Connie yelled at Mrs. Hampton, her face flushing with anger. "Are you telling me that my daughter and my stepson were at a stupid hotel just _minutes_ away from my very own home where we could of found them easily?! I can't believe this!" Connie was frustrated over herself. David rubbed her shoulders, comforting her.

"That was all the information we could gather so far. Apparently they used _cash_ to order their own suite so we can't trace wherever they are." Mrs. Hampton said, staying absolutely calm as she watched Connie hyperventilate. David looked at Mrs. Hampton.

"Do you think we could find out where they're headed of to?" he asked, so much hope in his voice. Mrs. Hampton merely shrugged. She looked through her files of Shane and Mitchie, trying to find some hints that could get them to figure out where they are at the moment.

"If I know something, they're probably headed off to the quieter areas. Mitchie says over here that she always wanted to live in a peaceful suburb area while Shane says over here that he's content anywhere unless there are…hotties?" David shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Expect quiet places. Meaning, not Beverly Hills, not Los Angeles, not Melrose, not Long Beach, or any other places like that."

"Do you think that there are any leads?" Connie asked, reaching over towards the tissue box to grab a handful of tissues. "I really want my baby girl and stepson back." she said as she blew her nose. Mrs. Hampton searched through the papers, looking for anything reasonable.

"Well it says here that a dream of Shane's was always to go to San Diego." she said, reading it like she just read something amazing.

"San Diego? Really?" David said. He then smiled weakly. "Well we used to live there in San Diego, before Shane's mother died. Then we moved here. Though he put out a huge fight, complaining about how much he didn't want to leave." he said, reading Shane's file.

"Maybe they're in San Diego?" Mrs. Hampton said, sending hope inside of David.

"What if they're not? They could be _anywhere_." Connie said, grabbing another tissue.

"What's there to lose?" Connie sobbed, dabbing her eyes with the other tissue. "Just try it out. Yes, your children could be anywhere, but why not try somewhere where you'll least expect it? San Diego."

"I guess we could try it out."

And the secrets just keep getting revealed slowly and little by little until they're all out.

oOo

Nate and Alex were walking down their halls, making their way towards the cafeteria to enjoy their lunch period. Their arms linked, smiles happy, and body tightly pressed together. They walked, being the envy of every guy and every girl whom wanted them. Tess caught their eye. She quickly ran up to them, blocking their way. She looked at Nate, giving him a confused look. "Nate, why did you act like you didn't care when I said that Shane and Mitchie were gone? Don't you care?" she asked him. Alex glared at Tess, mentally screaming at her about why she's confronting her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about, Tess? Of course I care." Nate said. "Now excuse me, I have a lunch to eat." Nate said, trying to pass by Tess, but she stepped in front of him again.

"Well you definitely seem like you don't care. Nate, she's your ex-girlfriend. Shouldn't you be worried to hell, wondering if she's alright?" Tess asked. Alex stiffened, hating this conversation. She blinked from Nate to Tess, watching the silence between the two. "Would you care about me if I went missing?" Tess whispered.

"What? Why?" Alex demanded, tightening her grip on Nate.

"Well I used to date Nate. I'm just kind of disappointed to know that he wouldn't care if something terrible happened to his ex-girlfriend." Tess said quietly before walking away.

"Oh, my God." Alex muttered, loosening her hold on Nate and stepping away.

"I know! She didn't even give me a chance to explain!" Nate said.

"No that's not what I mean!" Alex yelled at him. Nate stared at her, shocked. He gave her a confused look, wondering why she blew up on him all of a sudden. They were fine a while ago. He simply just couldn't understand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Nate, how many ex-girlfriends did you even have?!" Alex yelled, frustrated. Nate blinked. He had so much, he couldn't remember the exact amount. Alex rolled her eyes and stomped away, steaming. Nate ran after her and grabbed her arms. "God, let go of me! I want to be alone! Go ahead and screw your brains out with girlfriend number fifty-two while I'm gone!" Nate pulled Alex and embraced her. Alex unwillingly let him hug her as she breathed deeply, trying to calm down her anger. "Why can't I just love in you in peace?"

"Alex, do you honestly believe that I will go back to my ex-girlfriends?! So what, I had a lot! You fucked with guys so many times, I bet you're immune to having a dick up your cunt!" Nate yelled, angry by Alex's outburst. Alex wanted to slap him. She wanted to kick him, scream at him, pull his hair out. But no. Instead she let tears fall from her eyes. She felt her knees get weak and she slumped down onto the floor.

"Sorry that I'm such a slut of a girlfriend." she said, wiping her tears.

"Hey, baby." Nate said, pulling her up. He wiped her tears away, smiling apologetically at her. "Look, I never meant to call you a slut. You're not a slut. I'm just saying that I would _never_ fall out of love with you." Nate said, placing a sweet kiss upon her lips. Alex sniffled and hugged Nate.

"I'm just so sick and tired for having to fight for you. I thought you were all mine when Mitchie fell for Shane, but now I have Tess? And maybe I do still get to have you, but there will still be other girls who'll want you Nate. Who will love you as much as I do." Nate kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

"I don't care if they love me because you're the only person who I'll ever love." Nate whispered. Alex smiled up at him, beaming. Nate smirked. "_Great, _now I'm seriously turned on with you now." he laughed. Alex giggled, taking his hand and leading the way towards the cafeteria.

"Well you better hurry up and eat lunch quickly if you want to ease those cute little perverted needs of yours." Alex said, winking as they stepped in.

"One question," Nate said. Alex turned and faced forward towards him. "Not to be mean or a sexist guy, but are you on your period?" Alex's mouth dropped open and she immediately smacked Nate's arm. "Well, you're PMS-ing a lot!" Alex's eyes grew wide with embarrassment and anger, which was Nate's cue to run. "Oh, crap." Nate muttered before he made a run for it.

"Nathaniel Gold!" Alex laughed, running after him.

oOo

"Shane, what's this?" Mitchie asked. They were standing in front of a small house, located in the middle of the most peaceful suburb Mitchie has every seen. The house was white with peach colored bricks, the glass looked smoothed and untouched, and the grass was cut short and perfectly. "Where are we?" she asked. She turned to Shane, surprised to find him mesmerized by the site.

"This, this is my home. My old one at least. The last time I saw this, I was six and a half. My dad and I moved once my mom died. Though I could never forget this house. It holds way too many memories for me to forget." he said. He smiled as he looked at the new 'For Sale' sign that was stuck inside the grass not too long ago. _And for me to make in the future._ he thought.

"Wow, I would love to live in a house like this someday." Mitchie said, grabbing Shane's hand. "It looks sweet, like a little cottage you would see up in the snowy mountains. Why did you show me this house though?" Shane laughed, a small blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"I don't know. It just was a special thing to me and, I, err, wanted to share it with you." Shane said, sounding embarrassed to admit it. Mitchie smiled at him, hugging his waist. Shane wrapped his arm around her body, holding her closely against him.

"Is Shane Gray being sensitive?" Mitchie joked. Shane laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, God, you're abstinence ways are rubbing off on me, Mitchie. What's next? Promising to not have sex again until I'm married?" he said, sounding sarcastic but worried at the same time. Mitchie scoffed, snuggling into his stomach. "Speaking of sex-"

"Shane." Mitchie whined. "We were having a romantic moment." she said. Shane pinned her against the car. Mitchie gasped a little, smiling at his roughness.

"And we could have a little moment at the hotel with the blinds closed, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging at the front of the door, and us on the bed." Shane winked, smirking at her. He licked her lips seductively, massaging her hips gently. "Now doesn't that sound…" he gripped on her hips tighter and Mitchie let out a quiet whimper. "…perfectly romantic?" he whispered in her ear.

"Shane." Mitchie whined again, throwing her head back. "You are _such _an evil horny sex god." Shane laughed, kissing her neck slightly.

"Yes. I. Am." he murmured into her ear. He released himself from Mitchie and took her hand. He opened the passenger door for her and she sat down, somewhat confused. Shane quickly walked over to the other side and sat in the driver's seat and immediately started the engine. He looked at Mitchie and smirked. "And I'm not joking when I say that we're going to have our 'romantic moment'." he winked before racing back to the motel.

oOo

"Shane, remember that I'm still a virgin, err, mentally." Mitchie said as she tried to dissuade him. Shane snorted and rolled his eyes, still not listening to her. "Shane, you do realize that you don't have a condom. What if you get me pregnant?" Mitchie asked, trying again. Shane pulled a condom out from his suitcase. Mitchie gave him a weird look of disgust.

"Always prepared, sexy." Shane smirked, throwing it on the bed. Mitchie gulped. Shane walked over to her and held onto her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. "Hmm, I want you so bad." he murmured against her hair. Mitchie tensed up, not knowing how to respond. Yes, she would enjoy making out, kissing, maybe even second or third base, but she doesn't want to go the _whole way._ "So fucking badly." Shane muttered seductively as he led down wet kisses from the side of her face down to her neck and ending at her chest.

"Sh-Shane." Mitchie stuttered. Shane ignored her and continued to kiss her sexily. She closed her eyes as she felt Shane's cold but soft lips on her tingly skin. Now, she didn't know what to feel or how to react. She wanted to move, tell him that she wasn't ready, but Mitchie had the sense that she didn't _want_ Shane to know that. She actually wanted this, that she actually wanted Shane, the fucker of all fuckers, to _fuck_ her.

"Hmm, you're so sexy, and you're all mine." Shane whispered, nibbling on her skin. His hands moved from under her shirt and under her bra. Soon enough, he was touching Mitchie's breasts, massaging them, feeling them in a disgusting delight. Mitchie closed her eyes, her mouth gaping open. She let in breaths of air slowly as she tried to take in what was happening. "You belong to me." Shane continued, moving his way to the other side. His hands groped down, feeling for her pants. He slipped his fingers in, moving their way into her panties.

Mitchie let out a high-pitched whimper. Shane snorted a little, pressing his crotch against her pelvis. Mitchie blushed at her outburst. Then her knees began to feel weak. She felt like she was going to fall soon. Shane sensed her uneasiness and pushed her roughly onto the bed. Mitchie's eyes snapped open as she stared at him, her heart beating fast, her adrenaline pumping through her blood, and she was getting even more turned on by the second. Shane practically _jumped_ on top of her - gently though. He smoothed out her hair, kissing her lips for a second.

"Oh, God, Mitchie," he said, smiling, "I love you." He nuzzled his face on her exposed chest. Mitchie giggled a little, her blush never leaving her face. "And I want you. I want you _sooo _bad." Mitchie's smile faded away and she gave Shane a look of uncertainty. "I promise to make it special." he said, looking straight into her eyes. Mitchie bit her lip, her chest rising up and down quickly.

"I, um, err," she stuttered, not knowing what to say. Times like this, she just couldn't think. It's like Shane has her wrapped around her finger so much, her mind won't cooperate with her. She doesn't even think that she knows her own name. "Shane," she said, holding onto his strong arms. "I love you too. And I want to make you happy." was all that she could say.

Shane didn't ask her to elaborate. He knew what she meant. Shane smiled and instantly kissed her lisp eagerly. Mitchie felt the need, the want, to respond to his sloppy kiss, and she did so. She held onto the back of his head, pulling him closer. Shane edged more on top of her so that she was directly under him, giving him all the pleasuring access to her soon-to-be naked body parts. He kicked his jeans off as he began on Mitchie's neck, making sure to leave a hickey. He kissed her feverishly and started to unbutton her jeans, pulling them off of her. They continued until all clothes were gone, thrown down, forgotten.

Shane pulled away from Mitchie, cupping her face. "Today, is _our_ day. It's now _our _time to do whatever we want, to make ourselves happy." he whispered. Mitchie smiled at him, her cheeks turning red again. Shane smiled back, kissing her lips once more.

Skin on skin.

It just felt so right to Mitchie - for once. His naked body on top of hers. His hands touching her sensitive areas. His lips against her own. It felt amazing, like it was the best thing the goddamn world could offer. Mitchie felt excited for once, about the sex. She couldn't even find a single regret in her mind.

Shane darted his tongue inside of Mitchie's mouth, grazing upon her. Mitchie moaned, grasping onto the bed sheets surrounding them. He pulled away, licking her lips momentarily. Mitchie's eyes fluttered open to watch what Shane was about to do. He traced his hand on top of her chest, then felt her vagina. Mitchie bit her lip as Shane patted her.

"Hmm, you're starting to get wet. Let's make that a little more wetter." Shane said, kissing her private area.

"W-what do you mean?" Mitchie stuttered. Shane laughed at his girlfriend's lack of knowledge towards the sex world. "What?" Mitchie whined, getting worried and responsibly self-conscious again.

"Only one way to find out." Shane winked. He tasted her, licking her clit. Mitchie squealed, instantly tightly closing her eyes. "Hmm," Shane commented, kissing her legs as he pulled away. Mitchie thought he was done, that the odd pleasure was over. Suddenly, Mitchie let out a loud squeal as she felt Shane's finger inside of her again.

"Shane!" she moaned, having the need to scream.

"And this is only the beginning." he murmured closely to her. Mitchie moaned again, reaching for Shane. She wanted his lips on hers again, she wanted him to kiss her. "Nah-uh-uh. Not yet." he said, kissing her hands. He inserted another finger inside of her and thrust slowly but hardly. Shane pulled away, smirking and satisfied at his work. Mitchie squirmed a little, feeling a little oozing wetness between her legs.

"Shane," Mitchie complained. She couldn't move. She wanted to rub her spinning head, cover her chest, pull the covers over her naked body. But she couldn't move. She didn't understand why she couldn't move. The feeling that she _knew_ that they weren't done with what they're doing must of taken over her brain, telling her to obey her sex addict of a boyfriend.

"Yes, my sexy girl?" Shane said, getting on top of her as he wore the condom. He swiftly kissed Mitchie's chest down to her stomach. Mitchie didn't respond, and Shane didn't need an answer. He slowly started to enter her. Mitchie wanted to scream. She let out a small one out, gripping onto Shane's arms, practically bruising them. He then began to thrust in her, quickly but gently as possible. "Oh, God, yes." he growled against her skin.

"Shane!" Mitchie screamed as she felt Shane's pace grow quicker.

oOo

"Thank God, school's finally over." Alex said as she and Nate excited their school. Nate wrapped his arm around Alex, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, blushing a little. She turned to the side to find Tess and her group of friends staring at them, at _her_. Tess stared in envy, but her eyes looked hurt. Alex just looked at her, not knowing whether to send her a look of anger or a look of guilt. "I love you." she said to Nate randomly. Nate laughed.

"Well I love you too, but why say that?" he asked. Alex smiled weakly at him.

"Because you picked _me_, out of every other girlfriend you've ever had, to actually _love_." she said, snuggling into his arm. Nate kissed the top of his head.

"Of course. I love you." he said, kissing her forehead. Alex sighed and smiled, holding onto his hand.

The two entered Alex's car and they drove back to her house, talking and laughing the whole way. "You know what I don't understand? I don't get why you hate school, but you're really good at it." Nate said as they walked through Alex's front door. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm only good at it because-"

"Nathaniel." a familiar voice said. Nate tensed as that voice ran through his head. He looked down, not meeting eyes with the person who called him. He heard Alex gasp, taking a step behind himself. "Nate." the voice said. Nate forced himself to look up. He frowned as he met eyes with his father. "Son." Donovan said.

"What do you want?" Nate said, folding his arms.

"I just want my son back."

oOo

Mitchie hugged her pillow besides her, facing away from Shane. She was aching and was feeling sore. She knew sex was going to be painful, but she never knew that it was going to literally 'hurt like hell'. "Didn't you like what we did?" Shane said, kissing her arm. Mitchie didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head yes. Shane ran his hands down her side. "Do you want a massage?" he offered, seeing the pain in her body. He hugged her, kissing her cheek. Mitchie nodded her head again. "Hmm, that was amazing." he said as he rubbed her back.

"…Yeah…yeah it was." Mitchie said, sounding embarrassed that she admitted it. She smiled, feeling relieved for some reason. "I love you, Shane." she whispered, burying her face into the pillow. Shane smiled.

"I love you too." he said.

oOo

"David, we are wasting our time here! I want to find my children and I want to find them now!" Connie said, sounding like a whiny child who was ready to cause a tantrum. David sighed, handing his wife tissues as he drove around the city. "David, they are _not _in San Diego!" Connie insisted, blowing her nose.

David ignored her, looking around. He passed by his old home, frowning as he glanced at it. He shook his head and continued to drive around, looking for any possible places where his children could be. "Connie, keep your eyes open. They could be anywhere." David said, turning his head from left to right.

"Anywhere but _here_!" Connie yelled, grabbing another tissue. She wiped her teary eyes and let out a small sob. "David, what if we'll never find them. This is _San Diego_! It's basically impossible for them to come here! This is a major waste of time!" David grabbed Connie's hand and squeezed her.

"Have hope. We might just find them." he said as he started entering the outstrips of the city. They've been circling around the city for two hours and have found nothing. This would be their umpteenth time going around. David passed by a motel. He looked at it strangely then instantly hit the breaks.

"My God, David, what on earth are you trying to do?!" Connie shrieked. David stared at the motel, his eyes wide.

"Isn't that Shane's car?" he said, pointing at the vehicle parked in front.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't bite my head off for the cliffie and/or the long wait. Heads up to let you guys know that they're only be about a couple more chapters left. Oh, and thank you to all of the faithful reviews who reviewed! You guys are amazing. 15 reviews until the next one!**

**Preview:**

_"You want us to come back? You want us to come home to you guys every single day, act like we're just stepsiblings who aren't going out, and pretend that we don't love each other? You honestly think that we would actually come home to you after what you did to us?! You're either mentally retarded or just completely insane! We are not coming home after what you did to us!" Shane yelled at his parents. Connie sobbed as David looked down, a pang of guilt running down his spine. _

_"We'll do anything. Please, just come home to us." Connie begged. _

_"Anything?"_


	17. Coming Home

**A/N: This is by far the shortest chapter I've ever written! I am so sorry about that! And I'm even more sorry about how I haven't been updating lately! (Please don't hat me about that.) First of all, my computer had this stupid virus so I couldn't use the internet until this weekend. (Thank God!) Secondly, I felt like people weren't liking this story anymore so I lost faith. (Something common that happens to me.) But then Amberle25 PMed a couple days ago about how she's still going to make a trailer for me on Youtube! So I'm dedicating this to you for making me so happy that day!  
Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. I guess you could consider this the ending (sorry that it's hella crappy), but I'm going to post the epilogue soon. **

**Chapter sixteen: Coming Home**

* * *

David drove into the motel's driveway slowly. The married couple stared at Shane's car intensely, their hearts beating in an odd rhythm, and their adrenaline pumping over and over. Once they read the license plate, they knew for sure that their children were staying here. "Oh, my God, they're in San Diego." Connie murmured, feeling as if the earth just stopped revolving momentarily. David nodded in return, looking out of it.

They parked next to their son's car then ran into the lobby, ready to demand the manager to get their kids. "Tell me where Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres's room is right now." Connie said, banging her fist on the front desk. The manager jumped as he stared at the angry woman in front of him, looking ready to aim a gun at his head if he wouldn't give her what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we really want to see our children right now. Can you please give us the keys to Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres's room? It's really important." David said, placing his hands on Connie's shoulders to calm her down. Connie sighed and folded her arms, frustrated. The manager eyed the two.

"I'm sorry, but our customers have the right to their own privacy. I don't have the right to give you the keys to their room unless under the police or government's approval." he said, giving them a sympathetic look. Connie grabbed the man from the shirt and pulled him closer.

"If you don't give me those damn keys right now I'll-" she yelled, but the man already handed her the keys.

"They're in room seventeen!" he yelled, throwing the keys at her and holding his hands up in surrender. Connie let go of the man and quickly reached down to grab the keys. She walked off to the elevator without even waiting for David. David jogged up behind her right when the elevator doors were going to close.

"This elevator is so fucking slow!" Connie complained as the doors shut. David sighed and rubbed her back, attempting to sooth her jumpy mood again. "When I see those two, I am going to-"

"Shower them with our love and beg them to come back home." David said sternly. Connie gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, what?!" she screeched. "Those two deserve to be punished and separated! David, how could you even _think_ that?! We can't just let them have their way like that! I mean - they're brother and sister for God's sake!" she stomped her foot, frustrated beyond compare. David placed his hands caringly on Connie's shoulders.

"They love each other more than any other person possible. Do you honestly think that we could force them to separate from each other? You've seen what they've done. They can do more than run away, Connie. Also, their birthdays are almost near, meaning that they're almost eighteen. Soon they could do whatever they want and could get _married._ Connie, they love each other so much. We have to respect that." Connie sighed and rubbed her head. It wasn't long enough until she began to tear up.

"I just want my little girl and boy back." she wailed, hugging David. David embraced her back, and the doors opened. Connie took a deep breath and pulled away. "Room seventeen." she muttered and led the way down the hall. David took her hand and followed behind her. They stopped in front of the door with the gold numbers in front of it. They looked at each other and sighed then began to knock.

oOo

"Mitchie? Are you awake?" Shane whispered. Mitchie was hugging Shane's chest tightly, snuggling her face into his neck, while Shane was holding onto her small body protectively. They were under the covers, both completely naked. Mitchie nodded slowly as she stirred in her sleep. Shane smirked. "You're so cute when you sleep." he whispered seductively into her ear. Mitchie giggled and smiled, her eyes still closed. Shane kissed her shoulder. "Hmm." he hummed, easily getting turned on.

"Shane, I'm tired." Mitchie mumbled, turning the other side.

"Aw, why?" Shane complained, pressing her against him.

"Your fault for-"

"Fucking you so hard but so good?" Shane teased. Mitchie turned red, not bothering to respond. Shane kissed her neck, biting slightly. Mitchie giggled again, pushing him away slightly. Shane smirked even bigger as he snuggled next to Mitchie. And Shane Gray _never_ snuggled after sex. "For a virgin, you were _so fucking good._" Shane commented as he ran his fingers gently down Mitchie's leg. Mitchie smiled up at him and kissed his lips gently.

Someone began to knock on the door. Shane rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck. Can't you guys read the 'Do Not Disturb Sign' on the front?!" he yelled, shaking his head. "Stupid cleaning service." he muttered underneath his breath. They heard a loud gasp from behind the door. Immediately, the door jiggled until the point where it swung open.

"Mom?!" Mitchie yelled, surprised as she pressed the bed covers close to her body. Connie's eyes were wide in shock as she felt like she was about to faint soon. She looked at Shane, alarmed. "Oh, my God." she muttered, slipping under the covers, pretending that nothing was going on.

"Oh, fuck." Shane muttered again, slapping his hand on his forehead. David and Connie glared at him, knowing that it was obviously _his_ fault that their children were naked in bed right now. "Couldn't you guys see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the front?" he asked in a monotone voice, as if he didn't care at all. He felt Mitchie wrap her arms around his stomach fearfully. Her rubbed her back gently, trying to make her feel alright.

"Shane!" Connie yelled. "You two better get dressed by the time we get back here!" she screamed. David had to pull her away from the room so she wouldn't lose her temper. Shane reluctantly pulled the covers off of them and helped Mitchie up. Mitchie wrapped her arms around her naked body as she grabbed her backpack and ran off to the bathroom, knowing that Shane's eyes were looking at her, and his perverted mind was beginning to work overtime.

Shane pulled his boxers on and his beater over his head. He stumbled into his jeans then flipped his curly hair, shaking all signs of sex out of it. Mitchie walked out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeve shirt and jean shorts. She was still hugging herself, looking down. She ran up to Shane and hugged him tightly. She tried her best not to cry. Shane took a deep breath and hugged her even tighter. "I'm sorry." he whispered before he kissed her head. "I'm so, so sorry for making you have sex with me."

"No, that's not why I'm sad. That's _really_ not why I'm sad." Mitchie said. Shane managed to snicker out of all of the depressed emotions he was feeling at the moment. "It's just…we're never going to see each other again." Mitchie whispered. Shane dreaded hearing those words. He rested his chin on Mitchie's head.

The door opened and David and Connie stepped in once again. They looked at each other sadly before staring back at Shane and Mitchie. Connie almost felt guilty. David cleared his throat, causing Shane and Mitchie to release themselves from each other and taking a step back.

"So what are you going to do now? Make sure that we live as far away from each other possible? Put us on the other side of the earth so that we can't see each other anymore?" Shane asked, glaring at his parents. Connie was taken back while David looked down.

"Could you please come home with us?" Connie squeaked. Shane felt rage building up inside of him. He felt like he was going to snap anytime soon. Mitchie felt the tension inside of him and held onto him again. She kept him calm and easy as much as she could.

"You want us to come back? You want us to come home to you guys every single day, act like we're just stepsiblings who aren't going out, and pretend that we don't love each other? You honestly think that we would actually come home to you after what you did to us?! You're either mentally retarded or just completely insane! We are not coming home after what you did to us!" Shane yelled at his parents. Connie sobbed as David looked down, a pang of guilt running down his spine.

"We'll do anything. Please, just come home to us." Connie begged.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!" Connie yelled.

Shane took a step in front of Connie, releasing his grip from Mitchie. "Let us love each other in peace. You can't judge us, go against us, or say anything negative about our relationship. You have to let me and Mitchie love each other whether you like it or not." Shane said, almost sounding dangerous.

Mitchie looked at Shane, smiling at him weakly. She walked up to him and reached out for his hand, holding onto it tightly. Shane gave her a small smile and wrapped his arm around her. Then he looked back at Connie and David, giving them stern looks. Connie and David looked at each other worriedly, not knowing what to do. David cleared his throat. "Well…if that's the only way that you'll go home…" he started, but he wouldn't finish. He looked down at Connie. They all knew that the choice was all up to her.

"I love you two so much as my children. Even if I see you two as brother and sister…I can't deny it that you two don't feel the same. You're something more, and I can't ignore it anymore." Connie sighed, shaking her head slightly. "You tow are allowed to love each other with my permission."

Shane and Mitchie smiled at each other. Mitchie jumped into Shane's arms, embracing him tightly once again. "Oh, my God!" she squealed, almost tearing up again. She and Shane felt enthusiastic, merry, joyful, and happy. Finally they were getting everything they've wanted.

Each other.

"But no sex, Shane!" Connie yelled. Shane silently groaned while Mitchie giggled. "I mean it!" she said before pulling the two into a hug.

"Fine." Shane said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend-slash-stepsister, his father, and his stepmother.

oOo

"You want your son back?" Nate asked. Alex could sense the anger welling up inside of Nate's body. She gripped onto his arm, scared that he'll start getting physical again. "Well guess what, I want my _real_ father back, but we all don't get what we want. It's just the way of life." Nate spat.

"Nate, please, you're my only son. I love-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Nate ordered. Alex gripped onto him more protectively, knowing that he was close to hurting Donovan again. "You don't love me! What kind of father uses his very own son for some stupid old grudges that he can't get over?! If that's what you call love, then you're mentally insane!" Nate yelled, trying to get out of Alex's hold without hurting her.

"Nate, please! I beg you! Just come home with me. We could start over. I will never do something like that to you again. You could even…" Donovan sighed. "You could even continue to date Alex without my judgment or disapproval. She's a smart girl…she's good for you…and if she makes you happy then I'm happy." Nate stayed silent while Alex froze. The two looked at each other, wondering if they just witnessed a miracle. "I just want you to come back home with us. I want my son back."

"I don't know if you'll keep true to that promise. You know yourself, Donovan; you know that you can't go through with promises unless they're in print and signed with black ink." Nate said darkly.

"Nate, think about this." Alex said softly. Nate looked at her, confused. "I mean...your dad has a point." She whispered, looking down. Nate blinked at her before looking back at his father. He stared at Donovan emotionlessly. Nate took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"Nate, please. I promise that I'll change for the better." Donovan asked. Nate has never heard his father so earnest in his life. He frowned and looked down. He wanted to believe his father. He was, after all, getting everything he's ever asked for. It's practically being shoved right in front of his face. He could have the girl he's ever loved. He could get his father back and actually receive his love. His life would be simply happy all over again. But why couldn't Nate say yes? Was it because he had no faith in his heartless father at all?

"Nate, just try it out please." Alex whispered into his ear. Nate looked at her again hopelessly. Alex smiled weakly up at him and kissed his cheek softly. "It'll make everyone happy. Hey, it'll even make you happy."

"As long as I have you, I'm happy." Nate whispered, smiling down at her. He turned back to Donovan and gave him a serious look. "If you promise everything you just said to me, then I'll come back home with you. But you have to swear to God that you won't interfere with my love life, and you won't use me like that ever again." Nate said. Donovan nodded and hugged his son. Nate was taken back as Conrad hugged him. He's never hugged Nate since he was a baby. Nate awkwardly hugged his father back. The two sighed and embraced each other tightly.

oOo

"Welcome back home, guys." David said, placing an arm around his children. Shane and Mitchie smiled at each other and dropped their bags on the floor, sighing in relief.

"It's great to be home." Mitchie said. She stretched and yawned, sounding tired. "I can't wait to get a good night's sleep." After all, she hasn't slept in a real and comfy bed in a long time. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's shoulders, resting his chin on her head. Mitchie yawned again. "I'm beat. I'm heading up to bed." She muttered, walking upstairs.

"It's just six in the evening though." Shane laughed. Mitchie stepped into her room, but leaned on the doorframe, smiling dreamily at her family.

"Yeah, but my soft bed is calling me!" she said before closing the door and collapsing on her bed.

"Well that's my signal to go and clean everything up." Shane said, stretching as well. He grabbed both Mitchie and his bags and placed them upstairs before going up to his room. Connie and David looked at each other, shocked. Shane just did _work_ that wasn't even his.

"Well, this looks like that they're relationship could be for the better. I mean, I don't remember Shane doing anything. He would usually just wait for the butlers to take the suitcases up." David laughed. Connie smiled up at him and sighed.

"I just don't think that I could take what the others would say when they find out that our children are boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want them to degrade Shane and Mitchie. They're just kids. They live together as well. Oh, God, what if Shane…"

"Shane won't do anything. Trust me on that one. I made sure that he wouldn't do anything to Mitchie." David assured Connie. Connie nodded and smiled again.

"Well then, I guess we should leave them to their sleep. Our babies have a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"They're meeting the parents." The two laughed.

oOo

"Oh, my baby boy!" Natalie squealed as Nate, Alex, and Donovan walked inside of the Gold mansion. Natalie showered Nate with kisses and squeezed him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. "Don't ever leave me like that ever again! God, you had no idea what a wreck I was for a couple of days! You know that I can't live without my one and only baby boy!" Nate turned red, embarrassed as Natalie continued to kiss him. Alex covered her mouth and giggled. Natalie turned to Alex. "Alex!" she squealed, hugging her as well. "It's so nice to see you again!" Alex hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you too." She said. "I'm glad that you guys are all fine now." Alex said as she pulled away. Nate smiled and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Me too." He said, kissing her head.

* * *

**A/N: So once again, sorry about the delay, sorry about the shortness, and sorry about the crappiness. (Not even sure if that was a word.) And I'm not going to give a preview today since it's just the epilogue...plus I have nothing in mind at the moment as well. lol. But thank you for all of the nice reviews you guys leave me! They totally make my day better!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, sorry if this last installment is a total bore. I wanted to add humor - yes I said _humor_ - to this chapter since I wanted it to end with a smile. Yeah, I must be losing my mind if I actually placed comedy into this story. Believe it or not, I love happy endings though. But honestly, who doesn't?**

**Epilogue

* * *

**

Mitchie lied down on the couch of her house, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, and her thoughts easing as she began to drift into a light sleep. Shane walked downstairs and smirked, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to 'play' with Mitchie. He subtly walked downstairs into the living room until he stood right in front of her. Shane sat next to Mitchie, rubbing her legs in a seductive manor. Mitchie groaned a little and turned her head the other direction. Shane smiled, knowing that she was awake. He leaned near her ear and kissed her softly, biting on her skin gently. "Shane, stop." Mitchie groaned.

"Make me." Shane whispered into her ear. He caressed Mitchie's face and kissed her aggressively. _Now_ Mitchie was wide-awake. She quickly wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, digging her knee against his crotch. Shane smirked into the kiss, holding onto Mitchie's waist tightly.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. "I honestly don't get why your sister won't kiss me in front of people – let alone hold my hand! It's not like I'm going to get her pregnant or anything. God, Natalie is so overprotective. I'm her _boyfriend_ not her rapist." Joe Gray closed the door and turned around. His eyes widened to what he say. "Oh, holy shit!" he yelled, completely dropping his cell phone.

"Joseph!" Mitchie yelled, quickly pushing Shane away. Shane rolled his eyes.

"There's a hundred places he could be here in San Diego right now, but he chose to be home for once?!" Shane whisper-screamed, frustrated. He practically had Mitchie under his spell again.

"Oh, God, I'm blind." Joe said, putting a hand to his eyes as he picked up his cell phone. "Hey, Nick, I think I lost my site. I just walked in on my parents." He said into the phone. They instantly heard a roar of laughter from Nick Gold on the other line. Mitchie turned red while Shane shook his head.

"You did not walk in on us!" Mitchie yelled, mortified.

"Oh, no, you two were just sucking faces." Joe said, rolling his eyes, disgusted. "Oh, by the way, Nick and Natalie are coming over with their parents if you forgot." He added before running upstairs into his room.

"Oh, God, now Nate and Alex are going to make fun of us when they come over." Mitchie whined. Shane shrugged, acting as if he didn't care. Mitchie smacked his chest, annoyed.

"Ow! Hey!" Shane yelped, rubbing his chest. "It's not like Nick and Natalie don't walk in on Nate and Alex. Alex _is_ their mother anyways."

"What's walking in?" an innocent voice asked. Upstairs was eight-year-old Adam Gray, looking confusedly at his parents. "Joe told me to ask you guys." Shane looked at Mitchie, trying to control his laughter. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"He's your son. I blame you." She said, standing up.

"Mom! Mom, which dress should I wear?! Nick's coming over! Oh, my God!" Gracie Gray asked, running downstairs with two expensive dresses in her hands. Shane rolled his eyes.

"She's your daughter. I blame you." He said, imitating to what she said.

"Sweetie, he's your boyfriend. He wouldn't care what you were wearing." Mitchie insisted.

"And I would _never_ let any boy see you wear _that_. Where did you even buy that?! Did you borrow it from Alex? Be conservative with your body! I don't some horny boy doing things to you at this age." Shane asked, grabbing the somewhat revealing dresses from his daughter, feeling overprotective.

"Hypocrite." Mitchie coughed. Shane glared at her and handed the dresses back to his daughter.

"Dad, Nick is a sweetie. He's not horny, and you out of all people should know that. You scared Nick half-to-death when he asked your permission to date me. Anyways, Joe is the horny one." Gracie said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!" Joe yelled from upstairs.

"Well he definitely inherited some things from his father." Mitchie mumbled. Shane glared at her again. Adam walked downstairs.

"What's horny?" he asked. Mitchie pulled her youngest son to her lap.

"Something I hope that you didn't inherit from your father either, baby." Mitchie said, kissing his head.

oOo

"Girls, hurry up! We were supposed to be there hours ago!" Nate whined as he and his son, Nick, leaned against the wall, waiting for Alex and Natalie to finish dressing. The men have been waiting for what seemed like an eternity, and it was still a long drive from Beverly Hills to San Diego.

"Why do girls take forever?" Nick complained, ready to go to sleep at this rate. He yawned. Nate shrugged, wondering if that mystery would ever get unsolved.

"Alex, come on!" Nate yelled, rubbing his eyes.

"Natalie, just put a freaking bra and thong on! I'm pretty sure that Joe would love tear all of the rest of your clothes off if he sees you anyways!" Nick yelled. Nate thumped his son's head. Nate rubbed his curly hair. "What? It's true." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to your brother, Natalie! Take your time if you can't find a long-sleeved shirt and pants!" Nate yelled back.

"Boys, stop yelling. You're giving me headache." Alex said walking downstairs in a original dress that she created. Nate smirked at her as she descended down the staircase, rubbing her head in a frustrated manor. She smiled at Nate and walked up to him. "You know, as much as I would _love_ to drive in a car with two loud kids and you yelling at them, can we just have sex tonight please?" Alex begged quietly in Nate's ear.

"I think it was _you_ who yelled at me for jumping on you in the shower last night. You yelled at me, demanding no more sex." Nate whispered back.

"I was just kidding! Come on, Natey, I'll let you put in anywhere." Alex said seductively. Nate's smirk grew bigger, knowing exactly what Alex meant.

"Natalie, hurry up! I think Mom and Dad might start doing 'it' in the living room if you don't come down! They looked turned-on! Joe already walked in on his parents today; I don't want to lose my eyesight either!" Nick begged from the bottom of the staircase. Nate and Alex immediately took a big step away from each other as they stared at their son, embarrassed. Soon enough, Natalie's door opened.

"Oh, my God, Joe walked in on Shane and Mitchie?! That's hilarious!" she laughed as she walked downstairs in a party dress with tights under. Nick laughed along with her and they walked out to the car. "I can't wait to make fun of Joe and Gracie! I'll never let them live this down!"

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to make fun of Shane. I haven't made fun of the perverted guy in a while. He'll be _so _pissed by the end of the night." Alex said, holding hands with Nate as they followed their children out to the car.

"He is so lucky to have a best friend like you, Alex." Nate said sarcastically, smirking at her.

oOo

The five children huddled around the coffee table as the adults talked and laughed in the living room, catching up for all of the time that has passed even if they've seen each other recently. (Last week to be exact.)

Joe had his arm around Natalie while her head was on his chest. Nick and Gracie were holding hands under the table. And for Adam, he was just messing around with the scrapbooks that were stacked on top of each other under the coffee table. He ignored the four who were now making out, who also apparently doesn't care that an eight-year-old kid was in the room.

"Hey, what's this?" Adam asked loudly and obliviously. Nick and Gracie pulled apart, flushed, while Nick had to chuck a pillow at Joe to stop kissing his sister. Adam opened a very old scrapbook from decades ago. He flipped it open to see four seventeen-year-old kids, two girls and two boys. One girl had dark brown hair and was standing on a short wall behind a boy with really curly hair, hugging his neck while he kissed her cheek. The other girl with light brown hair was hugging the boy with straight raven colored hair's stomach while he had his arms around her shoulders.

"What _is_ this?" Joe asked. The five recognized these four teenagers in a way though. It's like they've seen them before. "It says…_We'll never forget our junior year. 2009._" He read the caption on the bottom.

"It's time for dinner!" Mitchie called out. Joe picked up the scrapbook and they walked to the kitchen. "Sweetie, what's in your hands?" Mitchie asked, noticing that the children's stares wouldn't leave that one page in the scrapbook. Joe unwillingly handed his mother the scrapbook. Mitchie smiled. "Hey, guys, come over here! Remember this?" Mitchie called behind her shoulder. Shane, Nate, and Alex walked over to look what she was talking about.

"Oh, I definitely remember this!" Alex said, getting a better look of this. "Aw, Joe, you look like a hotter and better looking version of your father here." Alex giggled, pointing at seventeen-year-old Shane.

"Excuse me?!" Shane yelled while Joe snickered.

"Wait, so this is you guys?" Gracie asked, shocked.

"Yeah, this is me," Alex said, pointing at a girl with dark brown hair who was hugging the curly haired boy. "And that's Nate." She said, pointing to the boy.

"Oh, Daddy, you actually look cute here!" Natalie said. Nate laughed.

"And I still do." Nate joked.

"Mom…you look…my God." Nick said, not believing his own eyes that this hot girl in semi revealing clothes was his mother.

"Mom, you look so pretty!" Gracie gushed as she pointing at Mitchie. "And you and Dad look adorable! I guess Joe didn't inherit the romantic side from Dad." Gracie said, poking Joe's side.

"I can be romantic, for your information."

"Yeah, tell that to Natalie."

"How did you guys take this picture?" Adam chirped up. Everyone looked down at him, forgetting that he was even there in the first place. Alex and Nate looked at each other and smiled while Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist, pulling her closer.

"Sweetie, I think you're too young to know the story." Mitchie said, ruffling Adam's hair.

"But I know everything! Joe tells me all the stuff that you don't want me to know!" Shane and Mitchie glared at Joe while Joe looked around the room, trying to act innocent. "I still want to know! How did you guys get married?" Adam persisted.

"Well, it was a life full of hook ups, cheating, lying, and secrets." Alex said, snuggling closer to Nate.

"Really?" they all asked, surprised.

"So how did it all start?" Nick asked. The four smiled.

"It all started with me on my way to pick Mitchie up for our one year anniversary date…" Nate started.

Maybe the rich and elite of Beverly Hills do get their happily ever afters...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Rich Secrets is OFFICIALLY done! I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, but espeically for all of those who actually reviewed every single chapter or at least most of them! So this chapter goes to : **jemismitchie, zanessa12, MissKasiy10, ilovejoe15, xxxKissedByAnAngelxxx, valleygirlxoxo, Savanvan, williamswheelbarrel, Sweet CrAzY Citrus, Amberle25, xxlovely, vanessadsx, USCFAN, Living The Dream Baby, djdangerlove-x, LaPushPackLover. **You guys are amazing!  
Check out my new story 'Playing Games with the Enemy' that's coming soon! Read the prologue on my profile and tell me what you think!**


End file.
